Those Who Dream to Hope
by wolf's lament
Summary: In a future where hope seems lost there are always those who will try to make a difference. The Bladebreakers and their friends are split up thanks to the new organisation in charge, but recent events are going to start bringing them back together.KaiHil
1. To the World of Despair

Just a warning for my stories: there are generally two stories happening at once – ie the chapter is told in at least two different POVs. The stories are told in third person, but in the minds of the characters. (If that was not too confusing enjoy!)

**This is the disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own anything to do with beyblade or the mythological creatures' names that appear.**

* * *

**To the World of Despair**

Sirens could be heard in the distance as a young woman ran along the streets, her speed hindered by her high-heeled shoes. Breath came out of he mouth in short puffs of white smoke; a contrast to the burning in her lungs and legs.

She stopped for a short time, looking around like a scared rabbit leaving its burrow after danger had appeared. In some ways that was how she felt. The city's high buildings caged her in and the few streetlights there were did not comfort her uneasiness.

She had come to cherish the night and the shadows for, contrary to most people, that was when she felt the safest. Of course she knew that she was never safe, not anymore.

She had started to run again and soon found herself at her destination. She smiled as she unlocked the door, revealing a very humble setting. The only things she had were the bare essentials: a table, a bed and a few more 'luxurious' items in the kitchen.

She sat on the bed, picking up the paper as she did and began to read. This was basically her only way to keep up with events, although you could never trust the news anymore since the Government owned it. She glanced up to see that there was some mail waiting for her. As she sifted through the letters, all seemingly containing advertisements of some sort she came across one that stood out.

Miss. Hilary Tatibana 

She dropped the letter in shock, the others forgotten. With shaking hands she opened the letter.

Hilary,

I am sorry that this will not reach you sooner as I am writing this on the 15th December. First of all I would like to wish you a happy New Year, although considering the circumstances I would say that this year will not be very happy.

Speaking about happier times, though, I would like you to meet me at our special place on the special New Year's Day. As always check no one follows you and trust your instincts. The ones that are left will meet us there. I hope you can come.

With all my love,

Dra

_Dragon. _The name on the letter was cut off by Hilary's tears, which freely fell down her face. She hugged the letter wishing she could keep it, but she soon scrunched the letter and envelope into a ball together and threw it into the fire watching as the flames consumed her secret past, protecting her and keeping her warm.

* * *

"Phoenix! You paying attention?" A large man stood in front of him glaring down as his fellow soldiers looked at the situation in worry.

Phoenix had just been promoted to the new personal army of King Serpent, hence why he was named after the mythical creature. Before he had been called Alex Holmes. It was strange being called something new, but he was used to sacrificing things to get to the top.

Phoenix raised his head to his superior, "Yes sir. You were commenting on the fact that Harpy lost track of her prey."

The man gave him a glare and continued.

"Man I thought General was going to get you for sure that time Phoenix." The other men nodded in agreement to what their friend was saying.

The boys were walking along one of the corridors after the meeting. Everyone lived pretty well despite the rest of the country's situation.

"You know General wouldn't lay a finger on Phoenix." Another said. "Serpent likes him much more than General." At this everyone laughed except Phoenix.

"Phoenix." All the boys turned to see a girl running up.

"What do you want Harpy? Trying to earn points with General after last night?" The guys snickered as Phoenix stood to the side.

Harpy looked straight at Phoenix. "We need to talk." Phoenix followed her.

"What is it?" Phoenix shut the door to his room and looked at Harpy.

"How much of your life do you remember before the take over?"

"What kind of a question is that?" The fact was he did not even remember the take over.

Harpy looked at him. "You don't remember do you?"

He turned his back to her. "What does it matter? The past is the past and I could carer less about it."

"I found your old file." His eyes widened.

"That's impossible! It was destroyed in the fire."

"Didn't you think it was strange that yours was the only one to be destroyed? Don't you question them?"

"Are you a traitor Harpy?"

"I don't like what they do to get what they want. My village was wiped out a few days ago. These people are insane!" Tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks. "You may not be the friendliest guy here, but I know you care about this more than you'll admit."

She turned to leave, placing the file on the table. "I'll leave this with you then. You deserve to know your past for everything you've done for us." And with that she was gone.

Phoenix looked at the file in hesitation. Did he really want to know about his past?

* * *

**To answer any question about the romance. This is not Tyson/Hilary. In my mind Tyson is like a brother to Hilary, so that is what the letter means.**

**Please review. If you see any mistakes please do not hesitate to tell me.**


	2. To the World's Tears

**Thank you very much to the people who have read and reviewed the first chapter. I would also like to thank people who might just be reading this story. I hope this does not disappoint.**

**Note on my writing: I use both English and American words in stories based on which word I feel more comfortable writing. The spelling is all English, though, so no complaining things are spelt wierd in the story (unless you've checked the English spelling). **

**Warning: Character death in this chapter. **

_**To the World's Tears**_

_Special New Year's Day._ Hilary knew this meant what would have been Chinese New Year if the world had not been brought under one system by the so called King. Only his most loyal followers knew even his nickname, so it was impossible to get even close to him. Many of the Rebellion Force had tried to work up the ranks and the only one who had succeeded was Kai Hiwatari.

She sighed. Unfortunately for them the Government Forces had killed him when he had tried to save the people of a village. She felt tears prick at her eyes. Kai was the only one who had not sunk into depression after everything happened. He became the one that everyone else relied on to see the bright side of the situation. When he was killed everything around them fell apart.

That was the purpose of the reunion. After Kai died they all went their separate ways, determined to seek revenge for him on his or her own. That was how the Grevolutions fell.

Today would have been Chinese New Year, so she found her self subconsciously walking towards her destination. The place they would all meet up was the graveyard at Kai's grave. There was no body in it, but the marker was enough to draw them all there.

"It's been a long time Hilary." A tall man stood there in jeans and a dark shirt with a long black coat over it. A scarf was wrapped several times around his neck and gloves covered his tanned hands. His face was unrecognisable with a small beard growing and his dark untamed hair that fell to his shoulder blades. He was Tyson Granger the 'current' World Champion.

"Tyson." Hilary walked quickly into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm glad I was able to reach you." The grin he had worn so many times as a child was replaced with a grim smile.

"Where are the others?" Hilary saw the look in his eye. "What?"

"I couldn't find them. I'm sorry Hilary."

"Then it will be safe for the two of us to go into town and have a nice drink." Hilary was trying her hardest to remain positive.

"Hilary haven't you heard? I am a wanted man!" Tyson pulled her into a hug. "I just wanted to say goodbye. I can't leave you with the false hope that I'll return."

Hilary pushed him away. "Tyson all I have left is hope!" She was going into hysterics trying to think of a way to make him stay. "Don't finish me with what they've started!" By this time tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"Then you can live in your false world of hope!" Tyson shouted as he stormed away from her.

Hilary leaned her whole body on the tombstone, just registering that she had sunk to her knees. The last few connections to this world had been cut and there was nothing left for her. Pigeons flew from the trees as Hilary's scream of defeat was heard around the world, and it wept with her.

* * *

Phoenix had yet to go to sleep. He had opened Pandora's Box and now he could only suffer the consequences. He had opened the file on his past to discover what he had forgotten, only to discover that he was his own enemy. He felt such a fool for accusing Harpy of treachery when he could be proven just by his true name. 

The siren going off cut through his jumbled thoughts. Everything was forgotten as he stuffed the files into a bag he was taking with him. Well, everything was forgotten for now.

"What's going on?"

"Hey Phoenix didn't I tell you Harpy was a traitor?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She stole a bunch of files and left. We have to find and kill her before the enemy gets the information."

Phoenix followed the others as they were put into groups to search the city.

The group had been walking for some time and to say people were restless was an understatement.

"At this rate one of the other groups will find her first." One of the people Phoenix had been assigned groaned.

Suddenly gunshots were heard and the group ran to see what the problem was. Phoenix had to hold back a gasp.

Harpy was lying on the ground with several bullet wounds on her including her shoulder and both of her legs. Her eyes had already glazed over and her chest was painfully rising and falling.

"So how are we going to show people who have any ideas about betraying our leader what the consequences will be?" One of the men snickered.

"We should get her to tell us who she's working for at least." Another suggested.

While the others were debating about the best way to finish her off Phoenix walked slowly over to her.

"So this is what it feels like before death…" Harpy half-gasped.

Phoenix cupped her head with his hand as he kneeled down. "Thank you for getting that for me."

A small smile graced her lips. "I have no regrets. My name is Phoebe Johnson, by the way."

He smiled back. "It's a pleasure to meet you Phoebe. You're a good friend."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Close your eyes."

"There is a piece of paper in my pocket that will help you. They can't find it." She hurriedly said as she closed her eyes.

Phoenix bent down and kissed her forehead as he pulled out his gun. "Rest well."

The debate was cut short by a gunshot and every one of the Force looked at Phoenix. They turned on him in anger.

"Why'd you do that?" One of them shouted.

"I get it. He's a traitor with her." Another said raising his gun.

Phoenix grabbed the paper and sprinted away before the others could pull out their guns, dodging the shots from the one man who had taken out his before.

He ran through the streets pounding around corners to try and find a place to go, but since he was in his uniform it was impossible to find anyone who would be sympathetic to him.

He soon found himself at a ledge with what looked like a two-story drop. Hearing the shouts of his pursuers he first tried to climb down, but the wall was so slippery that he fell, hitting a pile of trash bags and falling into darkness. The last thing he heard were the shouts of his pursuers.

* * *

**Please review. I will just say now that I will never hold a chapter for ransom, but it would still be really nice to get some reviews.**


	3. To Those Who Care

**It's my B-day so I decided that I would post the next chapter as a way of celebrating as well as thanking you for all the wonderful readers who sent me reviews. Please enjoy!**

_**To Those Who Care**_

Hilary had just sat at a café alone. After her talk with Tyson she had decided to try and forget her past and move on with the problem at hand. Something she should have done from the day this started.

All of her old friends were doing something to help bring down the Government from joining the rebellion to housing enemies of the kingdom. She had yet to do anything to really help another.

She passed children running around and generally having a good time. Even though they had none of the amazing toys that she and her friends had had they still enjoyed themselves. In some ways they looked happier than what she remembered. Maybe it was because they were enjoying every second that life gave them.

She was walking along the street to get back to her house when she saw someone lying in one of the alleyways. This alleyway was notorious because there was a street above that did not warn pedestrians of the drop. She decided to go over and see if he or she was alright.

As she approached she gasped at the sight of a Government soldier lying there. She could see that he was still breathing and that he was about her age. His light bangs covered his very pale face and his hair had fallen around him which was dark. She wondered if he had lost blood because she had not seen someone so pale in a long time.

"Hilary is that you?" The shout from the street made her jump as she had been concentrating on the boy.

A man in his fifties that Hilary knew only as David, her next-door neighbour, walked over to her and gasped. "Looks like he took a wrong step, poor lad. Hope he's not as heavy as he looks." David commented as he picked the boy up. "I can take care of him Hilary, so…"

"No David you have a whole family to look after and he's a Government soldier."

"That's no excuse to leave him to die." David was known for his kindness to anyone who needed help.

"Let me look after him sir." Hilary looked at him in concern. "I wouldn't mind having to share my home and your house is packed full as it is."

The man seemed to be thinking about his family and soon he sighed, "Alright, you win. Let's get this kid to your house then."

Hilary smiled as the two of them headed home.

* * *

Phoenix woke up to find that there was a roof above his head. Moving as quickly as his body allowed he sat up looking at his surroundings. He noticed that he was not wearing his clothes other than some trousers and that there was a bandage on his arm. He was about to take it off when there was a shout and a gasp followed by a huge crash. 

He turned his head towards the cause of the noise to see a young woman that was around his age and a plate with nothing on it on the floor. He looked at her quizzically and as if she read minds she explained.

"My neighbour and I saw you passed out in an alleyway. So we brought you here." So maybe she could not read minds.

"Actually I was wondering about the bandage on my arm and the plate with nothing on it. I guess what you said was something I would have asked about sooner or later." He did not know whether to be weary of her or not.

"Oh." Phoenix noticed a blush on her cheeks. "Well, it looked like you had been shot because there was a relatively deep graze on your shoulder. And the plate… I was cleaning up and I decided to come and check on you."

When Phoenix only nodded she seemed to take and interest in something near him and walked over. Following her with his eyes he saw her go towards his bag and uniform.

"Did you look through my bag at all?" He glared accusingly at her.

"Don't worry I didn't even look at the note that was in your hand." He only just kept his surprise hidden. "I put it into one of the pockets of your jacket."

"Thanks." He could tell the girl had just heard it.

"So what rank are you?" Either she was trying to strike up conversation or she was plotting against the Government. Not that he could talk.

"You're a rebel." He was never one to skirt around the question, although his statement meant it was more of an accusation.

"Yes I am, but don't worry I won't kill you in your sleep or anything."

"I'm not one of them anymore." The look on her face was all he needed for an answer.

"I lost my memory a few years ago and that's around the time when the Government took me in. The file is in my bag. One of my friends lost her life getting it for me."

He watched the girl take out the file. "I need to find someone who knows about my past." He explained looking at his hands as she opened it.

A gasp and a thump brought his eyes over to her. "Do you do that every time you learn something new about me?" His smirk turned into a look of concern when he saw her reaction.

"Kai."

* * *

**I'll be updating this weekend, so yes this chapter is a bonus in terms of me updating. Please leave me reviews because it makes me feel so much better since school is not going to plan...**

**I would just like to say that I will only quit this fic as a last resort (the chances are so slim I feel there is little reason to say this). Although later in the year I may not be able to update for long periods of time I will either post my reasons in the previous chapter or on my profile.**

**Please review!**


	4. To Those Who Fear

**This chapter was going to be shorter than the others are and it was also to lighten the mood, but then I decided to add a bit more and it has turned into this. There is a flashback that I have shown using italics may be confusing, so if it is please tell me. I will change it for future chapters.**

* * *

__

**To Those that Fear**

"I lost my memory a few years ago and that's when the Government took me in. The file is in my bag. One of my friends lost her life getting it for me."

Hilary took the file out of the bag. It was a scary thought that this was his only connection to the past.

"I need to find someone who knows about my past."

She carefully opened the file making it look as if she was reading and taking an interest. She was still unsure about this guy and for now she did not trust him. Turning over the first page revealed a photo.

She gasped, thinking: "It couldn't be." She fell into the chair, which fortunately was behind her. Her mind went numb and there was only one thing to escape her mind: "Kai."

"-ey. Hey!" The boy snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Hilary looked up at him and a smile came to her lips. Why had she not seen it before? The two-toned blue-grey hair, the crimson eyes… sure his hair was longer and his build was slightly different, but she should have seen past that.

Before she could stop herself she ran over and hugged him, causing him to fall over onto the bed. Tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged him tighter hoping beyond hope that this was not another dream.

"Do you do this to every guy or am I just special?"

She looked up at his neutral expression and had to contain herself from screaming for joy, which resulted in a small squeak. "It's really you."

"I told you that file is my only link to my past, so obviously I'm Kai."

Hilary looked up at him. "How much do you remember?"

"Bits and pieces just like any normal person, but there is a large gap in time that I don't remember. I'd guess that I remember my life between the ages of five and eleven. It gets a bit blurry then and after that there's nothing until a few months into working with the Government."

"You don't remember anything else?"

"Not really. So what can you tell me?"

She jabbed her finger at him. "You, my friend, were one of the Bladebreakers!"

She looked at his face. It looked like he thought she was crazy. "Don't tell me you've never heard of the Bladebreakers!"

"Well… I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Hilary."

"Anyway, _Hilary _considering I don't know my past I would say that it is pretty obvious I wouldn't remember the Blade… whatevers."

"_Bladebreakers_!" Hilary said through clenched teeth.

"Do you know more about me or not?"

It was then that Hilary realised she was still on top of him. Blushing, she hurriedly got off. "I was one of your friends. I was there the day you supposedly died."

"See that wasn't too bad was it?" Hilary glared when she realised he was commenting on the information she was giving him.

"One thing I did not miss about you were your putdown comments." Again she sighed.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to make dinner."

* * *

Kai watched her leave hoping that something about her would spark his memory. Maybe they had been hidden for so long that he would never get them back. He lay down on the bed and picked up his file. 

"Might as well start here."

Not much later the girl, Hilary, came in with some food while Kai was still looking at the file.

"So has anything jogged your memory?" She asked as she set the tray of food down.

Kai was only listening to the words rather than their meaning. "I thought seeing you would help me remember like in stories or movies, but nothing you've done has made me remember." Kai's fist smashed against the wall causing Hilary to jump. "It's still like I'm meeting you for the first time!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at her. "It's only the first day, so don't get so upset. Maybe eating will help you feel better and even if you don't I'm sure you need something in your stomach." She gave a small smile as she handed the plate to him.

The two of them started eating, but it was not very long before Hilary broke the silence between them. "I only just remembered that I only have one bed."

Kai finished his bite before answering; "I'll sleep on the floor."

"But you're my guest…"

"I've spent nights in places a lot worse than this."

Needles sliced past him, either embedding themselves into the wall or his fellow soldiers. His hair flew behind him as he dodged the attack as if he was a ghost. When the needles stopped he landed gracefully into a pool of blood. He walked away from the fallen bodies and others who were grieving over them; some could not stand the sight.

Kai stepped out of the room wiping off the blood like it was water and he had just been a little boy playing in the puddles on a rainy day. Someone ran and followed him.

"Are you that heartless?" Kai's eyes turned to meet the speaker.

"Listen, girl, I don't have time for people who can't keep up with me."

"Who were you before this?" The girl looked at him as if he was inferior. "Maybe you were one of the Government's science projects." She half-sneered the last part.

Grabbing her he pushed her against the wall. "I'm nobody's pet!" He spat.

Pushing him off she ended the conversation by shouting, "Well, you could've fooled me!"

Kai walked away from her only to find himself alongside one of the scientists. "You're first session is ready."

"Fine I'll be there in a few minutes." He turned, not missing the gleam in the man's eyes as he turned as well.

Kai woke up from the memory. He then thought about everything he had learned in the past twenty-four hours of his life. He sat up looking at the girl. She was the first girl, besides Harpy, that he had seen since his memory was lost. The Government had never been keen on recruiting girls to protect the King.

Sighing he stood up, put his jacket on and walked outside. There was an eerie glow on the street in front of him created by the moonlight. As he stood watching the world around him a faint glow appeared slowly on the horizon, signalling the dawn and another day.

As the Sun made its way over the horizon it looked to Kai as if a bird was flying from it before disappearing into the sky. Brushing it off as his imagination he walked back inside, once again closing himself to the world.

* * *


	5. To the Ones that Grieve

**Before you read this chapter I want to make an apology because it is not very interesting. There's a bit of Kai and Hilary bonding, but that's about it… The next one will be better. I just wanted to slow the pace a bit because too much would've happened at once. **

* * *

_**To the Ones that Grieve**_

Hilary woke up in the morning to the smell of something burning. Jumping out of bed as fast as she could, she ran into the kitchen where Kai seemed to be doing something.

"Why does the whole room smell like burned toast?"

Kai glared at her and went back to what he was doing. "For your information I like my toast to actually be toasted."

"It looks burnt to me." Hilary commented looking at the pieces of toast.

Kai took a bite out of his toast and walked into the other room. "Do you have anyway of knowing what's going on outside your house?"

"The paper should be here soon." Hilary shouted back. She was looking forward to him getting his memory back so he would not be so rude.

"You know it's filled with lies created by the Government?" Kai asked, half-mocking her.

"I am well aware of that, but any triumphs in their minds are what I want to hear about." Hilary turned before looking at him again. "Today we're going to get you some clothes."

As she walked out of the room she thought about what he was going to wear. He could definitely not go out wearing his uniform – both the Government and Rebellion would try to bring him down. Fortunately she shared a bathroom with David and his family, so she could probably ask him when she went over.

"I'm going next door to get you some temporary clothes!" She shouted back to Kai as she walked out the door.

The door to David's house was opened by his four year-old granddaughter. The girl smiled to her as she walked inside.

"Hilary is it true that you and my husband saved a man from one of the Government's armies?" Anne, David's wife looked worried.

"Yes. It turns out he's an old friend of mine that had lost his memory when we thought he had died." Hilary smiled. "We were going to get him some clothes, but I don't think it would be safe for him to be in them because it seems he's betrayed them in some way."

Anne smiled. "My husband's in the back. I'm sure he'll be happy to help you out."

Hilary walked into David's study. There was only one light on near the man, who was hunched over the desk deep in concentration. Hilary had been in this situation before, so she knocked lightly to make sure he was not startled.

David turned and smiled as he heard the knock. "How's our patient?"

Hilary smiled back at him. "He woke up a few hours after we brought him home. It turns out he was an old friend of mine that I thought was dead."

"I never thought one of your friends would join them!"

"He has lost his memory, so I'm looking after him until he gets some of it back. Not that he needs taking care of." She added on a side note.

"I'm sure he's one of the King's for a reason." David laughed.

"What?" Hilary looked at him in astonishment.

"What name does he use other than the name you know him as?"

"He never said his other name."

"I have a feeling he is one of the King's top men, and if I'm right he could really help us out if he agrees to join us."

Hilary looked away, then suddenly remembering why she came over she turned towards him. "Do you have any spare clothes he could temporary borrow? We need to go get him some new clothes and I don't think it's a good idea for him to be out in his uniform."

David nodded in agreement. "Especially if the Government is after him. He will gain more sympathy as a civilian." David rummaged through some cupboards and found a white button-up shirt and jeans. "These are clothes from when I was younger." He said handing them over. "Any problems and I can try and find something else."

"Thank you very much David. We'll bring them back…"

"No need to. My family are all a lot smaller than I am and I'm much too old to wear them. I just hope they fit."

"I'm sure they will. Thank you once again David." She gave him a sweet smile before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hilary walked inside to see Kai on the ground doing, what looked like, drills. She felt it was best to make her presence known. "You're not with the Government anymore…"

"That is no excuse to slack off." He replied while finishing some push-ups.

"Here are some clothes that David said you could keep."

She watched as Kai studied them and, seeming to be satisfied, went into the kitchen to get changed.

It was not much longer before he stepped out again and Hilary almost gasped at the sight. His long hair, which had not been tied back until now, was in a neat braid with the dark strands crossing together. He white shirt was unbuttoned at the top and the jeans seemed to be the exact length he needed them. It was simple, but Hilary had never seen Kai in such light-coloured clothes.

"Are you ready?" Kai's rough voice brought her out of her trance.

She smiled in reply, "Let's go."

The market was given a gloomy backdrop because of the ruined buildings that were dotted around the site; this was made up for by the bright colours of the fabrics that sellers used to decorate their stalls. Despite the hard times people were very friendly and encouraging towards others. The times were not so hard that every man was for himself.

The smells of food, both fresh and rotten filled the air. The best and unfortunately the most expensive food and clothes were sold by Government cronies. Many people had to resort to buying things that were going bad just because they could not afford better.

Hilary had a good income from doing odd jobs, so she was far from resorting to buying the worst food, but she knew she had little to spend. "I suppose that you didn't happen to get paid by the Government did you?"

"I was one of their best, so I received quite a lot of money. Fortunately for us I never trusted my co-workers and always kept my money with me." Kai smirked as he pulled out a thick envelope.

Hilary looked inside the envelope to see enough money to probably buy the whole marketplace. She looked at him with wide eyes and Kai, seeming to read her uneasiness, smirked.

"Don't worry I know exactly how much to use without seeming suspicious. Shall we?"

* * *

Kai had to admit he was impressed. Despite the conditions that people lived in they tried to make it better by earning the money. It was too bad that the only way they would really get far is if they sold illegal merchandise.

He spotted a family who had children playing near-by, probably their own. There was little in the way of goods and it looked like few things had sold. Kai picked up a plane white scarf, feeling the fabric he smiled. Despite the few items on sale they were all good quality.

He walked away from the families' smiling faces with a couple of scarves, a few shirts and a pair of jeans. He had never imagined that buying something from them would make the family so grateful. It seemed so trivial to him.

Hilary was holding a large bad of groceries when he finally met up with her. "Did you get some clothes?"

"So are you my mother now?"

Hilary pocked her tongue out at him and smiled. "Let's go!"

They passed an area where twisted metal with once bright colours lay on the ground. The grass was overgrown and death and decay were everywhere. "What is that place?"

Hilary's smile turned into a look of sorrow. "It used to be the park, but when it started to get used by the Rebellion Force the Government Force destroyed it."

"It looks like both sides have innocent blood on their hands."

Hilary looked at him. "It's not as if the Rebellion wanted to use the park. It was their last option."

"There is always another way." He looked towards the rusting metal bars that used to hold swings. "Sometimes people are too blind to see it. Other times we just don't want to admit it."

"What about you, Kai?"

"I saw the devastation I caused and loved it. It took me a while to realise that the destruction of lives would not help either side, but I knew no other life other than being a child."

"Maybe neither side is in the right."

"You will always find faults in groups because they will never think the same as you do. The thing you must keep in mind is if their faults outweigh the good or vice-versa."

"What is your opinion on the Rebellion?"

"I think they are a poor representation of the people who just want peace and enough so that their families can prosper. Of course not everyone will get that wish, but if the majority do then we have done some good."

"And here I thought all of you were evil." Hilary was referring to the Government Forces.

"A young woman named Phoebe was killed because she did not believe in the King after he destroyed her village. She was the one who gave me my file. I had always known my real name, but I had never put two and two together, so to speak. It was a shock when I suddenly read that bit of information on my past."

* * *

A figure stood in the shadows, watching the couple walk away from the market. "It is only a matter of time…"

* * *

**Again I'm sorry it's not very good. **

**Well, if you're still interested please review, as I would really like to hear your opinions no matter how bad they are. **

**My only request would be that you tell me why things didn't work or I will be doomed to repeat them again…**


	6. To the Ones that Believe

**Usually I write my chapters on the weekend, but it came to Monday and I decided to reread it. I didn't like most of what I had put so I changed it, unfortunately this could mean that it hasn't been proof-read as well as I normally do, so Iwould really appreciate it if you find any errors to tell me.**

_**To the Ones that Believe**_

Kai still had not completely opened up to Hilary. There was a part of him that she was still weary of, as if there was a side to him that was not to be trusted. She shoved away the thoughts as much as possible, but the feeling was still there.

She looked at Kai who was reading the file. "Haven't you finished reading that?"

"I've read through the first part."

Kai had been there for about a month now and seemed to be getting used to Hilary's company. Hilary smiled, she was glad that he seemed to be happy even if they were barely friends.

Suddenly there was banging at the door. "Hide!"

Hilary watched as Kai disappeared from sight before she opened the door. "Oh David, is there something wrong?"

"The Government Forces! They're destroying her house!" Hilary could faintly hear crashes. "Come and see for yourself!"

Then Hilary saw it. The woman on one of the bottom floors was being held as her son, who Hilary had guessed was about nine, was being dragged by the Government Forces.

David growled. "We have to stop those barbarians. They'll take him away to become part of the army."

Before either had done anything, though, there was a blur before one of the Forces was on the ground.

* * *

Kai was standing behind the kitchen wall when he heard a man talking frantically to Hilary.

"The Government Forces! They're destroying her house!"

Kai walked out without Hilary or the man noticing and ran down to where the Forces were taking away the boy. He remembered the times when he had taken young men from their mothers and suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. He had never paid attention to the family, but watching the mother it was as if something clicked. He was not going to let them take away this child.

Without wasting much time he ran and punched the closest man that belonged to the Force, knocking him to the ground.

Kai turned to look at the others and one of the Force widened his eyes. "Phoenix, what's going on?"

Kai looked into his eyes and in a low, dangerous voice said, "Let him go."

"So you really have betrayed us."

"I'm not going to let you take him away."

"Have you joined the Rebellion that quickly?"

"I am on neither side."

"So be it. Destroy him!"

None of the Force were using guns, so Kai knew the playing field would be even. It was then that he felt sick to his stomach and collapsed to the ground, his arms using all of his strength to keep him up. One of the guards used this opportunity to kick Kai across the ground, blacking out in the process.

* * *

Hilary watched as Kai lazily stood up almost if he was not bothered about the fact that he was far outnumbered. A knowing smirk came onto his face, but it was something that made Hilary even less comfortable about the situation.

"Who do you think you're dealing with?" Kai's voice sounded strange almost if he was not the one talking, but someone was doing it through him.

Kai knocked out most of the weapons that were in soldiers' hands without even trying it seemed, and proceeded to attack anyone who came close to him. Those who still were holding weapons seemed too afraid to do anything.

The leader stepped forward. "You don't belong here Kai. Come back to the Government and the King will forget your betrayal."

"When you treat this town the same as most of the others that provide your soldiers, then you can take him away." Kai said motioning to the boy. He gave a laugh that made shivers run down Hilary's spine. "Then again the Government were terrible with their choices. I have yet to fight anyone who's even half-decent."

He stole one of the soldiers' weapons and killed one of the men who had not had time to escape. "Consider that a present for the King. Good day." Kai was so close to the speaker that their faces were almost touching.

Suddenly with one swift motion the man was on the ground with a slash up his face and barely missing his eye.

Kai smiled at his opponent. "I suggest you leave before I decide to do a lot worse to you."

Hilary was too shocked to move. Kai almost looked like he was possessed or something. Kai had never been ruthless for all the time she had known him, so what had made him change so much?

Kai turned his back, so he was facing the family, then turned his head. "I will not let you harm anyone here, so you better tell Serpent to beware, because I'm tired of being a pawn in his game. If any of his armies do any damage here I will personally take that as the signal to destroy his whole kingdom."

The man got up and looking at Kai he turned and started to run. "Retreat!"

"That was amazing!" Kai turned to look at the boy. "I wish I could do that, then I'd destroy the whole Kingdom."

Hilary watched as Kai turned his back on the boy and almost sneered at him. "Then you're just another fool with a pathetic dream that will never come true."

The boy looked up at Kai in both wonder and fear as he turned from the family and walked calmly away as if nothing had happened. Everyone else's expressions mirrored the boy's.

Hilary collapsed into David's arms her eyes wide, tears stinging her eyes as shewatched at the spot he had been standing in. "What happened to you?"

* * *

Please review! If you haven't noticed already I'll be updating this fic. every Friday night/ Saturday morning (in my time).


	7. Hope From the Shadows

**A new character is coming into the story, so this chapter will consist of his and Kai's stories. Also his story is going to take place from around the beginning of the story to the present time.**

_**Hope From the Shadows**_

Tap tap tap ttap ttaap tapp taapp ttaapp. It never stopped no matter how hard he tried. Even when his hands were not moving he could still hear the tapping of keys on a keyboard. That is what he and his colleagues did all day.

He laid back on his bed the tapping drilling into his skull. It would not be much longer before he cracked under the pressure. He opened his tired eyes to reveal brown irises and, reaching to his nose he picked up his thin-rimmed glasses and set them on the table beside him.

His once mousy brown hair was sleek and in some ways shiny. In a lot of ways he looked like any other business worker. In some ways he missed being picked on because at least it meant people noticed and acknowledged him. He was another worker for the King and no matter what he tried they always found him. Apart from when he was running away no one took any notice of him.

He was Kenny Dion and he was one of the hackers in the Rebellion Force, or at least he had been until one of his 'friends' had ratted him out. Putting the harsh memories aside, he soon, like always, grew used to the tapping inside his brain and settled into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Wake up already!" The frantic, harsh whispers soon had him awake.

"What's happening?" Kenny automatically put on his glasses to see one of the other computer workers.

"They've found two traitors in King's personal army."

"You're kidding!" Inside Kenny was leaping for joy, but he had learned to keep his thought to himself.

"And not just any soldiers. Harpy was killed as a traitor and the other is rumoured to be Phoenix!"

Kenny had heard of Phoenix. It was even rumoured that he was in line for King's crown after he stepped down. So why would someone give up that kind of position?

"Basically King won't listen to his army witnesses and wants proof that Phoenix has betrayed him. Of course that's where we come in.

"Since Phoenix is one of the best we have to guess that he won't use anything that can be tapped. This means that we have to go on the streets. You've already been chosen 'cause no one will suspect you." The man smiled at Kenny's reaction. "The meeting's in twenty minutes."

* * *

The meeting had not taken very long and soon they were on the streets in pairs. It felt great to be out in the fresh air and feel the sunlight on his unnaturally pale skin. Kenny knew this search would take a while, but he began to realise how hard it was really going to be when they still had found no sign of Phoenix. It was several weeks before he found anything.

He walked through the marketplace with a photo of the young man that had escaped from the Government. It was late in that day before he found someone who recognised the photo.

"He went that way. Such a nice young man." A mother smiled as her children played around her.

Kenny gave a short thanks before he ran in the direction that he had been pointed in. He was about to turn around a corner when he heard a familiar voice:

"What about you, Kai?"

He peaked around the corner to see his old friend Hilary with Phoenix. The two of them were talking about the Rebellion and the Government Forces. It took him even longer to realise what Hilary had called him. Could it be? Kenny hid behind the corner and looked at the photo again. Why had he not seen it before? Then again in a way there was not that much in common with the old Kai, Kenny thought as he took another look at the photograph.

The two of them were still talking and Kenny wished that he could be with them, away from the Government. Thinking of that name suddenly brought him back to the present.

Kenny moved out of sight after he had watchedthe two of them. "It's only a matter of time…"

Kenny looked down to see a small girl with light wavy hair looking around the corner. She turned her mischievous eyes onto him, smiled and then skipped away.

Kenny fell with his back to the wall, slumping down and forgetting about the strange girl and what she had said. "The Government will find him and probably punish both him and Hilary." He sighed, but then realised something. "What the Government doesn't know won't hurt anyone… well except them."

With that he gave a small smile in Kai and Hilary's direction and walked away. He would find them again, but now was not the time.

* * *

He had not gone back to Hilary straight after the incident. He was still trying to piece together what happened. Whenever he fought it was as if something took over from the inside; something with a lot of power and skill. In so many ways he was afraid of himself, but he thought it would improve if he was not taking orders. He realised how wrong he was.

Kai stopped and sat on one of the destroyed structures in the park. He looked up at the sky, which was becoming a canvas of different colours with the blues and reds mixing together as the Sun slowly set gradually giving in to the blue-black of the night.

It was strange how much his eyes had been opened just in the few weeks away from the Government Force. He had changed a lot and yet this _thing _inside of him was making him the same killer, just in a different environment. He was dangerous not only to the ones he fought, but the ones he wanted to protect as well.

He finally had slowly pieced together the memories of the incident that he had to sometimes drag from his mind and he had an idea what had happened. He began to make his way back in the safety of the night.

It was not very long before his footsteps were followed by another pair; obviously trying to mask his into Kai's, and doing a bad job of it too. Kai turned a corner and stopped, waiting for the figure to catch up.

There was a small yelp as Kai grabbed the man by his neck and slammed him into the wall. "Who are you?"

"K… Ke… Kenny… D… Dion, sir." Kai had never seen someone shake as much as this boy.

"Are the Government running out of all their good spies?"

"I'm not here to spy." The young man's eyes were still scrunched up as if waiting for Kai to punch him.

Kai slowly lowered him down to the ground and the man continued his explanation, "You see the two of us knew each other before Take Over Day… well it didn't really happen in a day, but…"

"I get the point!"

"I'm sorry, but I tend to give long explanations when I'm nervous."

"I noticed."

"I was ordered to keep track of you by the Government, but when I saw you with Hilary I suddenly realised who you were."

So this was theone of the peoplehe had sensed that day at the market. It explained a lot, but he did not want Hilary to get anymore involved with his fight on the Government. Even if the boy said he was a friend.

"Listen, Kai I can help you put a stop to the Government once and for all. We need a few of our old friends, but with them we can do it."

"How do I know you're an ally?"

"I was captured and forced to work for the Government. Fortunately this is the area I'm supposed to be in, so they won't expect anything yet.

"If Hilary doesn't recognise me then you have full right to kill me. Is that a deal?"

"If you're betting your life on Hilary's memory you must either be very confident or you have a death wish." Kai released Kenny from his grasp. "Have they tagged you?"

"No, but I'm supposed to report back in a few minutes."

"That makes this easier. Let's go."

* * *

**I'm sorry if that last part was confusing, but I couldn't really think of anything else. The chapters should be getting longer now that the characters are coming into the story.**

**I would really love it if you left me a review.**


	8. You are Mistaken

**OK this chapter has a lot of information to digest. Basically you'll know what's happened to every character I can think of. I'm sorry this chapter will probably seem rushed, but I did not think it would be good if I introduced the characters one by one and then you learned their history. That would slow the story down way too much and I would quickly lose interest. For some charaters in beyblade this will be the only time they're mentioned.**

**Again a new character's story is being introduced and the chapter starts with a flashback.**

* * *

_**You are Mistaken**_

_Kai walked into a room filled with machines and men and women in white coats walking and checking on things that Kai could not even understand. He glanced at people strapped to tables screaming to be released as the scientists prodded and tested them._

"_Ah you're here." Kai turned to see the same scientist that had approached him before. "It seems that our volunteers are not taking the enhancements very well, but the King himself has ordered for us to test them on you. Do you agree to serve the greater cause?"_

"_Do I have a choice?"_

_The man seemed to ignore Kai's comment as he started imputing some data into the computer. He motioned to a glass cylinder and was going to speak, but Kai anticipated his words and walked in as soon as he had removed his clothes. Other scientists came and put on an oxygen mask as well as wires to monitor his vitals._

_As soon as the door was closed a strange liquid rushed in submerging him and seemed to be trying to get into his body. He scrunched his eyes tighter to stop himself from screaming out, but the liquid, whatever it was, continued to force its way into his body as wounds he thought had healed opened once again. The pain was so great that he could soon feel himself slipping into darkness, but not before an inhumane scream shook his body._

* * *

Kai barely stopped himself from jolting awake as he sat in a chair opposite Hilary and Kenny. The two seemed to be talking about old times and old friends. People that he had known in the past. Kenny turned to look at him. "So he doesn't remember anything?" 

"_He _doesn't remember you, so why are you so surprised?" Kai glared at the young man. Hilary may have trusted the man, but there was nothing that said he had to completely trust a stranger to him.

"I'm sorry Kai, but it's surprising that you haven't done something to trigger your memory. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Both Kai and Hilary turned to look at him, Hilary with hope and Kai with impatience.

"Well you see there is a type of amnesia that is incurable called retrograde amnesia. Basically, it's caused by many things including illness and head trauma and that the patient loses his memory of events before the instant, becoming better the further you go back in time. You seem to have got off pretty lightly."

"This is getting off lightly?" It seemed Hilary could not believe what Kenny had just said.

"Usually the patient also suffers from short term memory loss and it's unheard of to get one without the other, but I guess there's a first time for everything."

Kai contemplated what Kenny had just said. It would explain why he could not get his memory back after all these years, but the fact that he might never remember them again scared him in a way. He liked the futile hope rather than none at all.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into the eyes of Hilary. Her worry was as obvious as Kenny's nervousness around him. He gave her a small smile in reassurance and to show he was feeling better after the incident with the Government soldiers.

"So how are we going to contact our old friends?" Kai looked from Hilary to Kenny as he spoke.

"We don't even know if they're alive. I saw Tyson just over a month ago, but that is as good as saying I saw him a year ago. Times are too unpredictable and for all we know they've all been captured or worse…"

"Well we might as well try to find them. We may be able to find them at your grave – I mean marker." Kenny seemed to be trying to cover up his uneasiness around Kai.

"Marker?" Kai was not expecting that.

"Yeah, Tyson went there a lot after you disappeared." Hilary said agreeing with Kenny.

"But we need to know if he still goes there." Kai sighed. "Then what about the others. We can't just go to the government office and ask if they happen to know where these people are at the moment."

Kai watched as the young man jumped up. "That's a great idea!"

Hilary's eyes went wide. "Are you crazy! Neither you nor Kai could get into that place without being shot."

"I can ask them without leaving this room." And with that Kenny pulled out his laptop.

A smirk came onto Kai's lips. "Can you hack into their files?"

"I could before I was captured and I very much doubt they've got anyone better to stop me."

The three of them shared a smile as Kenny started up the laptop.

_Just like old times._

* * *

A boy in his late teens sat on top of some crates that had been left next to a warehouse. The moonlight shone in his red hair and a scar on his forehead could only be seen by the shadow it made. His once round face had become more bony and slimmer as well as his expression becoming graver. His eyes reflected a slightly green version of the scene in front of him. 

There was a crash near-by. Most people would have been weary, but he already knew the newcomer.

"What took you so long Tyson?" He asked trying to annoy him like he used to.

Tyson completely ignored him and walked into the warehouse where they slept. The boy turned back to the ocean with tears in his eyes. He would not cry, though. He could not cry. He jumped down from the crates, revealing himself to be quite tall as he followed Tyson into the warehouse.

"Daichi, I thought you said you were going to get some more food." Daichi glared at Tyson's back.

"I would've if you hadn't needed bailing out! You shouldn't go wondering around like that unless you want to get yourself killed!"

Ever since Kai had died Tyson had listened to Daichi less and less. The only time he still felt that he existed was when Tyson got angry with him. It was always the same and Tyson never seemed to accept his apologies.

"Can't you do anything right?" Tyson always said those things to Daichi, but he had started to ignore them, just like he was ignored.

Daichi turned and walked outside, dropping a bag what little food he had got that day. Tyson either did not notice or he just did not care.

* * *

"Were you followed?" A man in his thirties greeted Daichi at the door to what looked like an old club. 

" 'Course not." The only expression on Daichi's face that had yet to change since he was younger was when he felt triumph.

Daichi walked in to be greeted by the smells of cigarette smoke and alcohol, neither of which he would be going near the sources if he could help it. There was a lighted corner where three men were playing cards, which Daichi walked up to.

"You guys been here long?" Daichi smirked as he pulled up a chair.

"We almost thought you weren't gonna show." One of the men, Jonathan, put his cards down smiling. He had practically adopted Daichi after what happened.

One of the others, Johnny, spoke up; "Can we get this over with?"

"I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness, but time is short." His accomplice, Robert spoke.

Daichi remembered both Robert and Johnny from the World Championships. Back when the only thing he had worried about was defeating Tyson. He almost laughed aloud at the triviality of his dreams back then.

"So have you any new information?" Johnny was never known for his patience.

Jonathan ignored him and turned towards Daichi, "Could Tyson come?"

"He wouldn't have been in a fit enough state to hear what we are trying to do." Memories flooded his mind and he was beginning to regret shouting at Tyson earlier. It had not been Tyson's fault that they were in this situation.

Robert and Johnny looked down for a bit before Robert spoke. "Of the old BBA Revolutions there are very few still alive _and_ on our side."

Johnny continued, "We were able to produce a rough timeline for the events that have happened since Take Over."

Jonathan nodded for them to continue, adding "Please go through each of the old teams and tell us about everyone."

Robert's eyes seemed to glaze with memories as he spoke, "The most recent death was in the White Tigers. Lee had been ambushed by some enemy spies, who tortured him before killing him and leaving his body to be found by the rest of the team. As you probably already know Kevin has disappeared, presumed dead and Gary was killed saving Ray. Tao, Ray and Mariah are in hiding with Mystel and Crusher from BEGA. We could easily find them, though, if need be.

"Brooklyn was taken by the government and was used as a lab rat. He died from all the poisons and other materials they shoved into his body. From what we know Ming-Ming is living with civilians and Garland has unfortunately joined the Government.

"Max and Rick of the All Starz, along with Emily help out the Rebellion Force. Michael has disappeared and we suspect he is spying on the Government. Both Eddy and Steve are with the Government.

"The Blitzkrieg Boys were harder to find out about, so our information is not very accurate, but from what we know they have all joined the Government."

"Tala would never join them!" Daichi was not going to let his friend and rival be accused like that.

"We don't know whose side those guys are on… we just have to hope that they're really on our side." Johnny's grave expression did not change as he spoke and then continued for Robert, "Barthez Battalion have all joined with the Rebellion after Mathilda was killed. The Saint Shields want nothing to do with the fight and neither do F Dynasty, although F Dynasty did say that if we needed help they would be there.

"We believe Zeo has been reprogrammed to work for the Government Force…"

They knew the rest, Hilary was safe, King and Queen were killed protecting the people of Tokyo, Oliver and Enrique had defected to the Government, Kenny had been captured and…

"Kai." Daichi barely registered he had said the name aloud.

"There are rumours on the streets…" Johnny started before Robert cut him off.

"What rumours?" Jonathan and Daichi looked up at them.

Johnny continued, "A few days ago it was revealed that one of the Government Force's top soldiers had betrayed them."

A smile came on Daichi's face. This was the best news they had heard in a long time.

"It gets better. The person is rumoured to be the heir of the King and another rumour says that the soldier is Kai Hiwatari!

"For all we know it could be people trying to get their hopes up, but we recently discovered that Kenny's escaped from the Government. If some, maybe all of the information is true then we should act soon. I mean the fact that a top Government soldier could join our side would be great even if he wasn't Kai."

The others nodded with a new hope in each of their eyes. It even seemed that Robert had reconsidered the information when he heard it from his friend. Their celebrating was cut off by a gunshot and a boot slammed into the door.

Jonathan turned, pulling out a gun. "Daichi I want you to get out of here and take my laptop." He motioned towards the table. "Now go!"

Instead of running Daichi jumped under the table with the laptop while the others were not looking. Through the material Daichi could make out each of his friends. He watched as words were exchanged and gunshots were fired and before he knew it Robert and Jonathan were dead on the floor.

He watched Johnny raise his gun only to be shot in the arm, the gun sliding under the table and into his hands. He looked to see that there was only one soldier left, so he crept out of his hiding place, aimed the gun and fired.

The shot was deafening and Daichi looked to see the man had been shot in the chest, but not the heart, as he was still breathing. The man looked like a fish out of water, gasping for oxygen as blood slowly pooled around the wound. Daichi dropped the gun in shock, as his mind went numb. He barely registered the other shot as Johnny had picked up the gun and finished the man off.

He felt himself being lifted onto someone's back, he guessed it was Johnny, and went over to the table where the laptop was. He never knew killing someone who was trying to kill his friends would be so hard. It was supposed to be easy, just like in the movies… but this was not in the movies. This was real.

* * *

**I looked up retrograde amnesia and I've tried to base Kai around that. I'm sorry if the information I used is in any way wrong as I do not mean to offend anyone. If there is anything wrong with it then I will not hesitate to edit the story accordingly.**

**Well after I think I've included everything I wanted to say: **

**Please Review!**


	9. You have yet to Awaken

**Let's see… there is a very long flashback that I am quickly warning you about. It doesn't give away much, but it's there. I think that's all you need to know for now. Enjoy if you can…**

* * *

_**You have yet to Awaken**_

"_Hey Kai wait up." It was always the same with the two of them; Tyson would catch up to Kai, but Kai was always just ahead of him in some other way._

"_I thought you boys were going to leave without me." Hilary had a small smile gracing her lips as she walked towards the two boys._

_It had been a year since the BEGA tournament and a lot had changed. The world found itself in a large crisis with a new organisation that called itself the Government Force was quickly taking over countries. No one was sure where the organisation had originated from, but it was conquering countries at an alarming rate. Japan; Europe, who had agreed to join together to fight; Russia; China and North America were the only countries that were mostly free, but each country was slowly losing the battle._

_It had been a couple of months since the Take Over had started and every citizen was trying to fight it, but at the same time it did not stop them from enjoying their lives, yet._

_The three of them had become used to each other's company so much so that it was almost impossible to see them apart. Kai and Tyson both agreed to continue to teach children how to beyblade. It was a way to relieve the stress that they received while training with a new army the free countries had collectively named the Rebellion Force. Kenny was working full-time there, so they rarely saw him, but that did not mean that he was not always in their thoughts._

_The three of them walked to the park where Daichi seemed to have been patiently waiting for them with none other than Kenny._

"_Kenny I thought you'd disappeared off the face of the planet!" Tyson grinned as he shook his friend's hand._

"_Always the comedian… I actually came to warn you guys about a problem in the Rebellion." At everyone's curious faces he continued, "The Rebellion believes that the Government is already here and has established a base. You all need to be on guard."_

"_You're a bit late sir."_

_They turned to see half a dozen soldiers standing in front of them. They could easily take on the soldiers, but upon looking at the rest of the park the group could see there were many children playing very close to them._

"_We have to get them out of here." Hilary whispered everyone's thoughts._

"_I'll distract them long enough for you guys to get the children away, then we can take these creeps down." Tyson looked at each of them to get an approval. _

_They nodded and set their plan into action._

"_Hey!" Tyson walked over to the soldiers trying to get their attention._

_All of them took the bait as two pulled out guns. Tyson took out his own gun, shooting one of them. Tyson had been told that he had good aim and would be a great asset to the Rebellion, but it seemed fate had other ideas._

_Tyson had dodged and fired until only one was left. The man shot Tyson, grazing his arm and making him drop his weapon. Before Tyson could bend down the gun was pointing to his chest and the man had a smirk on his face._

"_Slide it over." Tyson complied by kicking it towards his captor._

_As the man went to pick it up there was a slice and Tyson stood, catching his beyblade. Surprisingly there were only small drops of blood were clinging to his attack ring, reminding him what he had just done. Tyson had launched right between the man's eyes. He had not stood a chance._

_A hand on his shoulder brought him from his trance. "Tyson we need to leave. For all we know they're gonna send more to this area."_

_Tyson turned around to see that there was blood all over him._

"_What happened?"_

"_Not all of them had revealed themselves. Don't worry about it. I think more of it belongs to them." Tyson did not miss the hollow look in Kai's eyes as his smile never reached his face._

_Before following Kai he turned. "This is where we died together."_

The rain pored out like there was a river over the warehouse and the front door was the waterfall. He wished he had been right, but he had not known what dying was. He could safely say he was dead now; only a hollow shell.

Tyson listened to it as he sat there thinking about the past. To say he was trapped there would be admitting that Daichi was right, but it seemed that his memories had already taken over his life.

He looked up as lightening flashed revealing a visitor; he was too tall to be Daichi.

"Tyson!"

Tyson barely recognised the voice as Johnny McGregor. "What's going on?"

Johnny was carrying Daichi on his back. Both of them looked really rough, like they had been through a fight.

"Daichi needs some rest… actually I do too." Johnny set Daichi down before he sat on a crate with his head resting on his arms. "I should've done more…"

"What happened?" Tyson may have been keeping up with other's lives, but he did not want to stand by and let an old friend down.

"Robert was killed by those monsters." Johnny's fists were shaking with anger and sadness.

Tyson looked out to the rain just like he always did, but what came next was not anticipated. "Tell me everything that has happened since Kai's death."

_It is time to stop running._

* * *

Kai just stood there. It was like he was waiting for the world to end as he stared at the moon. It seemed night was the only time he acted like the old Kai. 

Hilary watched as he bathed himself in the moonlight. It was the same every night. He would wake up around two- she knew the time thanks to Kai and Kenny updating her home- and then he would stand there until the sun rose. It was if he was waiting for something, Hilary's eyes widened in realisation, or someone.

"Suzaku." The name only came out as a whisper, but Hilary knew Kai had heard.

"Suzaku?"

Hilary walked out to meet Kai, resting her arms on the rails and leaning her head on him. "The two of you were very close. She was your bitbeast. You should remember that."

"I do."

Both turned so that they were facing each other. Before she could think and stop herself she ran into Kai's chest, wrapping her arms around and holding him to make sure he would not leave her.

"It's not fair! I want to go back when we were all together and the only things we worried about were school and the next mad scientist who wanted to take over, but never did. I want a life where we're not separated."

It was then that she realised that Kai had wrapped his arms around her and was holding her the same way she was. "We have to make do with what we have, since nothing we do can change it. We'll find our friends and when we've got rid of the Government we'll be a family again. I promise."

"But you don't know them." Hilary looked into Kai's eyes.

Kai smiled, "I trust you more than I let on. If these people were such good friends to you then I have nothing to lose by at least giving them a chance."

The tears had stopped, but the two of them stood like that comforting each other after years of loneliness.

* * *

Hilary woke up to the smell of cooking. She sat up only to find Kenny working on his laptop. 

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Kenny had yet to look up from his laptop.

Hilary smiled at the memories it brought, before last night came into her mind. Had it been a dream?

She stood up and walked into the kitchen where Kai was making breakfast and seemed to be doing a good job, although she could not help but notice there was a trace of burnt something in the room.

"You're finally up. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep today away."

"Aww that rhymed." Hilary smiled at Kai's face. "You know I'm just trying to wind you up."

Kai's frown turned into a more neutral expression. "I know. By the way your toast is there." Kai was pointing to a plate of bread.

"Ha ha very funny Kai." Hilary remembered the conversation about his 'burnt' toast. She smiled and took out her plate.

"Hilary?"

"Yeah?" Hilary turned to look at Kai.

"I meant what I said last night."

Hilary was slightly confused, but answered anyway. "I know you trust my friends." With that she walked out of the kitchen.

Hilary sat down behind Kenny watching him as he typed on the laptop. Kai came in a few minutes later with his and Kenny's breakfast.

"I never knew you were one to cook, Kai." Kenny commented as he devoured his meal.

"I'm not. I've just been watching Hilary for the time I've been here. It's easier to learn by watching someone."

Hilary blushed. "I'm not that good."

A thought suddenly occurred to Hilary. "Guys I'll be back in a bit I'm just going to go out."

The two boys nodded as Hilary walked out of the door.

The beach was still the place where she was able to clear her mind. There had to be a way to find her old friends. She felt useless having to wait for Kenny to finish trying to hack into the Government files.

The past couple of months had been the closest she had ever felt to her past life. When Kai came back it was if all the pieces of her shattered hope she had lost had been picked up and brought back to her by him and now they were rebuilding it together. Hilary did not know where this new path would take her, but as long as some of her friends were there she would live with the pain around her.

* * *

**OK for those who don't already know Suzaku is Kai's bitbeast, while Dranzer is the beyblade. I wanted to show a difference between the beast and the 'blade. **

**Also I apologise again for the flashback, it's really just a way to show when the characters began to change and why they act the way they do in the present.**

**Please review, though.**


	10. To the Horrors of the Day

**As promised here's the next chapter. Note:I'm sorry if I confused people in the last chapter. In the manga each of the 'bladers name their 'blades (i.e. Tyson names his 'blade Dragoon, but his bitbeast is the blue dragon (Seiryu in Japanese – speaking of which…).**

* * *

_**To the Horrors of the Day**_

"What was I thinking?" Kai did not realise he was thinking out loud until he heard Kenny's reply.

"What's wrong?" Kenny looked up from the computer.

Kai gave a huge sigh, "Nothing."

"Does this have anything to do with last night?" Kai, who had taken a sip of water, had almost spit it out when he heard that question.

"Don't tell me you were awake."

"You should tell her when she's conscious, not when she's half-asleep."

"Why am I even listening to you?"

"Because Hilary trusts me."

Kai sighed in defeat and sipped some more water. Putting his drink down, he walked over to his bag, which contained several weapons that he specialised in. He took the two swords out and started to rub the blades with a cloth.

Kenny's voice piped up. "You know we have coffee."

"I've never liked cof… I don't like coffee anymore." Realising what Kenny had meant by it.

Kenny smiled. It was the first time in a very long period that he had been able to catch Kai out in a way and Kai was not happy for it. In response Kai glared at Kenny and turned his back on him as he sat on the chair, continuing to polish one of the swords absentmindedly.

* * *

"…_Hey… hey!"_

_Kai opened his eyes slowly to see the girl from before. He wanted to sit up but his body did not seem to be listening. He felt nothing other than a dull pain in his head._

"_I thought you weren't gonna wake up. The man that brought you in thought so too." Why the girl was concerned was beyond him, but a part of him was glad._

_He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He could not even feel himself breathing._

"_I'll get the doctors." She stood up and walked away._

_It was not much longer before the head scientist showed up and by the look on his face it seemed he had not been expecting Kai to make it through the 'procedure' as he had called it._

_He shouted out to his cronies. "Get some machines for this boy. He won't keep this up on his own!"_

_At that the scientists all got to work to keep Kai alive._

* * *

"…_ake sure the next stage is done by 16th of this month or else."_

"_But sir that's the day after tomorrow. He may not recover in ti…"_

"_Are you questioning his authority?" Another person was speaking._

"_No sir it's just that, since he's the first and only one to survive shouldn't we do all we can to make sure it stays that way?"_

"_That's enough! I've heard enough of you two arguing! Get him to the next stage by the 16th or you will both be punished severely."_

"_Yes sir!"_

_Kai's head was so groggy the conversation was remembered and heard, but he could not understand it at the time. "What's happening?"_

_The head scientist and a man Kai assumed was his assistant turned to look at him._

_The head scientist, a man with brown eyes, purple hair, and huge sideburns to match, stood in front of him. "How are you feeling young Kai?"_

_His voice would have sent shivers down Kai's spine if he had been able to move. "I still can't feel my body."_

"_Sir…"_

"_I know!" He snapped at his assistant. "First of all the man that you heard on the screen was King Serpent. He thinks that you have great potential, but to be able to accept this you must take on a new identity. Don't worry it's nothing drastic. The only real thing that will be change is your name, but because of this treatment we think that you may change physically as well."_

_Kai nodded as much as he could to show he was listening._

"_Good. We'll begin the second stage as soon as we're ready."_

_Suddenly all the feeling came back into his body, but now he was starting to wish it would go again as it felt like his insides were expanding so much that he was going to break apart from the inside. He lost control of his body as tears cascaded down his cheeks and his breathing became so fast that he could not get enough oxygen inside his lungs._

"_Sir at this rate he won't make it."_

"_Trust me he can withstand worse than this." The man with the purple hair was in Kai's line of sight smiling so that all the lines on his face seemed to become more defined. "It won't be much longer master Kai."_

_Kai had little time to contemplate the man's strange behaviour before his senses seemed to shut down._

* * *

Kai shook his head trying to clear his head of the memories for the time. He set the now polished swords on the table. 

"Kenny?" Kai sensed Kenny jump.

"Yeah?"

"Did Hilary tell you what happens when I fight?"

"I knew about it already. It was a new type of technology that was going to be used to make the Government soldiers invincible, but when they tested it on you they soon found out that they could not control the person once he began to fight, so the project was terminated."

"Why didn't they remove it?"

"King asked for it not to be removed because you would only need to fight when someone was attacking you. He never expected you to betray him."

"So I was his heir."

"I though you knew."

"There were rumours, but nothing that made me really suspect it. Anyway, how much longer do you think you'll be?"

"I've found a report that fits a couple of our old friends, mainly the recent death of a man named Robert."

"Who is he?"

"He was a beyblader that our team had fought when we first came together, before we won our first World Championship title." Kenny scrolled down the article.

"According to the report there were two others that got away matching the descriptions of our old friends Daichi and Johnny. Although the witnesses did have to be tortured because the Force soldiers had all been killed."

"In other words it's not very reliable." Kai finished as he stood up and went to the kitchen.

Kai heard Kenny's response; "Let's just hope they're still alive."

Kai sighed looking at the water as it slowly trickled down the drain. "Let's hope."

Kai looked through the dark clouds to see the Sun breaking through.

* * *

Tyson was silent. There was nothing to say in answer to what he had just heard. They had very few allies and the number seemed to be decreasing every day. The Government was cracking down on anyone that said any bad thing about them and punishing them in the worst possible ways. 

"Can we get in touch with our old friends?"

Johnny looked at Tyson. "It would be possible, but it would be too dangerous since we don't have much power. We couldn't hide everyone."

"Have you heard anything from Hilary since I last saw her?"

Both shook their heads, but Daichi was the one to answer, "Sorry Tyson."

"It's alright. I'm going to go and see her. Maybe she can help us."

* * *

Tyson walked down the streets hoping to find someone who knew her. He had cleaned himself up and he carried around their old beyblade team picture hoping that someone would recognise an older version of the girl, but like most of his recent plans it had not worked out. 

Tyson sat at an abandoned café debating what he should do. There had been no leads on her, so he was right back to where he started. Then only place left to go was Kai's grave and he somehow doubted she would go there after what he had said to her. He brought his head to the table and whacked it on the aluminium surface before resting his head, trying to control his anger at both himself and the situation.

"Why are you hurting yourself?"

Tyson moved his head to the side to see a girl looking at him with an amused, yet her deep blue eyes had a slightly worried expression. She had her creamy light hair tied back with a few little curls in her face. She looked around four or five.

"Did you lose something? My dad always hurts himself when he's too frustrated, but Mom always stops him from hurting himself too much."

"I can't find an old friend of mine that I haven't seen in a while."

"Well if you haven't seen her in a while I doubt that you'll find her by just sitting here, especially since you have your head buried; well it's not really buried, but you get what I mean. Right?"

Tyson felt a small smile come to his face, "Thanks kid."

The girl grinned in return. "Anything to help you. Can I help you look for her as well?"

Tyson smiled. It was obvious the girl wanted to talk to someone. "How old are you?"

"I'll be four very soon." She grinned at him and held up four fingers to emphasise her point.

"You're pretty mature for a three year old." Tyson said getting up and kneeling to her height.

"I'm not three I'm three and three quarters!" The girl puffed out her cheeks a bit to show she was annoyed.

Tyson laughed and got up. "I really need to find my friend now. Thanks for cheering me up."

"I know where one of your friends is." Somehow the girl had snatched the photograph and pointed to Kai. "Follow me."

The girl started to run and Tyson ran after her. "Come on kid this isn't funny. Give me back that picture."

"I saw him just a few minutes ago." The girl was running quite fast, which was strange considering she had such small legs.

* * *

Tyson followed the girl to the place where Kai's grave was. He watched the girl crouch behind the trees and motion for him to do the same. There was man standing there with sunglasses on staring down at the gravestone that had Kai's name on it. Tyson watched at the young man traced the letters and Tyson recited the inscription under his breath. 

"_The lone wolf with a special place in our hearts."_

It was the only thing they could all agree on at the time, but watching this man read it made it seem that much more corny.

Suddenly there were shouts and the man was partially surrounded by other men who looked pretty mad. "Well if it isn't the mighty Phoenix. You don't look so powerful now that your army isn't backing you up."

"Phoenix?" Tyson's voice was barely above a whisper, but the girl had heard it.

"My Dad says that the top Government Force soldiers have code names that come from animals of legend."

Tyson looked at the girl and back to the man that was ready to defend himself. He stood up ready to do something. He felt a tug at his sleeve.

"It's too dangerous. He will kill you along with them."

"What?"

Tyson turned to hear gunshots and what he saw shocked him. Every man except for Phoenix was on the ground either hurt or unconscious. Tyson watched as Phoenix picked up the gun and decided to act.

"Put it down." With lightening speed Tyson had taken out his own gun and was aiming it at Phoenix's head.

With one swift movement the two guns were pointed at each other in a stalemate.

"Well?" Phoenix seemed to have an aura of confidence that Tyson usually only associated with the Government soldiers that were inexperienced and did not know what they were getting themselves into, but he was different.

Tyson answered by knocking both of their guns away and going for his family sword, which he had cleaned up after the fighting got really bad. It seemed that Phoenix also knew what he was doing, as he brought out two swords, crossing them, so they gleamed in the Sun as one light.

The first clash was made and both swords were still ringing when they were pulled away. Tyson noted Phoenix had only used one to block his attack. Phoenix smiled as he effortlessly brought the swords down at different times, making Tyson have to work twice as hard to move his sword from side to side.

Finally Phoenix anticipated Tyson's movement and pushed one of his swords onto Tyson's so it was sandwiched with the ground. The other went straight for Tyson's neck.

There was another musical clash as Tyson barely managed to move his sword up to block the attack with the handle, moving his hand away just before the blow. Tyson, who was panting heavily, looked up to see that Phoenix had yet to show he was even interested in the fight.

Growling, Tyson straightened himself and ran at the man. Again Phoenix seemed to effortlessly dodge and parry his attacks. Tyson almost wondered if the young man was really this calm or if that was the reason he hid his eyes.

Tyson backed away, knowing the only thing that would save him was Seiryu. He concentrated all of his energy into his sword, which started to glow a light blue colour. A smirk grew on his face as his opponent backed up slightly.

"Seiryu!"

A giant gust of wind would usually have sent his opponent back, but the young man more or less held his ground. His shirt ripped in places as the wind cut it. Tyson knew it was not right to attack someone with his bitbeast, but he had learned a while ago that going easy on opponents only hurt him in the end.

Tyson watched as Phoenix jumped up where the wind attack would not reach him and used the handle of his sword to knock the wind out of him, both literally and metaphorically. Tyson fell to the ground trying to draw breath in as Phoenix landed gracefully on the ground.

"Have you decided to give up yet?" The man's smirk only made Tyson angrier.

Tyson was still on the ground thanks to the blow in the stomach as Phoenix moved closer. Tyson looked up to see one of Phoenix's swords being swiftly brought towards his head.

* * *

**Yes I am stopping here. Say what you like (to an extent). The thing Tyson did with his bitbeast will be explained in further chapters, so please don't review asking how Tyson did that.**

**Please review!**


	11. The Price you Pay

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I was really ill last weekend and your reviews really brightened my day.**

* * *

_**The Price to Pay**_

Tyson closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the sword as it came towards him.

"Kai, stop!"

Tyson opened his eyes and jumped back as he realised the sword had been stopped a hair's width away from him.

Tyson looked away from the sword for a second to see both Kenny and Hilary were standing there. He turned back to look at the young man, Phoenix.

"He's on our side."

Tyson had yet to understand what Hilary was saying to the man, "Hilary what are you talking about? He's a Government soldier."

Tyson watched from the corner of his eye as Hilary walked up to the soldier and whispered something in his ear. The young man seemed as if to wake from a trance before he took his sword from Tyson's face and put it away. Hilary grabbed onto the man's arm, holding it tightly.

"So you're the famous Tyson. I'm Kai Hiwatari." Phoenix had taken off his dark glasses to reveal crimson eyes.

Tyson stood in shock. "It's really you."

Kai smirked and picked up the fallen gun, "But not as you remember me."

Hilary added to Kai's statement. "A lot has happened since we last saw each other."

"It's great to see you guys, especially you Kai, but why did you almost kill them?"

Kai looked away before Kenny spoke up. "It's not his fault. It's something the Government scientists did to him."

A twisted smile came to Kai's face. "They succeeded where my Grandfather failed."

Tyson was confused, but before he could ask any more Hilary rested her head on Kai's arm and suddenly making Tyson aware of how much taller Kai was compared to what he used to be.

"The point is that you're back now and we'll do whatever it takes to find a way to fix whatever it is." Hilary soothed.

"If I can be fixed."

That was when Tyson realised how much Kai had changed. If it was possible he was more mature than he was before and as had been noted before the young man was a lot taller. The one thing that had shocked Tyson the most were his eyes. Someone had actually tamed the fire within him and of all the things Tyson had noticed so far this was the scariest. It seemed to him that the other two had missed this, as neither looked concerned, although looks could be deceiving.

"Earth to Tyson." Tyson looked to see Kenny right in front of him.

Tyson jumped back. "Jeez, don't do that Kenny."

"Then don't space out again. We were going to go back to my place. Do you want to stay for a bit?" Hilary seemed to have changed the least of the three, though that possibly could have been because he had seen her so recently compared to the other two.

"That would be great. Then we can talk about other things."

Tyson turned to look for the girl that had lead him here. She was in the shadows smiling at him. Tyson smiled back.

"Tyson is everything alright?" Hilary looked worriedly at him as he turned around to look at her.

"Nah, everything's fine Hil." He turned to see that the girl had disappeared.

Shrugging it off, he jogged to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Wow, this is… cosy." Tyson looked around Hilary's apartment. "How do you fit three people in here?"

"With difficulty." Kai's monotone voice was the first to answer.

"So how have you been Tyson?" Kenny turned to look at Tyson.

"I've been better, but for the past few years I've been in a real slump. I'm sorry you had to see me like that for so long."

Hilary was the first to say something, "Don't worry about it Tyson. We all know how much Kai's death affected you."

At the mention of his name Tyson turned to look at Kai. Even now there was something at the back of his mind saying that something was wrong. _"And I'm gonna find out what it is."_ "We're gonna need to find a bigger place to stay if all of us are gonna stay together."

"I'm sure we could fit one more." Hilary smiled at Tyson.

"I'm sure you could fit _one_ more, but can you fit at least three one mores?"

"Three?" Kenny asked what he and Hilary seemed to be thinking.

"Yeah Johnny and Daichi are with me."

"So they're all right."

"If you mean that they're alive and can still function then yes."

"Where are they?"

"Do you remember the warehouse where the Saintshields were hiding?"

"Yeah they showed it to us before they left."

"They're in there."

Kenny nodded and stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To go get them. You are in no condition to be walking around. You're still worn out from your fight."

Tyson slumped into the comfiest looking chair."Thanks Chief."

"No problem." Kenny walked out of the door to go find the other two.

"I'll go make dinner. I'm sure that they'll be hungry when they get back." Hilary smiled at the two boys as she left.

Kai looked up at Tyson and glared at him. "No matter how much you want it to happen I will not be the same person that I was, so get over it."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I…" Tyson looked away, lowering his voice. "What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Tyson knew without even looking at Kai that he was glaring still.

"Your eyes… you used to be able to stop people in their tracks and bring opponents to their knees with a single look."

"And you're saying I can't do that now?" Kai's voice was growing in rage.

"No, you can't, because the reason people feared and respected you was because you weren't afraid of anything… but you're afraid of something… something big… I don't know what it is, but it has nothing to do with you losing your memory."

Tyson looked up to see that Kai was not angry, but afraid. "Who do you work for?"

Tyson was shocked at how defensive Kai had become in that short time. He kneeled down until he was lower down than Kai, who had sat in a chair around the time he had. "What did they do to you?"

Suddenly all the fear left Kai's eyes and he brought his fist down, punching Tyson in the stomach. Tyson heard the door slam as he tried to get air into his body.

"What happened?"

"Kai… left…"

Hilary sat next to him. "Kenny said that Kai was used as the test subject for the King's ultimate experiment. Kai was the only one who survived it, but we think that somehow it's driving him insane."

* * *

Kai sat on one of the half-demolished structures like he always did when he needed space to think.

"It's only a matter of time…" Kai's eyes shot open to see a young girl about the age of nine in front of him.

She had light wavy hair that looked a yellow-white in the streetlights, the curls at the front framing her face. Her deep blue eyes stared at him unblinking. "You're all alone."

Kai fell back off of the place he was sitting in shock. He stared at the girl. "Who are you?"

"I am everything and yet I am nothing." She quickly moved her head to the side, like a bird watching its prey.

"I don't have time for this…" Kai got up to leave.

"You don't remember anything do you Kai?"

Kai's eyes widened as he turned to look at the girl. "How do you know my name?"

The girl gave a pleasant smile. "I know more about you than you know about yourself." The girl pulled out a photograph from a pocket on her fiery coloured dress.

Kai took the photograph and looked at it, sitting down again. In the picture were Tyson, Hilary, Kenny and himself along with a blond headed boy, a neko-jin and a much younger boy with red hair. In the background were five huge creatures, which Kai could barely make out.

"What is this?"

"It was taken a year before you lost your memory." The girl smiled to him. "You'll figure it out Kai. I know you will."

Kai glanced at the picture for a second before looking up again to find the girl had disappeared. Kai wildly looked around for the girl, his breathing becoming quicker as he attempted to see her, but she was gone.

Kai sat down looking at the picture as a drop landed on it. Kai put the picture in his pocket and threw his head into his hands, trying to get himself under control, but he could not even stop shaking.

He punched the ground shouting with every bit of energy he could. He then continued to hammer at the ground, hoping that he could break through and it would swallow him whole.

* * *

From behind a tree the girl, who suddenly looked like a young woman, watched Kai. The only way anyone would have realised she cared was because there were tears in her eyes. "It won't be much longer, Kai. I promise."

* * *

**If you're thinking "Why didn't Kai punch Tyson in the jaw, it was closer?" then hear me out; I can guarantee that if Kai had punched Tyson in the face he would have a badly broken jaw, so I decided to go with the stomach. Yes, this will probably be one of the strangest author notes you will read, but there you go.**

**Please review!**


	12. For Your Nightmares

**Wow I got so many reviews. Thank you very much to each one of you!**

**Warning about updating: I don't know how consistently I'll be updating from now on. **

**Chapter warning: Personally I'm really against using swear words (no matter how mild they are) in public, but I felt it was right for this situation. It's nothing too bad (I hope), but just a heads up. If you're not a fan of romance I'm sorry, but there is a Kai/Hilary moment in here as well as a Kai/OC bit too (the second is more uncomfortable, but nothing bad). There are also suicidal thoughts in this chapter.**

**I really hope that's everything…**

* * *

_**For Your Nightmares**_

Kai came back to the apartment late. He was surprised that the door was unlocked still. He was about to turn the handle to go in when he heard a voice from behind him.

"I was starting to worry about you."

"Hilary you shouldn't be awake still." Kai had yet to look at the young woman.

He felt her hand on her shoulder and turned around, looking into her eyes before asking, "How's Tyson?"

"You've done worse to him. He'll be fine." Hilary pulled him towards the railing so that they were looking at the city and the sky. "Tyson was probably hurt the worst when you 'died.' The two of you were such close friends that the media would sometimes think that you two were going out."

Kai's eyes widened at what she had just said and she laughed at his reaction. "Both of you would get pretty annoyed, so the reporters stopped when they realised who they were messing with."

Hilary leaned her head onto his upper arm. "You should really talk to him. I think you two could really get along again if you wanted to."

"We're pretty different…"

"You two are almost complete opposites, but you compliment each other."

"Hilary?"

Hilary looked up to Kai's face answering, "Yeah Kai?"

Kai put his arm around Hilary and pulled her into a hug. He felt the warmth of her body as she rested her head on his chest. He moved his face closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

He kissed her lightly on the lips. It was hesitant, but something about it felt right to both of them, though neither could probably say what it was. Neither wanted more or less at that moment as the moon shone down illuminating the couple.

* * *

"More please!" The redheaded kid grinned holding his plate out for Hilary to refill. 

Kai sighed watching the boy in fascination as he finished his fifth plate with no signs of easing up. He had never seen a boy eat so much in all of his memory, although he had to admit that was not too impressive.

"You'll get used to it again…" Kai turned to the other newcomer- Daichi was it?

"How can anyone get used to _that_, err…?" Kai was afraid of offending the Scot by using the wrong name.

"Johnny." The Scot finished for him, and Kai mentally slapped himself for getting it wrong.

"Hey Kai shall we go for a walk… that is if you're finished of course."

Kai looked up at Tyson, knowing there was more to what the boy was saying. He nodded and the two of them stood up and walked outside.

* * *

"Kai, I'm sorry about yesterday. I know I shouldn't have kept pushing you, but I need to know what's going on to be able to help you." 

"I don't ne…"

"That's bullshit, Kai! You need help now more than ever!"

Kai walked away from Tyson, but he did not miss Tyson's next comment, "I should have remembered, running is what you're best at. I'll be around when you're ready to talk."

Kai continued to walk away. Part of him was asking why he would not just tell Tyson what was going on, but the other part was answering that they would not want to know really.

* * *

_Kai walked into the lunchroom. The head scientist had made a comment that he had perfect timing considering he had just missed training. As he walked down between the tables everyone was silent, hoping to intimidate him, but the reverse was happening as he noted that one glare would make any of them look away._

_Once he had food on his tray he went to find a space, but the only place he could find was across from that girl that he had spoken to before, the same one that he had seen when he had woken up. Sighing he walked over and sat down, looking into her eyes in the hopes of discouraging her from talking. Too bad it seemed that she was immune to his glare._

_She handed him a piece of scrap paper with a number on it. "This is my room number. I want you to meet me there at one in the morning, not a minute early or a minute late. We need to talk."_

"_I didn't realise that we were in a relationship." Kai's smirk seemed to annoy her._

"_Just be there Holmes, got it?"_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_I heard the scientists talking about you." She winked at him, turned and walked away._

"_Again I didn't realise we were in a relationship." Kai had been in her room for only a few minutes before he found himself sitting on a chair with her sitting on his lap, kissing him hungrily._

"_Shut up, Holmes." Pulling him close she nipped at his bottom, trying to deepen the kiss, but Kai was keeping his composure and deep down he could tell that she knew he was right not to make it any more than it was already._

_Kai bent his head down so he could speak; making sure her lips would not cut him off. "What is this all about? I don't even know your name."_

"_They call me Harpy." Harpy stepped off of Kai's lap and turning to get something._

_Kai let out a shaky breath that he had been clinging to. He had wanted to talk to her, not to almost have sex with her. He watched, quickly standing as she came back._

"_What is this about?"_

_She moved closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder and leaning against his chest, "Listen, we both need an ally in this place, so I thought we could work together." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for a companion._

"_Listen to me," Kai grabbed her wrists to emphasise his point, "don't attach yourself to me, it's suicide. There's a reason that I'm the one that's been chosen by the King and I don't want you to get sucked into it." His eyes showed his pleading for her to understand._

_Harpy lowered her head. "Can we still help each other?"_

_Kai could tell that if he refused even that her world could be shattered. She was the only female in this area and she needed support. "When in public we are just two people trying to get to the top, got it?"_

_Tears caught the little light that was in the room, before they were absorbed by Kai's shirt as she buried her face in it. "Thank you."_

* * *

Harpy had asked for his help and in the end he had failed her. What if he could not protect the ones he cared about?

* * *

"Max are you paying attention?" 

The blond opened one of his eyes to see Emily yelling at him. Sighing he opened both his eyes and rested his cheek on his hand in a bored expression. The years had not been kind to him; his now greasy blond hair hung around his face, covering it partially and his once vibrant ocean blue eyes were now sheets of ice.

He knew Emily had not expected him to answer. His view on the human race was pretty bleak and in times of stress it showed. He tried not to snap at people, as he seemed to be one of the few who was ready to make a joke about a tough situation, but at the same time it was hard to be optimistic when everyone around him was ready to give up.

He had stopped listening to the briefing the moment he walked into the room. The only things they talked about were who of their old friends had been killed or had switched sides – nothing that Rick would not tell him afterwards. Basically they were ordering them not to talk with the outside.

Max had obediently followed orders, but it was taking its toll. He still had hope that everything would turn out right in the end, but each day he was coming more to terms that he would probably not live to see it. That was the scariest thought that went through his head and it was what kept him awake at night.

By the shuffling of chairs Max could tell the meeting was over, so he stood up like everyone else ready to walk out when a voice pulled him back.

"Maxi, I want you to stay for a bit." His mother was always straight to the point.

Sighing again he flopped down in his chair, rolling his eyes as Emily passed him with a smug look on her face. She had won… for now.

"Max, I'm starting to really worry about you."

"_Starting_?" Max mentally scowled as the thought crossed his mind, but his reply was different. "I don't want to worry you Mom. It's just that this is really starting to get to me. I need contacts that are outside of this facility. I've been around the exact same people for the past year and I need my space!"

Max could tell his mother was taken aback by his comment, but that had been eating away at him for some time.

"Max you can't go outside someone could easily recognise you and report you, or worse they could follow you and we would all get caught."

Max stood up with a look on his face that made Judy take a step back. "I'm not a kid anymore Mom!"

"And I don't want to lose the rest of my family!"

The shouting could have probably been heard around the building, which made the silence that much worse as the two tried to calm down. Max was the first to speak and not in the way Judy had wanted.

"It was always Dad's fault wasn't it?" Max knew Judy had never heard his voice sound so dangerous, but her opinion was not his concern at the moment.

When Judy did not reply, Max took his jacket from the back of the seat and stormed out. "I've had enough of this place."

She did not even try to stop him.

* * *

Max breathed in the fresh winter air as he walked out. Memories of cold winters being spent with his friends huddled inside made him calm down a bit, but it did not stop him from slamming his fist on the tree he had stopped next to. 

His feet had taken him to the beach and his weary eyes looked out to the vast ocean. If only he could become one with the earth around him. It was the part of him that wanted to die that was taking over his thoughts; the idea that he could just let go and not have to worry about anything ever again.

He was still the optimistic young man of the past, but everyone has his moment when he wishes death would take him. It is something that happens to us more than we care to admit, no matter how well off our lives are. It is the moment when you stop and think about all the things that you could have done and somehow none of the triumphs seem to come close to counteracting the losses.

The world went on without him helping it along, but the thought of who he would leave behind always stopped him; which he figured was what stopped most people from taking their lives, or that they thought it would maybe get better soon.

* * *

**I don't think I was feeling too good about life when I wrote this. The scene with Max was written through experience and my own opinion.**

**Again thank you so much to the people who reviewed last chapter. Thank you to everyone for taking your time to read this.**

**Please review.**


	13. The Burden of Your Life

**This would have been up sooner, but it wouldn't upload onto I guess you'll just have to read it a couple of days later.I have to say I didn't expect the chapter to be done so soon, but here it is.**

* * *

_**The Burden of Your Life**_

They had agreed as a group to move into the warehouse for a short time until they found a proper place to live. Unfortunately with five fugitives among them Hilary knew she was the only one who could do any real business with the outside. Although they were in the warehouse, there was basic heating and water, which Hilary had been quite shocked to see, but nevertheless happy.

She looked around; Kai had disappeared again. She was really starting to worry. At first she had thought that Kenny was overreacting as usual when he had first told her that he suspected Kai was having problems leaving the Government Force. It seemed that somehow they had been able to keep this thing covered up, whether with medication or treatment, but now he no longer had it he was loosing the fight.

When he had come back that one night and she had waited for him, he had seemed so lost, as if he had just lost some huge important battle. When she had touched him she could feel that he was shaking, but she had not wanted to say anything in case he panicked like he had with Tyson.

Sitting on the wharf overlooking the sea she sighed. It was good to have her friends back in her life, but she wanted the things they had been before all of this had happened. She knew it was selfish to keep wanting these things, but it was not just for her.

"Hey." She turned her head to see Tyson standing over her.

She smiled at him and he took that as a signal that it was alright to join her. "You OK?"

"I'm worried about Kai."

Tyson's face remained neutral, but his eyes looked sorrowful, "I am too. I just wish he wouldn't be so stubborn sometimes. Then again, I'm not one to talk am I?"

Hilary laughed when Tysonshowed the smile that she remembered so well. "I really appreciate what you're doing."

"Yeah, well it worked last time, so I'm hoping that it will work again. Then again last time he didn't punch me when I was talking to him. I think it's good if we all try our own ways of getting through to him, that way one of them is bound to work."

"What if he can't be fixed?"

"What if you found out that he wasn't broken?"

Hilary looked up into Tyson's eyes hoping in some way he was joking, but the look on his face told her otherwise.

"I just wish we could know what has happened to him."

"He'll tell us when he's ready to."

Hilary, wanting to get off the depressing subject, decided to start a new conversation; "Hey Tyson, do you remember the day after the BEGA tournament?"

A chuckle escaped from Tyson's lips. "How could I ever forget?"

* * *

_Hilary stepped out of the hospital with Tyson on one side and Kai on the other. Ray, Max and Daichi were waiting for them with Mr. Dickinson and Tala. Tyson smiled while Kai glared at his feet as a male nurse ran to his side._

_The hospital had released Kai on the condition that a nurse would look after him. He had confided with Hilary that he did not mind the doctors and nurses as much as he put on because he really did respect them and what they did. He was not a fan of hospitals, but the doctors and nurses had tried their best to make him comfortable and he had appreciated it._

_The team stepped onto the bus that was waiting for them and drove away from the hospital. The blue sky rushed alongside them behind trees and houses as they sped along to their destination._

_Hilary sat behind Kai, who was just staring out of the window, a thoughtful look on his face. He still had a bandage over his eye, making it difficult to see if he really was happy or annoyed. _

_Kai, as usual, was a complete contrast to Tyson who was questioning everyone where they were going, trying to figure out who was the most likely to tell him. Unfortunately for him, and everyone else's ears, no one relented to his constant pestering. This became even worse to bare when Daichi, like any young kid would do, started to complain that he was bored asking every ten minutes when they were going to get there._

_Hilary looked in amusement at the nurse (in front of Kai, seat), who seemed to be about to loose his patience._

"_Don't worry, you'll only have to bare with this for another five minutes."_

_Both the nurse and Hilary jumped in surprise when they heard Kai's soft, but always determined voice. He was still staring at the window as if nothing had happened and both began wondering if they had imagined things until he spoke up again._

"_The party's by the river, so we'll be there soon."_

"_How did you..?" Hilary began, but Kai quickly cut her off._

"_You guys were taking about it just outside my door, so I don't know why you're so surprised."_

_Hilary gave him a small glare, and turned away thinking, "Note to self: never underestimate Kai's hearing ability." She turned to Kai again, "You won't tell Tyson, will you?"_

_A small smile appeared on Kai's face. "Of course I won't."_

_Hilary leaned forward so that she was resting her arms on the back of the double seat where Kai was. She touched his shoulder gently to get his attention and he turned to face her._

"_I'm glad that you're feeling better, Kai. I'd have been disappointed if you hadn't come."_

_Kai looked out of the window and Hilary followed his gaze. "Yeah, well you're one of the few."_

_Kai had been right. Hilary had never noticed how hostile the members of the All Starz and the White Tigers were to Kai. The only ones that seemed not to be annoyed he was there were the people that were not at the Russian World Championships. Most of the others were weary of Kai after he had joined Boris and BEGA. Kai seemed to brush it off, but Hilary was still worried._

* * *

_A few hours had passed and Hilary had mostly been wondering around the groups hoping to get a few words in. She felt left out; not only could she not beyblade, but she had done nothing to really help them in the BEGA Tournament. She was about to leave when she heard two voices._

"_So you had no idea?"_

"_I can't believe I was the only one who didn't know. That sucks!"_

_Hiding behind a tree, Hilary saw Kai and Tyson leaning back on the grass side by side._

"_I don't belong here Tyson."_

"_Ha, you know that's not true. You're part of the team Kai."_

"_Yeah right." Kai mumbled._

"_You, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny and even Daichi are the best friends I've ever had. We've come a long way together and I've cherished every second I'm with you guys."_

_Hilary felt tears fall down her face and before she knew it both Kai and Tyson were by her side. She wrapped her arms around Tyson, crying into his shirt._

"_Is everything alright, Hil?"_

_Hilary smiled at her nickname, "I've never been happier."_

"_Tyson and I were just going to find a place that's a bit quieter. You're welcome to join us." Kai gave her an inviting smile._

"_What about the others?"_

"_What about them? They want to socialise together and I'd rather be keeping you and Kai company. As well as making sure you two don't do anything stupid." Tyson flashed a huge grin as Hilary's face became very hot._

_Before Hilary could do anything else Kai hit Tyson on the back of the head and glared at him, "Leave her alone Tyson and let's go."_

"_Oh alright, but you know I was only joking. Then again your reactions are starting to say otherwise…" _

_Tyson sprinted away with his huge grin still on his face as the two ran after him, both trying to look offended, but inside knowing he was just fooling around. The three would always be there for each other._

* * *

"That was when the three of us became really good friends."

"And Kenny."

"Aw man, he'd never forgive me if he knew I'd forgotten to include him in our little group."

The grin that she remembered from all those years ago appeared once again on Tyson's face and the two of them laughed. They laughed at the World, they laughed at their enemies and they laughed at their despair.

* * *

A dark figure walked inside, the moon only reflecting off of his blond hair; but Rick knew who it was. He walked down to meet the young man.

"You were out for a while, Max. I almost thought that you weren't gonna come back." Rick lifted his head so that Max could see him.

Max gave a half-hearted smile, but none the less it was there. "I just needed to get away for a while and clear my head." He walked up to Rick adding, "How's Mom?"

"She took it quite badly, but personally I think it was good you got out for a bit. You look healthier already."

Max and Rick smiled at each other and walked further into the building.

Rick had made it his job to keep his eye on Max. The kid, well notso much anymore, needed someone to keep an eye on him without stopping him from doing the things he wanted to. Max's mother was too over-protective of him and because of that Max had really started to distance himself from her. The only person he would readily talk to was Rick.

The two were taken out of their separate thoughts when the alarm went off. Glancing at each other they sprinted down the halls as the steel walls began to seal the path that they had just been running down. Finally the doors closed faster than they could run and they were trapped in a small space by the steel plates.

The sound of a valve being released caused them to look up. "Oh great, why didn't Judy warn us she had redone the security system?" Rick growled.

"She was probably too worried about traitors to want to risk it." Max let out a dark chuckle, "Not that I'm really surprised if there are traitors in this facility."

"Come on Max, we aren't just gonna give up are we?"

Max's chuckling continued, "Why not? What are we even fighting for anymore? Why can't we just give up?"

"Because that would mean that everyone that has been killed since we started fighting will have died for no reason."

"That's what war is. It's pointless. People die for stupid reasons and nothing we say can fix that!"

The gas was starting to creep down, but fortunately it seemed to be pretty slow in it's decent to their level, since they were both now crouching on the ground.

"So Kai's death was pointless was it?" Rick watched Max's sharp intake of breath. "You said it yourself that you would never let his death be a waste."

* * *

_The city was almost completely deserted apart from the army that stood between the Government and Tokyo. Both sides waited for the other to make the first move, neither wanting to charge into a trap and loose more men than necessary._

_The American watched the great ships far on the horizon, which had now anchored. He stood next to a tall, well built teen whose unruly hair was being held back with a light bandanna. Light strands of hair would blow into his face every so often, but not enough to obscure the aura of death that he could see coming from the ships._

"_Cheer up Kai, everything will turn out alright." Max was reassuring himself as much as his friend. He would never admit it, but he had a bad feeling about today._

"_I sure hope you're right Max."_

_Max turned to look at his friend to see a strange look in his eyes. Kai blinked before speaking, "Do you think it's true that your life flashes before your eyes when you die?"_

"_Do you think you're gonna die?"_

_A thoughtful smile came to Kai's face, "We all die at some point Max, but if you mean soon then I'm not really sure. I just have a bad feeling."_

* * *

"He pretty much said that he was gonna die and I didn't do anything to save him." Max took out a pendant, "I could never bring myself to use Genbu's power after that."

"We need to do something or else we'll be killed."

Max looked up at Rick and smiled, gripping the beyblade bit as it started to glow.

* * *

**Sorry Max and Rick's part was short, but I'm stopping it there. Please review!**


	14. Red Sky in the Morning

**Well, here's the next chapter and I'm sorry if it does seem a bit random, but I kind of wrote myself into a wall for the Kai side of the story, so in a way this is trying to get over that for a while. I have an idea about what's going to happen to the characters for at least another chapter, so things seem to be going well. But in the end you're all the judges so please review and tell me what you think. I will take comments into consideration.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading the story. I hope you will all enjoy!**

* * *

**_Red Sky in the Morning_**

Gasping for air, Kai smiled as he pulled his head out of water. His light hair, darkened by the water, clung to his face. He brought up a hand moving as much of his hair from his face as possible before bringing it underwater again in order to say afloat. Licking his lips he tasted the salt from the water that was still running down his face as if there was a never-ending river coming from his hair.

Turning back towards the warehouse, he turned his back to the red sky where the sun had begun to peak over the horizon. He took great gulps of air as he swam home.

"I was really worried you know." Kai looked up to see Hilary holding a towel for him. "I know you don't like to, but I'd really appreciate it if you would tell me where you are going."

"Listen Hilary I can take care of myself."

"I'm not saying you can't, but please at least tell me if you are leaving."

"Alright." He breathed, "I'm going out again OK?"

"Just please get back before it gets dark."

Kai nodded to her before walking away, his hands in his pockets, head down thinking about the future ahead of him.

* * *

By the time Kai got to the park his hair was completely dry. The salt weighed his hair down at the front, pulling his hair over his eyes and his braid was stiff and brittle at the back. He had not bothered to put on a shirt, which showed off his muscles and his scars, which varied in size. 

"I started to think you would not come." The young girl's smile scared him and yet reassured him at the same time.

"I always keep to my word." He looked into her eyes adding, "How long are you going to play games with me?"

"How much have they told you?"

"They tell me stories every so often. They are generally filled with a lot of action and people doing noble things like the stories of old, but my favourite ones are when they just talk about ordinary situations they were in that may have turned out in some amazing way. I like it when they talk about me as a human who makes mistakes, not as some unstoppable being."

"You were a soldier as a child, so they do not have many stories where you were 'normal' as you put it. You were the one who acted before speaking, but when you did speak the words were either insults or words of wisdom."

"You claim to know me and yet when I mentioned you my friends did not recognise you."

The girl looked thoughtful, before she suddenly turned her head and quickly disappeared.

"Wait!"

"Kai, who are you talking to?" Kai turned his head to see Hilary looking at him concerned.

"Didn't you see her?" Hilary shook her head, seeming to become more worried by the second. "That girl that was standing there."

"Kai I only saw you. You seemed to be talking to yourself." Hilary looked away, seemingly afraid of his reaction.

Kai's fist collided with the trunk of the nearest tree. "Damn it!" Frantically he grabbed Hilary by her shoulders and pleaded, "You must have seen her. Are you sure she wasn't just blocked from your view?"

By now Hilary looked afraid. "Kai there was nothing blocking my vision. You were talking, but no one else was there."

Kai turned away from her. "I'm sorry, Kai, but there was no one there that I could see."

"No, it's all a lie!" Kai was kneeling on the ground, his hands still on the tree.

Hilary reached and touched his shoulder, "Kai I'm sorry."

* * *

_Kai stood watching the head scientist make his last minute adjustments. "Listen to me Phoenix, this part of the procedure is very different from the others. You may loose the sense of where you are and your mind may in fact make up images to trick you as a defence. You could be shown your greatest desire, your greatest fear or something completely different. You need to be careful."_

* * *

He pulled himself away from her, a calm expression on his face, "None of this is real." 

Hilary looked at him in horror, "What are you talking about? This is real Kai. All of it is real." She took his hand and placed it on her chest so that he could feel the predictable beating of her heart. "I'm real."

Kai pulled away his hand as if he had been burned, "Leave me alone!"

He did not care what she thought. All of his troubles had started after that thing the head scientist had done on him. He had not thought of it before, but he was probably still recovering back at the lab and none of this crazy stuff had ever happened. He just needed to find a way to wake up.

He stood up and ran as fast as he could away from her and from everything else. When had his life become like this? When did he start to care about the people around him? This world had to be a lie. It just had to.

* * *

"Genbu!" 

"Rock Bison!"

Rick and Max were panting as they crashed through the last wall that was separating them from the fresh air. Both took in great gulps of air, trying to get out some of the fumes that they had accidentally breathed in.

"Max!" Judy ran towards her son with tears in her eyes. "I was so worried about you. I thought you were still going to be trapped in there."

Max smiled, wrapping his arms around her in comfort. "We're alright Mom, don't worry."

"Hey Max."

Max looked up to the familiar face and his smile grew bigger, "Ray! I can't believe it!"

Ray smiled at his old friend and the two shook hands in greeting. "It's good to see you again Max."

"Why have you come here; isn't it still too dangerous?"

"Something big is coming, whether it's the Government trying to finish us off or this is our chance to strike. I'm afraid I'm not completely sure which one it is." Michel came from his position next to Emily.

"I thought you were spying on the Government. What happened, you got scared?"

"For your information, Rick, the Government started to get suspicious, so I thought I'd be more use to you alive."

Rick rolled his eyes, hiding his smirk as Michel glared at him, enjoying every minute he riled the American.

"Hey Rick quit it. He's had a tough time." Rick turned to look at Max, who was also trying to hide a smile.

"The main thing I've heard about is a soldier known as Phoenix, who is said to be one of King's best. For some reason he suddenly turned on them and is now working against them. Then again I heard a lot of rumours while I was there."

Maybe things would go their way after all.

* * *

"Don't worry Sir, we will get him back for you." 

"His past has already found him thanks to you Boris. You may have known Kai when he was a child, but you still cannot predict him."

Kai stood at the door to the head scientist's office. There was no one else he could ask to get the answers he needed. He knocked loudly before receiving a very unwelcome, "Go away!"

Kai ignored the comment and walked in, standing in front of the head scientist, who stepped back in shock.

"Phoenix, what are you doing here?" The man's eyes were wide in shock and fear for a good reason.

Kai growled, pinning the man up on the wall, "What did you do to me?"

"What are you talking about Homes?"

"Don't give me that! My real name, it's Kai. I _do_ remember my childhood."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"What is this place? What has happened to me?"

"Boris?" Kai turned his head towards the monitor to the speaker. "What is going on?"

"That last experiment. What did it do to me?" Kai started to shake the man. "Why am I going crazy? I'm seeing things that no one else can."

Kai watched as a smile appeared on the man's face. "I can get rid of all of the illusions, Kai. All you have to do is go through one more procedure. It will erase all of your emotions, so you will not feel a thing."

Kai let goof him and looked at the floor, whispering, "Anything to get rid of _her_."

"Your wish is my command Kai." Boris smirked and ledKai out of his room down to the lab.

* * *

**Yes another cliff hanger. I have to keep you guys interested somehow don't I? Anyway, like it or hate it please review.**


	15. Hear the Warning

**Hey guy and yes I am still somehow alive. I have exams in the next month, so updates will not be often. No matter how many times I read this chapter it never seems to fill the expectations I set up from last. I've tried my best with this. I suddenly realised that I spelled Michael's name wrong, so it has been corrected for this chapter.**

* * *

_**Hear the Warning**_

Ray sat in the meeting with Judy, Emily, Rick, Michael and Max. Each of them had changed in their own way, but he noted Rick seemed to have changed the least after the welcome he gave to Michael.

"So has anything really changed in our situation?" All eyes turned to Michael as soon as Emily had spoken.

"It turns out that every person that was once connected to the BBA was being monitored. The best news I can say is that they have lost track of some of our allies."

"So what about Phoenix?" Judy looked at Michael. "I've never heard of him before. Is he powerful?"

Michael sighed, "I never really met the guy, but from what I've heard he was the best soldier the Government had. It could be to try and get us to lower our guard around him, so that he can take us all down at once. I have to say I wouldn't trust him straight away."

"What if he goes after the others? Could that be why they've disappeared?" Ray was starting to get worried. The thought of any of his friends being tricked like that sent chills up his spine. He had lost enough friends.

"Unfortunately we may not find out until it is too late. Let's face facts, we have almost no power to stop the Government and they are gaining allies through people who want to see an end to violence. We are now the bad guys."

* * *

"Are you ready Kai?"

Kai nodded in response. He was once again hooked up to several different machines through wires in the glass tube he was in. The liquid came into the tube, covering his body and numbing it. Sleep seemed to take him, but not before he thought he saw two glowing eyes in the corner of the room.

* * *

Hilary walked back into the warehouse. She was still playing the situation over and over in her head. It was unbelievable. There were so many things she could have said to make him calm down, but she had not said one of them.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kenny stood in front of her, a determined, but kind look on his face. "Is it about Kai?"

After she had told him everything he sighed. She held her breath waiting for him to tell her what she should have done, but what he really said shocked her.

"He's really confused at the moment."

Hilary suddenly felt rage build up. "You think? Look, whatever's happening is driving him insane!"

Once again Kenny sighed, "Calm down Hilary."

"Calm down! That's all you can say to me after what just happened?"

Kenny looked into her eyes. "What do you want me to say? That it's not your fault and everything will turn out right in the end?"

Tears filled the girl's eyes, "Is it my fault?"

"Of course it's not." Kenny reassured her by wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Listen, why don't you talk to him after he gets back?"

"You mean if he gets back."

Kenny grabbed her by the shoulders to get her to look at him, "No I meant when he gets back; because I know Kai and it doesn't matter that he's lost his memory of when we were friends, because he remembers life before, which makes him the same person he was then. Kai never leaves anything unfinished, trust me, OK?"

Hilary hugged Kenny, "Thanks Chief. You're a great friend."

"Any time Hil."

Hilary had never really noticed how much everyone relied on Kenny. He was always there for them no matter how hurt he was. A lot of people had pushed him to the side when they were younger because he was not one of the best beybladers and he was not one of the hottest people around.

In the end that was why they were all friends. None of them were the best at everything, but they helped each other out and covered for each other's weaknesses. That was what had made them the best; all of them working together.

* * *

_Kai gripped the dark beyblade a look of determination on his face, "Fine. I'm all yours and Black Dranzer's all mine. Now unlock it!"_

* * *

"_Gaze upon the world's most powerful beyblade!"_

* * *

"_You were supposed to be a winner, but you're a loser, just like the rest of them. A loser with no guts… just like me."_

* * *

The first thing Kai felt was the hard stone floor beneath his bare skin as he struggled to open his eyes. When he finally did he felt a stinging pain and quickly shut them again. There were hot embers around him and he partially covered his eyes with his arm before opening his eyes just enough to see the room.

There was smoke everywhere and in the back of his mind Kai wondered how he was still alive. Bodies lay on the ground unmoving and all the equipment was destroyed. Kai's eyes widened in shock at the scene around him.

"I guess I shouldn't loose my temper should I?"

Kai looked towards the voice to see a slim figure whose features were masked by the shadows, but Kai thought he could just see that whoever it was had its back to him. The smoke started to make its way into his lungs, making him violently cough.

The figure turned and seemed to look at him. "So you finally woke up?" Although it was more of a statement than a question.

The woman, Kai guessed because of her voice, walked over to him with something in her hand. "Here, put these on."

Kai was almost frozen in shock when he set eyes on her. She had bright blue eyes and olive skin, which both contrasted greatly to her cream-white hair. It was the girl he had seen before, but older and wearing black instead of red. He was snapped back to the present with another coughing fit, which after he took, what he soon discovered were, his clothes.

The longer he was staying in this place, the less he could breath. He started coughing more and more until a small hand took his and pulled him out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

It turned out the smoke was just as bad in the hall as well, but the woman seemed to know where she was going and Kai was quickly loosing the strength to argue.

"Just hold on a bit longer, Kai. We are almost out." The woman reassured after he started coughing again.

Kai looked up when they stopped, "What…'s… wrong?" He asked between coughs.

"Stand back a bit. We've reached a dead end." The woman was so calm Kai thought he had heard it wrong.

"What?"

"Just get back." The woman's voice held a hint of urgency as she said it, so Kai decided to ask questions after.

He crouched close to the ground to try and breath in some fresher air. Through the quickly thickening smoke, Kai could just make out her form before a white light shot from each hand and blasted the wall away. Before Kai could get up the woman dragged him out of the place by his arm.

Kai fell onto the grass gasping for air, yet still not taking in enough.

"Whatever you do don't start panicking if you feel that you aren't getting enough air. Just squeeze my hand instead."

The two of them were there for several minutes, but soon Kai found it easier to take in oxygen and his breathing became more relaxed. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Do you know how stupid you were to go back to Boris?" The woman glared at Kai with her hands on her hips.

"I knew him when I was younger…" Kai's mind seemed to wander as the images he had seen before he woke up came back to him.

The woman's expression turned into one of understanding pity and she bent down to his eye-line. "So you really don't remember do you?"

"Just before I woke up I saw these different scenes. They all had to do with something called Black Dranzer."

"They were memories. My memories to be precise, since yours seem to have vanished into thin air. I'm Black Dranzer's bitbeast, I guess you could say I'm the dark version of Suzaku… by the way, why did you go back to Boris?"

"I thought I was going crazy. I keep seeing this girl, but if someone else comes along she disappears." Kai was still on the ground controlling his breathing, so his comments were made in gasps. "I thought it had been something Boris did."

She sighed and then a small chuckle fell from her lips, "Trust her to make you think you're going crazy after all the things she's sacrificed for you."

Kai's head shot up, "What?"

She smiled at him, chuckling more when he felt a wave of dizziness realising he had moved too quickly, "Because I am not bonded to anyone, I can move about this world as I please, just like any human can. My other half is not so lucky as she has to enter people's minds and can only do this to one person at a time. That is the reason why only you could see her."

"I'm really sorry Kai."

Kai turned (slower this time) to see the girl in red, who was now a woman like the other Suzaku. Kai suddenly groaned.

"Are you alright Kai?" Both said in unison before looking up and glaring at each other.

"Yeah, it's just… what do I call each of you? I don't think I'll be the only one confused if I call you both Suzaku."

The two women looked at each other before the black-clothed one spoke, "Although we are one and the same in a sense, it would be better if you called me Yin and her Yang until the time is right."

Kai was finally breathing normally, so with the help of Yin he stood up. He looked at the burning building, "Remind me never to get you mad."

"You're talking about yourself. Although I do not have an assigned master, my reactions are based from you. Yang was your partner before I was created from her."

Yin put her hand on his shoulder, "You have a lot of power Kai. You just need to rediscover it."

The two began to walk to where Kai remembered the warehouse was. "I don't think I completely understand who the two of you are. Is there a dark and a light, because from what I've seen you two are pretty similar."

"You are right. We were the same being up to a point. When we became separated we became separate beings. I think the best way of describing it in human terms is that I am a clone. I was considered dark because of my purpose, nothing more."

* * *

Hilary and Kenny sat on the pier. Hilary was staring out to sea watching the waves sparkle in the moonlight. Kenny was typing on his laptop, glancing at Hilary with concern every so often.

Two sets of footsteps alerted the two that someone else was here. Hilary and Kenny looked in the direction of the noise to see Kai with a strange woman next to him. While Kai's face was blank, the woman had a small smile that barely showed in the light.

Both stood up, Hilary reacting first and running over to Kai. Kenny, who was still weary of the woman, decided to watch her reaction. This was not what he had expected, as it had seemed that her smile had widened when the two embraced.

"I'm glad you're OK, Kai."

* * *

**Well that's it for now. The parts in itallics for this chapter were straight from the series. I hopethe chapterwasn't too disappointing. Please review still. Please? looks hopeful>**


	16. Through Tough Times

**Well it's beena long timesince my last update, but the next chapter's finally here! It's a bit longer than normal, so please enjoy and I hope that it doesn't disappoint. I don't know if I've spelt the lake where the Bladebreakers fought Black Dranzer and Kai, so I'm sorry if it's misspelled.**

* * *

_**Through Tough Times**_

"Hey monkey boy, I thought you said you were finished."

Usually Daichi would have hated that name, but he was glad Tyson was back to his normal self. It had been weird seeing Kai again to say the least, but at the same time it gave them hope. Once they combined their strength with the Rebellion they could take down the Government and the King once and for all.

"I'm sorry Tyson did you say something?" Daichi smirked when Tyson realised he had just taken the last of the food.

"All right that's it! You're gonna pay for that Daichi." Tyson stood up ready to strangle the boy, but he was stopped by Johnny's laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"How hilarious you two are." The red head rested back on the bench he was sitting on opposite Tyson still chuckling, "The two of you might loosen up Kai a bit."

Tyson sighed sitting back down. "I hope he's alright."

"You mean after what Hilary said?" The other two looked at Daichi.

"It can't be easy for him. Not only have we all thought he was dead for the past however many years, but he's also been working for our enemy."

The three were silent before the door chime of the restaurant they were in rang out. All three faces turned to see some of the people they least expected to see in the open: Mariah, Crusher and Mystel.

All six looked as shocked as the other, but the shock was soon replaced with joy as time passed.

"Hi guys, it's certainly been a while since I've seen you three. What're you doing here?" Mystel laughed as he looked at their surprised faces.

"We were trying to get away from Hilary's cooking for a while. Her food's too spicy." Tyson explained as the other two nodded in agreement.

"So what is your reason for being here?" Johnny asked.

"We just wanted to go outside for a bit. We've been in hiding with Ray for so long that I think all of us have forgotten what it is like to not have to fend for ourselves. We was hoping just to get something simple made for us." Mariah smiled.

"Hey, we can pay for it if you want."

"That would be great, since I don't have much money on me." The young woman showed her cat-like fangs in a smile of approval.

Crusher smiled, "Yeah, we hadn't really thought as far as paying."

They all laughed despite the tough times.

* * *

Yin Suzaku sat on the dock watching the waves lap up gently on the side of the pier. Hearing light footsteps she sighed, preparing for her interrogation.

"Black Dranzer?"

"You were always said to be the smart one."

"So it really is you. I thought you had been destroyed after the World Championships. Did Kai spare you then?"

"Even Kai did not know I was still in existence, but I cannot be destroyed without my other side also being killed. We still have our connection somehow."

She looked up at the young man, remembering his hair, but the rest of him had changed. He was no longer afraid of the darkness. He kept his eyes on her as he sat down.

The two continued to stare at each other until Hilary's panicked voice could be heard, "Guys, where's Kai?"

Yin's eyes widened, "No."

She ran off with Hilary and Kenny trailing close behind her.

* * *

Kai had walked off, again. It seemed the others were used to it, so he decided to use that to his advantage. Suddenly there was a noise that sounded like many people had surrounded him.

"Yang?"

"Yes Kai?"

Kai turned to look at the woman. "Do you hear anything?"

The woman shook her head, "Sorry."

Closing his eyes he tried to listen again. The voices seemed to be swarming around him, closer and louder, but he could not hear what they were saying.

"Look out!"

Kai was snapped out of his thoughts by a gunshot that would have hit him if Yang's voice had not made him fall to the ground.

"Who's there?" Kai, now on his feet, turned to see where the shot had come from. "Show yourself!"

Kai's hair was mostly in his face, but he watched as a young man around his age walked out of the bushes. The man was carrying a gun and his blond hair hung limp around his face.

"Who are you?"

"I don't think you're in a place to ask questions. Tell me your name."

"You're randomly holding me at gunpoint and you want me to tell you who I am?" Kai sneered as the young man's grip on the weapon tightened. "You don't want to kill me. I can see it in your eyes."

"Tell me who you are or I will shoot you."

Kai remained silent until a loud shot sounded out, sending a burning pain across his left shoulder.

The blond reloaded once again aiming at Kai, "That was your one and only warning."

"Hey Max." Kai's eyes shifted to see a man around their age with long black hair run up to his friend's side. "Is this a bad time?"

Kai looked at the two of them, "Not at all, in fact I was just about to leave." Kai turned to leave the scene.

"Don't take another step."

Kai put his hands over his head and turned around, "Look kid, I think there's just been a misunderstanding."

"What… is… your… name?" The boy, Max, asked between gritted teeth.

"You better do what he says." Kai's eyes flicked over to Max's companion before looking at the gun again.

The kid had a good shot, unless he was faking it, but Kai knew it would be less than stupid to risk his life on a gamble.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari."

Suddenly pain that was much worse than the first one shot through his right leg sending him to the ground. He cried out, unable to hide his surprise and the pain that he felt.

"Liar!"

Gritting his teeth Kai attempted to stand up, finding that he had to put all of the pressure on his other leg. He realised it would be easier to kneel, so he stayed where he was.

"I'm… not… ly…ing… to… you." The pain was wrecking his concentration and he was not able to think straight to defend himself, let alone think up of a good way of proving his identity.

"Max that was a bit harsh." Kai looked up to see the two arguing.

"Then he shouldn't be using someone else's name." Max snapped back still holding the gun at Kai's head, not taking his eyes off his target for a second. "You're coming with us."

Putting his hands behind his head Kai stood up, trying his best to ignore the pain in his leg, which he was failing miserably as he tried to follow the two.

After the fifth time he fell into the dirt, the one with black hair came and supported his right side in order to balance. The blond, Max, looked annoyed at his friend, but did not say anything openly. Already Kai could tell that the black-haired one was going to be a lot easier to talk to.

"So what's your name?"

"You won't tell us yours, so why should he tell you?" Kai could tell Max was quite impatient to know what he already knew.

"I already told you my name. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean that that's not my name."

"It's Ray." Kai looked over to his temporary crutch surprised to get a response at first.

"Ray!"

"Come on Max. It's not like he's going anywhere."

Kai looked behind him at the blond, who seemed slightly ashamed. "You certainly aren't one of the Government's soldiers, are you?"

Max looked up in shock, "What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you're starting to wonder if you should have shot me. Considering your skill I would say that you must work for a group trying to bring down the Government."

Both looked at Kai. "Who are you?"

"I believe we've already gone through this."

"No. You belong to the Government don't you? Or at least you did."

"They called me Phoenix. My name before that was Alex Holmes. Both of those names were given to me as I moved up the ranks. Neither are my real name."

"You're Phoenix?"

Kai looked up at Ray replying, "Yes, why have you heard of me?"

The conversation was stopped when they reached a building that looked pretty rundown. If Kai had just walked past it he would have thought that it was just any old building that had been abandoned in this city, but looking at it closely he could see quite a well kept interior through the frosted glass windows.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "You know if someone happened to be looking for a secret base in this area it wouldn't take them long to find this."

Both stayed silent, but Max soon shot a glare at Kai before walking in. The three were greeted by a lonely hallway with white walls and a keypad on the side. Max punched in the access code with his fingers and, when the green light showed, they started to walk down it. The footsteps echoed through the passage, making Kai realise just how much the wound was affecting his walking. His feet shuffled while the other two had distinctive steps as they marched up the rest of the hall.

The three walked into another room that seemed even more sterile than the hallway. Everything was either white or made of steel with a less than comfy-looking bed in the middle. Ray helped Kai onto the bed and Kai tried his best to hide the pain as he straightened his injured leg out in front of him.

Max walked out of the room and went down some other hallway, but Kai could still hear the clicking of his shoes on the floor.

"So, Kai, huh?"

Kai looked up at Ray, who seemed to be trying to make light conversation. "So you don't believe me either do you?"

Kai shifted in bed, only to regret it as the pain made itself known again. Ray was quickly at his side.

"You should really rest until the doctor comes and takes a look at it."

"I'll be fine."

Ray smiled, "You know, you really do remind me of him."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Well, I'm not lying about my identity."

"I have an idea that can solve this. I can ask you a question that only a select few people would know, including the real Kai. That would prove it right?"

"Umm… Ray?"

"OK, umm… I've got it. I'll ask you two questions; one will be easy and the other will be one that only a few people know. First, what was our team name?"

"Ray…"

"Come on, if you're Kai this should be easy…"

"Bladebreakers, but Ray… I…"

"You're right that was too easy…" Ray said to himself before turning back to Kai, "OK next question: what happened on Lake Baikal with our team."

"Ray… please…"

"You said you wanted to prove your identity."

Kai closed his eyes, trying to remember what Yin had showed him. "I used Black Dranzer to defeat you, Tyson and Kenny. The blond… Max… showed up and was able to defeat me."

"And..? There's a bit more than that." Ray seemed to be on the edge of his seat.

"I'm sorry Ray, but I don't remember."

Both sighed at the same time, but for different reasons, as the door opened to reveal a woman whose blond hair was very similar to Max's, but was tied back in a lose ponytail. She stared at Kai and he stared back at her aqua blue eyes, ready to try and run if she tried to do anything like Max had.

"Phoenix?"

Kai looked at her with annoyance, but in some way he was relieved that she was not asking for his 'real' name like Max had. "I don't use the Government name anymore."

The woman's expression remained unchanged with no emotion showing, "My son said that you claimed your name is Kai Hiwatari."

Kai rolled his eyes, thinking, "Guess I thought thattoo soon."

"He knows what happened at Lake Baikal… or at least some of it." Ray looked between the woman and Kai as he spoke.

The woman looked at Kai with distrust, but still introduced herself, "My name is Judy and the boy that took you here was my son Max."

"You mean the one that shot me." Kai remained stone-faced as he watched Judy look away.

"Who's the guy?"

Kai's head turned slightly, so he could see the newcomer, "I should have known you'd be here Matt, if that is your real name, of course. You're lucky to be out of there alive from the rumours I heard about your activities. Next time if you want to go undercover in a place like that, don't make contact with your little friends."

Michael stood at the front of the door, stunned. "I was that obvious?"

"Let's just say I could have easily taken you out and they would have known the reason. I doubt most of the information you received from them was true."

Judy stepped between Michael and Kai, breaking the conversation, "I believe Michael asked you a question and as long as you're here you will not have any power over anyone here."

A twisted smirk appeared on Kai's face, "Just because I'm the prisoner here does not mean that I will answer all your questions. After all I want to stay alive. What is there to say that you won't kill me as soon as I tell you what you want?" Kai moved so that Michael was in his eye line. "By the way..."

"Hey guys we're back!"The occupants of the roomwatched as Mariah came running through the door only to stop as soon as she entered the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

"Kai!" Everyone turned to see Tyson and Hilary running up to the young man, who was still seated on the bed, his legs now dangling off the edge.

Hilary wrapped her arms around his neck before looking down to see his bloodstained trousers and the scratch across his left shoulder. "Who did this?" She screeched as she turned around, eyes ablaze with emotion, sending most of the people in the room running for cover.

Kai, who was completely taken aback by Hilary's change in character, could only blink in surprise as she looked around the room for the culprit. Hilary stormed over to Ray, suddenly having the strength to lift him up, and threw him against the wall, her hand holding him just below the neck, if only a few centimetres above the ground.

"What happened?" Hilary asked through gritted teeth.

If there was one thing that Ray had forgotten about Hilary it was how scary she was when she lost her temper. "Max and I thought that Kai was lying about his identity. Max was hurt most by it so…"

"So Max shot him!"

Ray cowered back. Even Mariah's wrath was better than this. "Uh… well…" Ray rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of some way to make the situation better. "Come on Hilary. You know what it's like. We thought he was a spy or something trying to get away with Kai's name. I mean how were we supposed to know he was alive?"

"Hilary, calm down." Everyone's eyes turned to look at Kai, who seemed to have regained his composure after Hilary's outburst. "I'll be able to walk soon enough and no real damage was done. I've had worse."

Tears formed in Hilary's eyes as she ran over to Kai, hugging him tightly. Everyone watched in shock at the girl who had looked like she was ready to kill suddenly turn into a sobbing mess in Kai's arms. However, no one seemed to be as surprised with the change in character as Kai himself, who stared at the girl dumbfounded for a few seconds before returning the hug.

"You humans make me sick." All eyes suddenly moved to the woman standing beside Kenny. "Don't any of you have pride. I'm especially disappointed with you Kai." She snorted, "Excuse me while I go and hang myself." She walked into a dark corner, folded her arms and continued to glare at anyone who tried to look at her.

Kenny let out an awkward chuckle, "Moving on…"

"She likes us really. Don't let her bad mood get to you." Yin glared at Kai in response.

It was at that moment that Max walked in. Tyson, Kenny and Ray had to use all of their strength to keep Hilary from tackling Max to the ground. "Why on Earth did you shoot Kai?"

Max's face was one of surprise before it changed to a look of guilt. "I… I… a…"

Kai was the first to speak, "It was a mistake Hilary. Like I said no one died or was seriously injured. I'd like the two of us to talk in private."

Every one glanced at Max before they walked out except for the woman in the shadows, Yin.

Her eerie ice blue eyes moved from staring at Kai, to staring at Max. It was if she could read minds as she continued to gaze at him, studying his every feature. The silence was finally broken uneasily by Kai.

"I believe you two have already met, so you can stop the staring match."

Yin turned towards Kai before looking back at Max, a smirk forming on her lips. "I just wanted to have a good look at the child that lead to my downfall."

Max's eyes widened, "You can't be… Black Dranzer!"

Yin chuckled before walking up to Max. "It's good to see you too. How many years has it been since the incident on the lake?"

"Not long enough." The glare that had formed on Max's face before intensified.

"I'll be taking my leave then." She walked past him and opened the door. "Have a nice chat boys."

As the door shut Max sighed, "I never thought you'd trust her again, Kai."

"Yeah, well it helps that I don't even remember what happened that day, but also she saved my life. I really do owe her."

"Kai I'm really sorry. I should've trusted you."

"No you shouldn't have and you were lucky I was an ally. If I had turned out to be a spy from the Government who knows what would have happened to you." Max looked up in shock at Kai, who continued, "I just wanted to say that you did the right thing and you shouldn't feel bad for what happened."

Kai put both his feet on the ground and started to make his way to the door when suddenly his leg gave way. Fortunately for him Max was close enough to slow his fall and the two walked out of the room to find the others.

It was then that Max stopped and stared at Kai in surprise, "What do you mean you don't remember?"

* * *

**And that's it for now! For those of you confused with the last line it refers to when Kai said he did not remember what happened with Black Dranzer a couple of paragraphs above.**

**I tried to add a bit of humour, but I doubt it worked very well. Well, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but please review, 'cause I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!**


	17. You See the Signs

**Well, here's the next chapter. I'm going on holiday soon, so updates through the summer will be very random. Half of this chapter is a flashback (in italics).**

* * *

_**You See the Signs**_

_The sound of machine guns firing was getting to be too much. They had been separated and hunted down. It was a massacre. No one had expected the armies of the Government to be so powerful. They had underestimated their opponents and were going to pay the price with the city and their country._

_Despair filled Max's heart as he looked at the surrounding buildings, already destroyed by the chaos created in the first few minutes of battle. Max vaguely registered the sound of a missile being launched before he was thrown to the ground. Opening his eyes he looked in horror as his comrades lay on the ground, some screaming in pain as they lay burning._

_Max could not take it anymore. He ran as fast as he could to get out of the danger. Explosions shook the ground behind him sending shock waves underneath his feet. Buildings lost glass and concrete as pieces rained down from above. The only things Max was registering were the sounds of danger around him and his own fear of dying._

_A crack from above made Max look up to see a large piece of building falling, ready to crush him where he stood. He could not think or react properly as he shielded himself with his arms and waited for the inevitable._

_A piercing screech was heard and Max looked up to see the piece of rubble had been blasted into thousands of small rocks that rained around him, missing him completely. Max saw the beautiful phoenix above his head and, as if in a dream, he stood up and started to walk back towards the fighting._

_"Max!"_

_Before Max could even think he was thrown to the ground by someone, who took the full impact as his arm slammed against the rubble below them. In a dazed state Max looked up into fearful crimson eyes._

_"Max are you alright?" Kai's voice was too calm for the surrounding chaos, but Max felt at ease when the older teen spoke._

_"How can we win?" Max's eyes were glazed over with his thoughts of despair as he looked at the ground below him._

_"Well for starters you can try to stay alive."_

_Max looked at Kai in shock, realising his stupidity. "I'm sorry Kai." He replied, looking down in shame._

_"You have nothing to be sorry about, Max." Max looked up to see that Kai's face was deadly serious, "Look, I saw your Mom and the All Starz arrive. Why don't you go back to base?" Kai suggested as he picked up a gun from one of their fallen friends._

_"And leave you on your own?" Max did not like the idea of having to kill people, but he was not going to leave his friend to fight alone._

_"I'll be fine. Besides, I have my blade, Dranzer with me just in case. Suzaku can handle the situation if it gets out of hand."_

_Max shook his head, "No way am I letting you do this on your own. We're going together."_

_Kai smirked, "I've got a feeling I wouldn't have much of a say even if I objected to you coming along."_

_A wide grin appeared on Max's facefor the first time in a while, "You got it."_

_The two, who were at the moment crouched behind a huge mound of rubble, started to move along the cover from the gunfire. They watched as their allies fought back with a great effort, but it was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed. Max turned to look at Kai, who already seemed to be formulating a plan._

_"There are just too many." Kai said still watching the soldiers, "We need to regroup further back, then we might stand a chance."_

_Max nodded and stood up ready to provide cover fire. _

_Kai stood up, shouting as loud as he could manage,"Everyone pull back!"_

_No one seemed to object as they turned and ran past Kai and Max, the Government soldiers still figuring out how many new shooters there were. Max crouched down to see that Kai had done the same. He crouched down and ran over to his friend._

_"What do we do now?"_

_"We don't do anything. You need to get out of here." Kai had yet to look at Max as he said it._

_"We can both get out together, Kai, don't be stubborn."_

_"Don't you think it's a bit strange that the people hiding on the sides have not killed us yet." Kai was still looking straightforward as he continued._

_Max's eyes widened and he looked to both sides. "They have us surrounded." He looked at Kai, "But why did they let the others go?"_

_"It's an ambush. They're looking for the base."_

_"Mom."_

_"I don't think they've seen the two of us yet. Max, I'll provide a distraction and you have to not go straight back to base. If we get lucky they will give up and then you can go back."_

_"I'm waiting for you, Kai."_

_"Max." Kai looked straight at Max for the first time during the conversation, a hand on his shoulder, "You can't come with me. I won't risk your life as well as my own when we only need one person to do so."_

_"I'm not going."_

_Max saw Kai's eyes water before he brought the younger beyblader into a hug. "Alright, just do what I do."_

_Kai stood up with his hands on his head. Max soon followed and he watched as the soldiers came out from their hiding places. He was still overwhelmedby the number that there were around them. A part of him was wondering how Kai planned to get out of this... if he even did._

_"State your names and ranks." A man, who must have been the leader of the army, stood forward._

_"My name is Kai Hiwatari and this is my partner Max Tate. We have no ranks as such. We fight because you are attacking our country."_

_"The World Champions?" One of the soldiers spoke out and, realising his mistake, hung his head in apology._

_"How old are you boys?"_

_"That is none of your concern." Max was shocked that Kai's voice remained calm even though he was facing death in the face._

_The leader snorted, "I could certainly use a kid with your courage in my team. Even if your courage could easily be thought of as stupidity."_

_Max was amazed at the respect that the general was showing, but it did not seem to last long, "Unfortunately, my orders are to kill anyone who gets in my way and right now you are in my way trying to find your base. You can save yourselves by telling me where it is."_

_"Go to hell." Kai closed his eyes to show his lack of interest._

_The general's eyes widened at first before smirking at Kai, "I'll have to meet you there, Hiwatari."_

_Kai smirked at the man, "It might be sooner than you think." Suddenly Kai opened his eyes to reveal two completely white, glowing orbs._

_The soldiers stepped back just as a wave of fire shot out from around Kai and Max, sending their opponents screaming in confusion and pain._

_Max watched in horror as the people closest to them burned on the ground. He could not move again. He was frozen with shock at what his friend had just done._

_"Max!"_

_Dumbfounded, Max turned to look at Kai, who seemed anxious for him to move. Running over Kai grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the scene, parting the fire so they could move through the stormunscathed._

_Max had still not overcome his shock at what had just happened and Kai was forced to drag him to keep going. Images of those burning kept haunting him as he ran until the sound of a bullet flying past his ears caught his attention._

_"Come on Max!"_

_Snapping out of his daze he ran on his own, overtaking Kai and heading for the nearest shelter so that they could escape. Diving into some large bushes Max watched as Kai followed, but something was wrong: Kai was slowing down. Max's eyes widened when he realised why. Kai's leg had been hit and it was causing him a lot of pain. Kai was trying his best to limp to where Max was, but the general from earlier already had him in his sights._

_"Stay down Max." Kai half-whispered._

_Kai looked straight at Max before kneeling down just as the rest of the remaining soldiers caught up with the general in front. __It was obvious the general wanted blood as he raised his gun. Kai looked completely calm as he kneeled in front of the general. Both he and Max knew Suzaku could not be used again and Max cursed when he realised he had lent Genbu to his mom. There was not an animalaround, only the wind could be heard as the general took aim, a look of satisfaction on his face._

_Bang._

_Max shook as his friend fell to the ground, but he was soon distracted by the shouts of protest. Looking up he saw another soldier had taken the shot, not the general who was supposed to. The figure, whose face was covered,that had shot Kai walked up to the boy's body before slinging it over his shoulder and shouting orders to the general._

_It did not take Max long to realise that the soldier must have been more senior than the others present. With this information in mind he watched as the army marched away, his friend as their prize._

_Max sat there staring at the spot where Kai had been killed, tears falling down his cheeks. "I should have listened. It should have been me and not you. You were always the one that could get out of those situations. If I hadn't been there you would be alright."_

_Max did not dare to move just in case the army came back… just in case Kai came back._

Max woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his face, mixed with tears. That memory still haunted him, even though Kai was alive it still made him wake up and want to die himself. He knew Kai would kill him (metaphorically of course) if he found out he risked his life for nothing, but sometimes the guilt was unbearable. He had never been able to tell anyone how it had happened only that he had seen them shoot Kai and take his body away. He knew he could not live with the guilt of his friends knowing he had caused, what he had thought of as, the death of his own team-mate.

Looking around the room at the extra bodies he remembered that he was sharing his room with the others that had arrived yesterday. He looked towards the night to see two people sitting out on the balcony of the hideout that backed onto the courtyard, which could not be seen from the street. Cautious not to wake up anyone else in the room, Max walked over to the couple illuminated by the light of the moon.

Walking the door he saw Kai with Hilary seated between his legs, leaning onto his chest. Kai had his arms wrapped around Hilary's waist and the two were looking at the stars.

Hilary was the first to turn around. She smiled warmly at Max, "You couldn't sleep either?"

"At the moment I don't really want to sleep."

"A nightmare?" Hilary asked in concern.

"Or was is a memory?" Max suddenly felt uncomfortable as he lookedover to Kai, who had yet to look at him. It was if Kai knew what Max had done to him.

Max watched Kai nudge Hilary to get her attention, before he whispered something in her ear. She smiled at him and nodded before kissing him on the cheek and getting up.

"Don't stay up too long either of you." She pointed an accusing finger at Kai. "Especially you, since I know you haven't been sleeping properly for a while now."

Kai rolled his eyes and Hilary walked through the door muttering what sounded like, "Why do I even bother?"

Kai looked towards the moon again before asking, "It was a memory wasn't it? Hilary said you watched me die."

"I thought you were killed. I saw them shoot you and everything."

"I believe you Max, but it seems that no one knows what happened that day. Haven't you told anyone?"

"No."

"Is that why you were so mad when I said my name was Kai?"

Max nodded, "You told them our names, so I thought the Government was using yours to get under my skin."

"You should really tell someone. It's easier to let it go then." Kailooked straight at Maxbefore walking back into the room.

Max could not help but smile. It was conversations like those that made Max understand why Kai had been able to defeat a god. Kai was just one of those people that was impossible to predict. Looking up at the stars Max sighed.

* * *

"Maybe there's still hope after all."

"Hey that's mine!"

"No fair, you've had more than me!"

"Can someone pass the syrup?"

"Well you should have eaten faster… hey!

"All's fair in love and war, Tyson, and this is definitely war!"

"But that should be mine!"

"I think I should have the last one, after all I'm still a growing kid."

"Yeah you mean growing out."

"Take that back!"

Kai watched in both horror and shock at the sight in front of him. He could only remember having silent meals under the strict supervision of several guards. The atmosphere was strange and unnerving, nevertheless he was very amused by it all.

"Ha the last pancake's mine!" Most of the guys groaned as Mariah swiped the last one and began to slowly eat it, smiling at the sweet taste of victory.

"Sorry everyone, but the chef says that's it." Emily announced and the disappointed men and women filed out of the hall, talking lightly to themselves.

Kai stood up ready to leave when Hilary grabbed his arm asking, "What's up with Max?"

"He probably needs some time to think through what's happened." Kai narrowed his eyes.

"You have that look again." A puzzled expression appeared on Kai's face before he looked down at Hilary silently asking for her to elaborate.

"The one that means you're worried, but you don't want to admit it."

Kai smirked, "Am I that predictable?"

"Not normally. You'll talk to him, right?"

"I may not be the best person for him to talk to."

* * *

Rick smirked. He had been leaning on the door to the room Max was in for at least five minutes and the blond had yet to even realise he was there. Finally, growing bored of just standing around, Rick pushed his weight forward so he was standing and knocked on the door.

Max jumped at the sound, and turned around with a startled expression on his face.

"Is it anything you want to talk about?" Rick watched Max's movements, from his uneasy shuffle (meaning he was hiding something) to the fact he was refusing to make eye contact (meaning he did not want to talk about it).

Max looked up at Rick; "He should be dead."

Rick's eyes softened in understanding. He let out a loud sigh before speaking, "Look Max, you should be happy that he's alive. Even if Kai did remember what happened I'm almost positive he would forgive you."

Max smiled (but Rick knew inside it was just for show), "Thanks."

"Hey, why don't we do some training to get our minds off of this?"

* * *

Blue eyes watched in mild amusement as Boris stormed around the room, inquiring about data and shouting if it was unavailable. Tala leaned on the doorway, forgotten by Boris and his associates he watched as they tried to pull the place together. The King had seen part of what had happened and was coming for an emergency visit.

"Tala." Tala's eyes moved away from the scene to see Spencer behind him.

"He's here."

Tala nodded, smirking at Boris before following his old team-mate to escort the King.

The four formally known as the Demolition Boys bowed as the King himself stepped outside. The man had a grim expression on his face as he stepped out of the vehicle. The four stood up to look at their leader.

He had jet-black hair with strands that disappeared over his shoulder and lighter strands of hair at the front, almost clinging to his face as if trying to hide the scar that could barely be seen on his left cheek. The most striking thing about him were his eyes: the right was red and the left was a golden yellow, which twisted separately from each other.

As he walked past the four, his long cloak caught the wind behind him and they followed closely behind.

"Is Boris ready for my arrival?" His voice was clear and full of authority as he spoke.

"Considering the situation sir, I don't think that he will ever be ready to see you. Now is as good a time as any sir." Tala, like always, was the speaker for the group.

"I trust then that Phoenix has left for good?"

"Yes sir. It seems he has disappeared again."

"I want him found, is that understood?"

"But sir, should we not focus our resources on training our other soldiers?"

"No, Phoenix is one of a kind. Even he does not realise the power he has. We've convinced him to join our side before and we can do it again."

"It is understood sir." Brian replied before Tala could protest.

Tala looked at Brian as the King walked into the room. "It would be better for Kai and the others if we stayed here until they are ready. Deep inside you know that, Tala."

Tala briefly closed his eyes and opened them, staring at the closed door. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

**Hope you liked. Please review!**


	18. Can No One Hear Your Voice?

**Nothing really to say other than that I am really really sorry for taking so long. I've been busy this summer. Sorry this is so short as well, but I just wanted to get _something_ up.**

* * *

_**Can No One Hear Your Voice?**_

It was a bright sunny morning and the birds had already awoke and were singing for the new day. One large pigeon started cooing in a large tree just outside of the facility the old beyblading teams were staying in. The noise did not last long as a small fireball set the bird's feathers alight before consuming it entirely. Yin smiled as the burnt corpse fell to her feet, its annoying song finishing for good.

"You know some people might just be worried if they saw you taking pleasure in ending another's life." Kai stepped outside the building with his arms across his chest, trying to look appalled, but failing to hide his amusement at the scene.

"It's funny you know." Yin smirked while looking at him.

Kai raised an eyebrow silently asking for her to elaborate.

"You humans claim to be so compassionate and caring and yet you are most entertained by death and torture."

"Call us sadistic then. As long as we are the ones who don't feel the pain we are entertained."

Yin looked at him in mild surprise, "At least you don't deny it."

Kai looked down at the pigeon before looking up at Yin when suddenly a grin appeared on his face, "Up for roast poultry for breakfast?"

Yin could not contain her disgust at the young man's comment.

* * *

Emily and Judy were sat in a room with Michael and Kenny. The four were waiting for the final two guests to arrive, but until then they sat in silence. Kenny was used to the unnerving silence that was being kept, so he just sat with his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the last two arrivals: Kai and Yin. Kenny opened on eye to observe the two. While Kai looked calm and almost happy about something, Yin looked flustered and very uncharacteristic to her usually ice-cold attitude.

"You know you used to arrive for meetings on time, Kai." Judy commented, obviously annoyed that they had been kept waiting for a couple of extra minute.

"I guess I got used to never turning up on time." Kai shrugged as he sat down in one of the two remaining chairs.

"Well, first things first. Kai, I need to do some tests on you. I want to find out if there is any way to get even a small part of your memory back. The more you remember of us, the easier it will be." Kai nodded in response.

"Kenny I need you to try and get as much information from the Government as possible."

Kenny nodded, "No problem."

"Emily and Michael, I want the two of you to help me with something..."

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Yin had a bored expression on her face. "Why didn't you just send a message instead of wasting everyone's time."

The three former All Starz glared at the bit beast's words. Judy stood up and walked over to her and replied, "I was about to get to what this meeting is really about if you would let me finish."

The phoenix was about to retort when she caught sight of Kai who was shaking his head. Huffing she crossed her arms and glared at Judy's back as she took her seat.

"We need to move to one of the main cities that are in this area. We will be able to launch an attack from there which will do a lot more damage to their force than if we attack a base out here."

"Have you ever been to one of the main cities?" Everyone's faces turned to look at Kai.

Judy looked around at everyone's responses before replying, "None of us have, but we figured that you had been to one."

"The Government isn't all evil. They treat the outer, more rebellious regions like dirt, but the areas that are completely under their control are very peaceful and the people are loyal to the Government. It would be suicide to try to launch an attack from there."

Kai looked to each person in the room as he continued. "I don't want to make you feel like you're the bad guys, but the Government does an alright job at keeping the peace, the only problem is that they don't know how to handle the areas that don't want their help. They do mean well and they're far from as incompetent as they are in this area."

Kai looked at each of their expressions. Unlike the others he knew the true power of the Government and although he could outwit most of the soldiers, he knew it would still be almost impossible to take them down.

He looked over to see Yin, who had a concerned look on her face. She stood up and walked out behind him as both ignored the protests of the other occupants.

"What?" Kai glared back at Yin. Truth be told, he had no idea why he lashed out at her, but he just could not stand the idea that these people would be so stupid as to risk their lives for this.

"Shall I leave you alone? It's obvious that you don't want me here."

"I'm just going to go for a walk."

* * *

"Hilary?"

Hilary had been sitting on the roof of the building staring at the scene around her. She turned around to see Tyson standing behind her.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

"It's not like I could stop you, but I guess I would appreciate the company."

"I'm just going for a walk."

The two looked down to see Kai storm out of the building looking upset about something.

"What do you think happened?" Hilary watched with concern.

Tyson sat down next to her and rested his hands and chin on his knees. "I don't know, but I bet it had something to do with the meeting this morning."

"What meeting?"

"Apparently Judy wanted to speak to Kai, Kenny and Michael about our plans."

"And what exactly are our plans?"

Tyson paused before tilting his head towards her and grinning, "No clue."

Hilary sighed as she looked at him, "You're a big help."

"Thanks, I try." Tyson replied, still grinning at her.

"Maybe I should go after him…"

Tyson's face fell, "I thought you were over this."

"I'm just worried okay? I don't want to loose him again."

"None of us do." Tyson admitted.

"Hey are you guys talking about Kai?"

Both heads turned to see Max standing behind them, his amazingly pale skin almost reflecting the light from the Sun. It was only then that both Hilary and Tyson realised how tired everyone was.

"We can't last much longer…" Max's voice trailed off as he sat down and crossed his legs.

Hilary looked back to the last place she had see Kai before he had disappeared. "Do you know what happened in the meeting?"

"Emily told me that they informed Kai about the plan to go into the city and take down the Government from there. Apparently Kai didn't take it too well. Emily said that she's starting to think that Kai's not on our side."

"What?" Hilary practically screeched. "There is no way Kai would betray us when we need him."

"Hilary's right, he wouldn't." The three turned to see Kenny, and behind him, Ray and Daichi.

"What is this a mother's meeting?" Tyson asked in annoyance. He had not expected everyone to come up here.

"Well considering we're all guys except Hilary I'd have to say no." Ray grinned as he sat next to Tyson, dangling his legs over the edge.

"Wait, what were you saying, Kenny? Before you were rudely interrupted by Tyson of course." Hilary said, ignoring Tyson's yell of protest.

"Well…"

* * *

Kai watched the water reflect the Sun's rays, creating a picture of blue-green and white. Closing his eyes he listened to the breeze before opening them only to notice Yang beside him.

"I wish you'd warn me when you're going to disappear and appear. It's a bit hard to know when you're so quiet."

"Then you'll know how the other's feel when you slip away." Yang replied, half-serious, half-jokingly.

"Touché."

"You may be right about the Government, but they do need to be shown that they can't control everyone."

"I may have acted like it at first, but I don't really have anything against them. I don't like how corrupt the military is out of the cities or that guy Boris and his lab, but normally…"

"…they do some good." Yang finished.

Kai sighed, "Yeah."

"Tell your friends that, they'll understand."

Kai turned to answer her only to find she had disappeared. Shaking his head, he smirked before standing up and turning towards his home.

"I know they will."

* * *

**I'd realised that I had made the Government look really incompitent, so I decided to make them a bit stronger by adding Kai's speach. I reread certain areas to try and make sure I had not contradicted myself, but I did not read everything, so I am sorry if there is any discontinuity. (Sorry for any spelling errors)**

**Although I probably don't deserve it, please review.**


	19. For I Will Always Be Yours

**Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed for last chapter. I really really appreciate it. Plus... 100 reviews! I have to admit when I started this I never thought I would get this many, wo thank you very much to everyone. Again sorry this is so late, but life is very hectic at the moment. Please be patient.**

* * *

_**For I Will Always Be Yours**_

White buildings were surrounded by a huge beautifully white wall, which was supposed to protect the city. From a distance the crystal-like city looked unnaturally clean, as if someone was always cleaning the walls to make them shine in the sunlight. Only if you went inside the city did you realise that the walls were not for enemies, they were for you and the beautiful white walls had cracks and blemishes everywhere you looked.

"Hey scum, what are you doing?"

A small boy, who could not have been older than twelve years, looked at the man who had addressed him. He had short silver hair that looked like it had not been brushed or taken care of in years and his eyes were dull, already stripped of their childish innocence.

In response to the man the boy shrunk back, trying to melt into the darkness like he had always done, but the man laughed and turned to his friends.

"The kid thinks were just gonna let scum like him get away." He turned to talk to the young boy, "But you see, kid, the laws have changed and your 'friend' no longer works in this area."

Sensing his danger the boy ran as fast as he could only to run into another military soldier. He looked higher up in ranking than the others, with badge after badge adorning his uniform. The boy soon realised they were all from the military and he was surrounded. He closed his eyes waiting for the worst.

"You found him." The man in front of him, the one with the highest rank, spoke with such culture the small boy cowered more, hoping to become invisible.

"We sure did, Tala. Now he'll get kicked out just like the rest of his kind."

'Tala.' The boy knew he had heard that name before, he was one of the few top military people who had no code name.

"Well, I can't let you do anything to hurt my little brother."

Both the young boy and the first military guard looked at the redhead in shock. The military guard's shock, however, was quickly replaced with anger.

"You think I'm gonna believe that crap?"

"I don't think you need to since I'll be leaving with him." Tala calmly replied.

The military guard knew his place, though, so he kept his mouth shut and walked off grumbling. Anyone who messed with someone who was of a higher rank was asking for big trouble.

Tala looked at the young boy, "Come on then."

The boy smiled and ran after the young man, deciding to play along, "Alright brother."

* * *

The young boy sat in a very creepy looking apartment. Nothing was out of place. There did not seem to be a spec of dust or dirt anywhere.

"You seem a bit freaked out." The young boy turned to see Tala towering over him.

Tala had changed out of his military uniform and was wearing brilliantly white trousers with a dark blue stripe down the side of each leg and a black long-sleeved T-shirt, which clung tightly around his chest and arms. Draped over his shoulders was a white jacket that's tail ended a few inches above the backs of his knees, the arms were over the front of his chest. His fringe was parted so that two spikes of red almost framed his face and ended at his shoulders. The rest of his hair was a lot shorter and neatly gelled back.

The boy finally had the courage to ask a question, hoping Tala would not grow angry, "Why did you help me?"

"I haven't always been at the top of the food chain, kid. There was a time when I lived on the streets before a man saw that I had potential and personally took me in. I know what it's like to feel that there is no one on your side."

The young boy watched as Tala practically jumped onto one of the immaculately clean couches in front of a large television. His eyes widened in horror as the material became creased under the man's weight.

Tala had turned around just in time to see the boy's expression and laughed. "You know kid, you remind me of someone I knew when I was young."

"Who was that?" The boy walked over to the couch and, as if it was made from glass, sat carefully on it, making sure he disturbed the material as little as possible.

Tala seemed to brush aside the question and continued, "I guess you could have called him a classmate. We have never really been friends."

"Did you know him really well, then?"

"I used to think I had him figured out, but I've realised that it's impossible." Tala looked out of the huge window that was to the right of him with a serious expression on his face. Suddenly he grinned as he turned to the small boy.

"You wanna get some ice-cream?"

* * *

It was almost completely black in the street. Only a sliver of the moon was reflecting light onto the dark streets, but it was enough for Hilary to see there was no one else near by.

She had no idea what time it was, but she would have waited for the rest of her life if it meant that he was safe. He usually did not stay out this long and she was worried, as usual.

She was always the one on the sidelines that cheered them all on, but when it came to actually doing something she was all talk. The 'beygirls' (as the media dubbed them) never let her forget that. Sure they had all grown up and changed in a way, but she was still waiting on the sidelines for Kai to return safely.

Finally realising how cold it was getting, so she wrapped her arms around herself. However in the back of her mind a voice was reminding her it was not because she was cold, it was because she was alone. She was the one that they could all live without and truth be told they would probably be better off without her.

A tickle in her throat sent her into a fit of coughs, making her wish that she would just die right there. That thought made her stop everything, later she would swear her heart had stopped just for that second of realisation.

"Do I want to die yet?"

Hilary looked towards the night sky, which was full of stars. They had never seemed this bright when she was a small girl, but since no one left a single streetlight on anymore the stars and the moon were the brightest lights at night.

"Do you want to die at all?"

Hilary closed her eyes and smiled as she pictured the man that had just said those words. He was no longer the boy she had known. He had changed so much, but the strong young man she had remembered still stood behind her. He was the one that she still had a crush on after all these years.

Without even thinking she licked her top lip and looked slightly in the direction of the voice, but not turning her body from the moon in front of her. "Hold me."

She was pleading and she knew it, but it did not matter at this point. She was tired and she needed someone to let her know that she existed; that she was important. She felt a lump form in her throat that she could not swallow as he wrapped his arms around her. They were cold, but that was not what she cared about as she leaned into his chest and the tears dropped down her face, accompanied by her erratic breathing.

"I'm so useless."

As she sobbed in his arms Kai said nothing. Part of her wanted to scream at him to comfort her more, but another side of her was just content with the man's silence. Torn between these two feelings she decided to just wait until she was calm. Acting on her emotions so rashly was not going to do either her or Kai any good.

She did not know what time her tears stopped, but they finally did and she was so tired she did not care what happened next. The silent soldier picked her up and walked inside, careful not to wake any of the other occupants. He brought her to the communal bedroom and set her on one of the free beds, which had been claimed as 'hers.'

"Get some rest. We are probably going to have a tiring day tomorrow." Kai whispered softly into her ear.

"Kai?" She half-mumbled in a questioning voice.

"Yes?"

Turning her head she smiled a bit, but her facial expression was impossible to see from Kai's point of view. If he had seen he would have noticed the smirk forming as she carried out her plan without even thinking it through.

"Come closer."

Since they were already only about an inch apart Kai had no real choice by to move so close that their noses were barely touching.

"Okay?"

Before he had time to react or pull away, Hilary grabbed him and kissed his lips with dreamy hunger. Kai had no time to react as she hungrily kissed his lips more and more, biting the bottom of his lip before suddenly pulling away only slightly so that her nose rested against his.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." A confession that she probably never would have given up if she had not been so tired, but all of her emotions seemed to be letting lose at the same time.

She had barely moved from her position on the bed, laid out along it. Only her head and neck had moved to meet Kai's face. She kissed him once more, lightly this time, before smiling at him and laying her head back down on the pillow, now seemingly completely unaware of what she had just done.

* * *

Kai stood for several minutes in shock at what had just happened. It was not that he minded, but it had caught him off guard. He had never really realised how much he actually _wanted_ Hilary and part of his mind still wanted him to return that passion she had given him, but he was frozen. He had known she was more than just a friend, but suddenly being put in that position it made him wonder whether he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her or if the feelings were just going to pass.

Kai walked in a dream-like state out to the balcony where he would sometimes sit with Hilary. Looking up at the millions of stars he wondered about it. Was he ready to think of Hilary as a partner for life?

He leaned against the door to the balcony and sighed. He would need time to think and now was not the time. There were too many thoughts and questions in his head and he needed to sort them out before confronting Hilary about that. It was not something he was going to look forward to.

* * *

**Yes a Kai/Hilary scene. It's a miracle! The story will pick up, but this is another filler basically. Sorry.**

**Please review.**


	20. Darkness Starts to Build

Umm... Happy holidays! Sorry for the lateness of the update. I had planned to get this up on Christmas, but writer's block prevented me. The ending's a bit off, but that seems to be a habit of mine now. Btw. I've used dollars because when the world has been taken over I think they will be called that (I have not specified if they are American or not).

The bit between Tyson, Ray and Max is for some comic relief, but considering my skills in comedy I would not say it's worked.

* * *

_**Darkness Starts to Build**_

It was late at night and Tala had suggested that the kid stay with him for a while. After the kid had gone to sleep he had decided to wander out to clear his head. Kai was someone who was constantly plaguing his mind no matter what he did.

He turned round a corner and almost slammed into a man around the same age as him stood in front of his path.

Tala smirked at the figure as soon as he recognised the familiar face. "I should have known I'd see you back out here sooner or later."

The man's face, which had been set in a grim line, turned up slightly into what could only be assumed was a smile. It was hard to tell what this man looked like, however since he seemed to be keeping to the shadows.

"I heard the King was desperate, but not enough to resort to having you as one of his guards, Tala." The man sneered.

Tala ignored the man's comment, "I wouldn't mind knowing what brings you into the city so late."

"I've got a pest to deal with, since even some of the elite cannot seem to deal with him."

Tala raised an eyebrow, "Kai?"

"Someone's a bit too nosy for his own good. It seems that someone who was higher-ranking than Kai needs to put a stop to the traitor."

With that said the man pushed past Tala and continued his walk to wherever his destination was.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?"

A meeting had been called that included everyone in the building. The dining room was the largest room and the ideal choice to hold the conference, but even then space was proving hard to come by. Michael had been the first to speak, voicing everyone's irritation at the lack of space and patience.

Hilary glanced over to the corner where Kai was sitting. He had been acting really weird around her all morning and she blushed as she thought back to that dream she had had last night. If only she could be that bold with Kai in real life. Judging by the way he was acting he did not want to talk to her at the moment. There was a part of her that wanted to know why, but she knew she was too afraid to ask.

Her attention went back to the front when all the chatting died down so that someone walking in could have heard a pin drop. Judy had stood up and it seemed that the talks were finally going to start.

"I'm sorry that we could not find a bigger room to meet in, but you are all going to have to put up with it for just a bit longer." Judy began.

Murmurs of annoyance and boredom were heard around the dining room. Kai was the only one who did not react, his eyes were lazily looking at the ground as if there was no one else around him.

It seemed that Hilary was not the only one to notice as Tyson watched Kai's movement, or lack of, from the corner of his eye. Tyson stole a glance at Hilary before turning back towards Judy to hear what was being said.

When Judy finished everyone was silent from shock. They had all expected a plan that would seem a bit ridiculous, but this was pushing it. It was about a minute before one of the people, someone Hilary had no idea of his name, shouted out. Part of her was surprised it was not Tyson.

"You want us to do what?" The man shouted. "Do you want anyone to come out of this alive?"

Judy's expression had not changed and her eyes had quickly darted to Kai's as if to see if he would comment on the plan. To Hilary's surprise he said nothing against it and the man continued.

"If you want to send us all to our deaths then that's fine with me, but you'd just have to be up front about it and not hide behind your little plan."

Judy looked at everyone in the room. "I know you realise that this is very risky, but we have received news that there are other centres of resistance all over the world and we are all planning to strike at the same time to cripple the Government severely."

Murmurs of approval passed like a wave over the audience from the front to the back and by the end people were cheering the idea.

Kai looked away before walking out. He met no one's eye and when he left it was as if he had never been there in the first place. Hilary watched him disappear from view, debating whether to go after him.

"If anyone can figure out what's on his mind it's you, Hilary."

Hilary jumped and looked over her shoulder to see Tyson looking down at her, his dark blue bangs shielding his eyes from the bright lights above, but she could see the look of worry in his eyes.

"Do you think there is something wrong with him?"

There was no smile or frown on Tyson's face and his eyes seemed to look into her soul. "I am more concerned about you. You don't seem yourself."

"It's just early Tyson, don't worry yourself so much." Hilary answered, smiling.

She turned away from him to go and follow Kai. Tyson's eyes followed her as she left, catching the attention of his former team-mates. He smirked as Ray and Max walked up behind him.

"Well, this is interesting." Ray let one of his fangs show as he smiled.

"Ten dollars says that they avoid the situation for at least another week." Max said from Tyson's older shoulder.

"I'm more optimistic, Max. Ten dollars says they'll talk to each other by the end of the week, but I give it three days of Kai not communicating." Tyson said grinning.

"You do realise we're betting on our friends' relationship. Do you know how wrong that is?"

Both men looked at Ray with quizzical expressions.

Ray sighed before looking towards the door. "I bet Hilary will be the one to pop the question."

The three shook hands, sealing the deal.

* * *

Kai had decided to go into the city to try and clear his head. As usual, Yin had followed silently behind him as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

"I think it was a good thing, what happened that is."

"I don't need your opinion on this Yin."

"I'm just saying." Yin huffed in reply; annoyed he was brushing her off so quickly. "Are we here for a fight?" She asked noting the two swords holstered on his back.

"No." Was Kai's short reply before he began to walk at a faster pace.

"Why don't you ask her about her feelings? After all, Kai, maybe it was a moment of madness, or something to that effect."

"If she even remembers…" Kai mumbled as he continued on, hands in his pockets.

Kai shook his head, "We have bigger things to worry about."

"That's an understatement."

Kai, realising that voice was not Yin's, looked in the direction it came from. "Who are you?"

"Come now Kai must you be so quick to panic?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a tall man with silvery blue hair that was tied back in a ponytail. His eyes were practically the same colour, which seemed to blend with his pale skin. However, three huge scars ran down at a small angle down his face, one crossing over each eye and one that went across the bridge of his nose. To Kai it looked like an animal with three claws had slashed its paw down his face.

"Garland."

"You remember?"

"How could I forget a face as hideous as yours?" Kai smirked.

Garland growled, "You knew me before I was disfigured, Kai, and my sources tell me you're back with old company."

"If you know about them, why are you not with them yourself?"

"Unlike them, I have chosen the winning side." Garland smiled as he drew out a sword (similar-looking to one that someone would fence with).

Kai unsheathed his own swords in one graceful move. "Yin, are you ready?"

A smile came to the silent spirit's face, "Always."

"We never did settle the score as to whom was the stronger warrior. Apallon!"

Kai's eyes seemed to grow dark, "Suzaku!"

Three beams of light few around, one landing in each sword. The weapons glowed before taking the colour of their respective bit beasts. A flash of red and black shot through the air and Garland was forced to defend himself from the force of the attack.

The blade of Garland's sword was golden in colour and the sunlight shone off of it when brought into the light. Garland smiled as he defended another of Kai's attacks.

"It's strange how I am always considered the one who is not as good as Boris' best. I'm tired of people like you taking away my glory!"

"Were you always this delusional when we were younger as well?" Kai asked as he defended one of Garland's strikes.

"Boris reminded me why to fight with him. I cannot let people like you ruin the beauty of the King's world."

Kai brought down one of the swords, "And people call me crazy."

Garland growled and jumped over him, landing a foot away from Kai's back and aiming a strike at his spine. Kai connected one sword with Garland's in order to stop the attack. Sparks flew from the connecting metal, making a horrible screeching sound.

Flames erupted from Kai's swords as he smashed the second one against the first, pushing Garland back. As Kai pushed the man back enough he brought the swords down, changed the way he was holding them and moved them into defence just as Garland meant to slice his sword through Kai's throat.

Electricity shot through Garland's weapon and Kai jumped back before he was struck by the blue lightening. Beads of sweat appeared on his face as he continued to dodge the attacks and Garland's sword continued to shoot blue lightening.

Before Kai could react, Garland had used his sword to push Kai's out of the way momentarily, but long enough to kick the wind out of Kai. Kai dropped his swords and fell to the ground, trying to refill his lungs so that he could move. However it was no use, Garland would finish him off.

Suddenly a slice cut through the air and as Kai regained his breath he watched Garland drop his sword in shock and turn around. A pure white and gold arrow was sticking out of his shoulder.

As Garland fell, grasping his shoulder in pain, Kai looked up to see a woman in a short black dress standing before him with a cross bow in her right hand. Her bright blue hair, which framed her face, contrasted greatly to her tanned skin. There was a small smile on her face, as if she was a child who had just been given what she had asked for at Christmas.

"It's been a while Garland, baby." She winked as she finished speaking.

Garland growled at her, "What are you doing here?"

Her smile changed from child-like to cruel, "Now come on Garland is that all you can say to me? After you turned Brooklyn in to Boris I thought we would have more to talk about."

Kai's attention was brought back when Boris was mentioned. He looked between the two knowing that he had probably known them before he lost him memory. It frustrated him to no end that he could not even recognise faces.

Kai watched as Garland backed away, his eyes darting between Kai and the new woman. Once he was a safe enough distance he turned his back to them and walked away with the little pride he had left.

As soon as Garland was out of sight Kai's eyes focused on the young lady that had appeared. Their eyes met and she jumped back as it seemed that she was noticing him for the first time since she had arrived. A smile appeared on her face as if she was remembering something before she walked over to him.

"Kai right? I should have known death wouldn't claim you just yet. You're hair looks better long like that."

"So I am supposed to know you." On seeing her confused expression he elaborated, "I've lost my memories of most of my life, it seems."

She nodded in understanding before extending her hand, "Then a reintroduction is in order. The name's Ming Ming"

Kai took her hand and shook it, which seemed the please Ming Ming very much. "Thanks for helping me out, even though I could've handled it myself."

Kai picked up the swords from the ground, releasing the two beasts from the blades. Yin appeared in a burst of fire behind Kai and Ming Ming jumped back in shock. Kai could sense Yin smirk at Ming Ming's response.

Kai was surprised at how quickly she recovered to change the subject. "I was on my way to see some old friends of mine. What brought you out here at this time of night, Kai?"

"I just decided to get out in order to think properly." Kai answered before walking past her and back towards the base with Yin right behind him.

Ming Ming smiled, "Is your base in that direction?" Kai looked at her suspiciously, but she quickly tried to clarify the situation. "I don't want to spy on you, but my friends are in that direction too, so maybe," she looked up at Kai with hopeful eyes, "the two of us could keep each other company."

Normally Kai would have said no, but part of him reminded himself that he owed her for stopping Garland from finishing him off. He sighed, looking away from her before replying, "Fine."

Once again the child-like expression returned and she jumped up cheering before calming down enough to give an over-enthusiastic thank you.

* * *

The two walked for a short time until they reached where the base was. Ming Ming turned and smiled at him, "Well thanks for walking with me, but this is where I'm going."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "So you're going to an abandoned house?"

Ming Ming winked at him, tilting her head to the side in order to look cute, "Some of my old acquaintances live here."

As Kai started to walk to the entrance she tried to stop him, "They don't particularly like people dropping in, especially ghosts."

"Actually, this is where I'm staying."

Ming Ming gasped in joy and hugged Kai tightly, "That's great!"

"You have to get us in though. I don't want to let in a spy." Answered Kai as he tried to take in some air despite her vice-like grip on him.

"Sure thing!" She looked up at his face, while still holding on around his waist, "Thanks for escorting me."

Kai leaned against the wall as she input the codes necessary to get in. He looked up at the stars that were out before sighing. He had yet to sort out what he should do with Hilary.

"Thinking about something… or someone?" Ming Ming added in a suggesting voice.

"Hn."

"He or she must be really special to you." Kai continued to look at the stars as she talked.

Ming Ming sighed and rolled her eyes, "You know you didn't even answer my question, but if you happen to be thinking about someone you want a relationship with then don't wait around. You might just find that you've missed the only chance you had.

Kai watched her walk into the darkness of the base. He looked back up at the stars.

"I may not know much about human emotions, but I think that weird girl has a point. Don't wait too long."

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.

Nubia: just to answer your question, I have read most of the manga, but not all of it. You will find I like to make a story out of Kai and his father's relationship.


	21. You’ve Waited to be Thrilled

_**You've Waited to be Thrilled**_

Hilary sat with her head against the cool glass of the window. The other occupants in the room were sleeping peacefully, but she knew she would have trouble getting to sleep after what she had seen. She had been waiting for Kai to come back so she was looking out the window only to see the ex pop-star Ming Ming walking with Kai. As if that had been enough to worry Hilary she saw her hug him and Kai had done little to get her off.

Hilary had spent hours trying to convince herself that Kai was just being friendly and there was nothing going on between them, but when was Kai friendly just because? Even sitting here long after seeing the events unfold she felt hot and sick just thinking about it.

Hilary had tried to act normal, but it had been hard after Ming Ming came in and everyone was listening and paying attention to her. Hilary hated to admit it, but whenever she was around Ming Ming she felt inadequate. Ming Ming was a great beyblader and could sing, but what could she, Hilary, do?

She bit her lip, but that did not stop a lump forming in her throat and tears to start falling down her cheeks. She did not even bother to wipe them away, partly because it relaxed her and partially because she hoped that someone would care enough to notice she was upset.

The smile that appeared on her face was bitter as she listened to the stillness of the room. She could only hear the breathing of sleeping forms. The little strength she had had left slipped away with her last tears as she fell into a fitful sleep.

Waking up the next morning she found that someone had put a blanket around her shoulders during the night. She hoped that meant that Kai had given it to her because he really cared if she got cold, but in the back of her mind she almost knew it was not really him.

Sighing she stood up and grabbed some random clothes that matched before walking towards the dinner hall, putting on a smile so no one would ask questions. However inside she hoped Kai would notice.

As she was about to open the door to the dinner hall she heard shouts, so she ran in expecting to find a fight. She did find a fight, but not the kind she had been expecting. Daichi and Ming Ming were in the middle of a beyblade match in the middle of the hall.

Everyone was shouting and cheering with excitement, since it had been a long time since anyone had watched a fun beyblade match. Two groups had formed, a hugs crowd behind Ming Ming and a much smaller crowd behind Daichi (although he had more beybladers on his side), who did not really seem phased by the attention they were getting.

There was only one person who had taken neither side and that was Kai, who was standing as the referee of the battle, his arms crossed over his chest watching both the beybladers and the beyblades as they moved. He had his back to her and had certainly not noticed that she had not entered the room. Looking a little disappointed she watched in silence as Daichi called out his bitbeast and finished Ming Ming's beyblade.

There was both a roar of cheers and disappointed sighs, but Ming Ming walked up to Daichi laughing and congratulating him for his wonderful performance. Hilary moved to the side so that she did not block the door as everyone went to the door commenting on how amazing the battle had been.

"Kai." Hilary watched as Kai turned around to look at the owner of the voice, Ming Ming.

Hilary bit her lip in order not to scream. She noted that people were still walking out and she observed as Ming Ming whispered something into his ear. Hilary was afraid she was about to be sick when Kai blushed in response and smiled slightly as Ming Ming laughed.

It was all she could watch as she walked out with everyone else and hope that Kai and Ming Ming had not seen her watching them, yet there was a part of her that wished Kai had noticed her. Her stomach was tied up in knots and part of her was thankful that she had not eaten. Why did it hurt if Ming Ming and Kai were getting to know each other better? It should not have mattered, but it did and she felt horrible because of that.

Automatically her feet took her to the beach, where she sat and watched the waves come to the shore and recede again. There were clouds in the sky, so the water looked dark and dirty, but she did not really care too much. She grabbed some of the sand on the beach and threw it at the sea. The sand separated and disappeared into the dark waters in front of her.

She stayed there for a long time before it started to rain. The wet sand started to cling to her as well as the water that flattened her hair so it was plastered to her face and neck. She continued to sit as she became thoroughly soaked, but she did not want to leave yet. Maybe the sea would come up to her and take her away. At least then it would solve the problem she was having.

Garland growled as he walked along the deserted streets. He would have defeated Kai if Ming Ming had not just shown up like that. He should have known that she had not forgiven him after what happened with Brooklyn. Although he had not thought the King would go as far as he did with Brooklyn, in the end it was to be expected. It had been necessary in order to set an example.

"And the loser comes home licking his wounds,"

Garland looked over to see who had just insulted him. Standing in front of him were Eddie and Steve, former members of the All Starz. It had been Steve who had spoken and the smirk was still on his lips from his comment.

Garland walked up so that he was only a few inches away from Steve's face. His eyes narrowed before he spoke, "Do you want to repeat that to me?"

"Hard of hearing too? I'd have thought better…"

"Forget it, Steve." Eddie said as he cut in. "You need to see the King and explain your actions to him, Garland. He didn't sound too pleased."

Glaring at the two he walked past, silently thinking of a way to get rid of them for good. Those idiots had no idea what was happening in the big picture, since they seemed too brainless to even contemplate what it was.

As he approached the door to the heavily guarded room, he saw Tala leaning on the door, blocking his path.

"Get out of my way, you mutt." He growled.

"I should have warned you not to go near Kai. He's stronger than you think. The only reason the King put him in a lower level was so that if we were all assassinated Kai would have been able to continue the line. Don't mess with the King's toy. He doesn't appreciate it."

"You reported me!" Garland shouted before he slammed the other man into the door behind him.

"It was not my doing. Someone else has been keeping tabs on him, not me. Even I don't know who it is that watches over Kai." With that said Tala moved out of the fuming man's way.

Garland knocked on the door and walked into the empty room. "Figures." He sneered; it was unheard of for anyone to actually meet the King in person (although he had on one occasion) and he should have known this would be no different.

The black screen in front of him suddenly lit up and the face of the King himself appeared. Garland shuddered as both the red and gold eye stared at him without any passion or mercy. His voice was laced with false compassion.

"So how was your night out? Did you have fun?"

"Sir, I didn't thin…"

"No, you did not think of what you were doing. I want Kai alive, is that clear?" The man had yet to shout, but it was so low that Garland knew one false move would finish him.

"That guy's a traitor and he's giving all of our secrets away. We will lose this battle."

The King smiled, but Garland knew it meant trouble. "The pieces are in place to remove any type of resistance that exists."

Garland's eyes opened wide. "How is that possible sir?"

"Let's just say that their uprising has already been prepared for and will be dealt with on the day they think will be their liberation." The King's eyes pierced Garland's soul before looking away, "That is all I have to say to you. Now go and leave the rest of this to me. We would not like for you to be in any worse shape than you already are." He added motioning towards Garland's scars.

The screen again went blank and Garland walked out to see Tala still waiting for him outside the door. "What do you want?"

"I forgot to mention that the King could not be here in person." Growling Garland shoved his way past to go to his room.

It was one of the most lavishly decorated in the building, but it meant little to Garland's eyes. He had seen it a thousand times before and did not really think that there was anything special about it. It was beautiful, but the stench of abandonment somehow seeped into everything and no matter how much anyone tried to clean it out there was still a faint odour lingering that built up again in no time.

He walked over to the bed that stuck out in the middle of the room, almost like a jewel amongst fakes, glittering and more lavish than anything else in the room. First he placed his hand on the blanket, as if testing it, before hoping up onto the bed in a sitting position.

There was not a single reflective surface in the room and Garland bitterly remembered why as he traced the scars on his face with his fingers. He could not bare to see what he had given up for this place, what he had given up for power. Brooklyn would be smiling at him with the smile that made him so superior to everyone else if that crazy boy could see what he had become.

"I'll still get the last laugh, Brooklyn."

_Garland looked at his reflection in the mirror with little interest. His body was flawless and he knew there were a lot of girls who wanted him and he did not even have to try to look good for them. He turned when he finally heard someone's voice from outside his room._

"_Hey Garland everyone's ready, so let's go before Brooklyn loses interest again." Crusher shouted from outside his room._

"_Alright, let's go." Garland smiled as he walked out of his room and down the steps of their apartment they shared together._

_This was the day that he was going to tell the others where he had been going all this time. He was confident that they would all understand and join him and the future ruler of the world._

_They walked into a huge building that shouted importance and headed for the elevator. _

"_Umm, Garland, shouldn't we check in or something?" Ming Ming asked as they all walked into the empty space to take them up to wherever hey were going._

_I was beginning to become obvious that the others were becoming restless, even Brooklyn was paying attention to what was actually being said by others. His eyes darted between speakers as Garland argued his case._

"_Look guys, I'm team leader and I think this will benefit all of us. Aren't you tired of hoping to find a good job and keeping our fingers crossed that we won't lose our home?"_

_The others looked at each other, each one hoping another would get them out of this uncomfortable situation._

"_What you're doing is a bit rash." Brooklyn stated, "We are in a good position at the moment and we don't need a place like BEGA to be the best. I thought GRevolutions taught us that."_

_Some time after the BEGA tournament had ended Kai and Brooklyn had started talking to each other and had quickly realised how much they had in common. Brooklyn showed off a lot less and spent hours training himself to be a better beyblader. The effect had not been one-way, however since Tyson had mentioned to them how much more time Kai spent around his team mates as well as strangers and fans. _

_That is what Garland hated about Brooklyn. The boy was a leader he just chose not to be because he did not feel like it. Unlike everyone else he did not have to work to become great, but he would to make others feel better about themselves – as well as keeping up with Kai and Tyson, who seemed to improve with each battle even if they were fighting amateurs. He had been destined for greatness, but it had been snatched from him at the last second and he hated it._

_The bell in the elevator took him from his thoughts, reminding him where he was and who he was about to face._

But events had not gone to plan. Nothing could have prepared Garland for the reaction Brooklyn had had to the situation.

_Garland had never seen Brooklyn angry before. The boy's normally calm, cool eyes were blazing with a dark fire. "Why didn't you consult the rest of us about this? Do our opinions not matter as soon as you get a shot at being the best again?"_

_The King walked out from his position behind the desk to move in between the two young men, "Now Brooklyn, Garland is just looking at the bigger picture. Humanity has reached its peak if we continue the way we do, but by changing the way things are done, there is no limit to what we can achieve."_

_A snarl came from Brooklyn's mouth before he produced his beyblade and launcher. "If you want me to join your mission then you have to beat me Garland."_

_Garland silently accepted the challenge by also producing his beyblade and launching it after a count down was done. The two beyblades stayed close to their masters at first, before their bitbeasts appeared, both ready to fight to the death._

"_Radiant Thunder!" Garland was the first to strike, but he was surprised to see that Brooklyn, whose head was lowered, did not move an inch as Apollon rushed straight at him and Zeus._

_Garland could already taste victory, as it seemed Brooklyn had given up, but as his attack was about to made contact he heard a voice that made his blood run cold._

"_King of Darkness." _

_From out of nowhere Zeus appeared and the next thing Garland knew someone was screaming in pain and fear. He looked down to his beyblade to see it in pieces and quickly realised that not only he had shouted out, but the King had too. Something sticky slid down his face and as his hand moved to touch it fire seemed to shoot through his face._

_Looking up he saw Brooklyn being grabbed by many of the guards around him, grinning madly down at Garland before turning to look at the King, who now had huge scratch marks down his face. "If you think you can tame me then you are a fool. I am the God of Darkness."_

_Through his hazy eyes he saw the look of horror on the faces of Ming Ming, Crusher and Mystel as Brooklyn was hauled out of the room. Ming Ming was the first to speak as she walked up to Garland, "If you were hoping to persuade us then you've done a pretty bad job, Garland."_

_Crusher walked up behind her, "Consider this our resignation from the team."_

_The three walked out of the building while the medical staff came in and tended to Garland and the King._

Brooklyn had been torn apart after that. The King had not forgiven the young man for what had been done. Garland had not been there when he had finally passed on, but it had apparently been a pretty scary sight.

Garland lay on top of the covers, wondering if this was what it would take to finally become the best. "All I have to do is destroy Kai and Tyson and I will be the strongest person in the world. I promise that they will be defeated."

As he lay there, the darkness listened to his promise and laughed at the pain and sorrow that was to come.


	22. The News is Grave

**To start off a huge appology to everyone for how long this chapter has taken to be written. I hope this chapter somewhat makes up for that, even though it isn't exactly my longest one. However, there's plenty of action for you to enjoy.**

* * *

_**The News is Grave**_

Kai was uneasy to say the least. He stood with his back leaning against the wall as he watched the young woman dart from side to side; pacing backwards and forwards, jumping to look for something, but then changing her mind only to resume pacing. Had he always thought that girls were weird or was this something he'd developed after he lost his memories? He just did not seem to understand them. The only small comfort in this was that they too might not understand him, but from the actions of the young woman it seemed he could be read as easily as a children's book.

Suddenly she stopped and Kai, who had been looking at the opposite wall, started watching her wearily. "I've got it! Take her out to some really fancy restaurant and tell her how much you love her."

The beaming girl's smile disappeared immediately as soon as she saw the look of horror, which quickly turned to anger, on his face. She brushed his murderous glare away with a shrug of the shoulders, "I guess that's not something you would do, is it?"

"You think?" Kai asked, still looking like he was about to hurt the girl in front of him.

She smiled at him, "Well, you did ask for my help."

"You're kidding right, Ming Ming? You were the one who came up and started telling me how to ask her out. Besides I'm not even sure it's the right thing to do with everything that's going on." He said adding the last part in a much lower voice.

"Well, Kai, if you don't say something to Hilary I'll just be forced to tell her myself. You guys can't wait forever or else it'll be too late and you'll regret it for the rest of your life, so just do something about it, or is the famous Kai Hiwatari afraid to ask a girl out?"

"Don't even try it Ming Ming." Kai paused, looking at his feet before looking up into her eyes. "Alright then, I'll tell her soon."

Ming Ming smirked, "It has to be by the end of the week or I'll tell her, got it?"

"Fine." Kai gave her one final glare before opening the door to the room and slamming it hard enough to make the room shake a bit.

He leaned up against the door in order to get his thoughts into a slightly less hectic state before continuing down the hallway. Never in his life (at least the bit that he could remember) had he felt this way about someone. Sure he had been upset when Harpy had died, but it was nothing like this. If he lost Hilary he had no idea what he would do. Part of him wondered if he had felt like this about her before he had lost his memory. He wished that he could just remember.

"Hey Kai." Kai was snapped out of his thoughts by Tyson's friendly voice. "That was a great battle earlier don't you think?"

"I guess."

"Man, you used to get a lot more excited about it when we were younger…" Tyson then seemed to start talking to himself, "then again you didn't exactly jump up and down when there was a match going on."

"It was interesting."

"…but a bit childish, right?" Tyson grinned when Kai gave a small nod. "Well, it was still a lot of fun. You enjoyed it when the two of us fought."

Now it was Kai's turn to smile, although it was smaller than Tyson's, "Is that so?"

Tyson's smile dropped, "You think I'm making this up?"

Kai did not make a sound as he started to walk down the halls towards the outside, however, the small smile stayed on his face. Tyson, realising what Kai was implying, shouted in protest but quickly ran after the older man as he realised Kai was not about to wait for him.

The two stepped outside only to see a flash of lightening and rain pouring down in front of them.

"So, how about we stay inside then?" Tyson suggested, seeming to be keeping the hope that his friend would not _want_ to go out into that.

If Tyson was to look closely at Kai he would have seen the worry in his eyes. They stood in silence for a bit just watching the rain as it poured down in front of them. Kai had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Tyson, have you seen Hilary recently today?"

"Uh, no I haven't. Is everything alright, Kai?" Then Tyson seemed to realise what Kai was thinking, "You don't really think Hilary's out in that do you? She's smarter than that. I'm sure she's inside."

Tyson started to turn and go inside, but Kai stopped him. "I'm not so sure."

He remembered seeing Hilary during and after the beyblade match, but she had disappeared before he had had a chance to speak with her. Ming Ming had started talking to him and when he looked back, Hilary had already left. Whatever happened he could not blame Ming Ming because she had only wanted to help.

Kai stepped out into the rain, his hair and clothes immediately becoming soaked. He thought he heard a shout from Tyson, but he could have cared less whether Tyson decided to follow him or not. He had to find Hilary.

He ran as fast as he could, his long water-proof coat flowing behind him along with the two trails of his scarf, exposing his shirt and jeans to the elements which only succeeded in further soaking him.

As he ran Kai called out into the night, "Hilary!" Each time he called it gave away a bit more of his anxiety.

Finally he reached the beach where he saw a lone figure kneeling and looking out towards the sea. Something inside Kai was telling him to get away, but he ignored it hoping that the figure was the person he had been looking for.

"Hilary?"

* * *

Tyson shouted after Kai again, hoping that it would make him see sense, but truthfully Tyson knew Kai better than that. Kai was as stubborn as he was when he wanted to be. With a grim smile he started running after Kai, hoping he had not wasted too much time thinking of what to do.

It was not long before he saw two figures ahead of him. They were in a long alleyway. Wondering if he had caught up to Kai he slowed down, only to realise who they were.

"Long time no see Tyson."

"Steve. Eddy. This is unexpected. Come to join our side have you?"

Steve laughed, "You wish dork."

Tyson rolled his eyes at the insult. "So what're you guy's doing here anyway?"

"I thought it would be obvious." A voice from behind him answered.

Tyson turned around to see two more familiar, although not exactly friendly, faces. "Oliver. Enrique."

As Tyson turned back he noticed there was no way to escape and each one was holding a weapon, Oliver and Enrique's were their old launchers and the other two each had some type of gun. Tyson reached for the sword swung over his shoulder, glad he had remembered to take it with him.

"Four against one isn't very sportsman-like."

"You really think we care about that?" Steve asked as he stepped towards Tyson, raising his gun.

Tyson smiled to himself, "Not really, but it was worth a try, right?"

"Trihorn!" Steve shouted as took a shot, the bull aiming straight for Tyson.

"Seiryu!"

The great dragon came out rapping itself around its master just as Tyson was going to be trampled, stopping the bull before he sent it flying back towards his first attacker. Trihorn disappeared inside Steve's gun, ready to be used again quickly. Tyson had been hoping it was going to take longer for Steve to recover, but as usual luck did not seem to be on his side.

Lightning flashed over their heads. Of all the things Tyson had to get into, this was probably one of the worst. He was already soaked, making his movements a bit more sluggish than usual, however on the plus side not one of them had a water bitbeast and two of them were going to have to rely on close range combat. Still, Tyson knew it wouldn't be easy.

Seiryu transferred itself into Tyson's drawn sword as Tyson positioned himself so that his back was against one of the walls in order to give himself some cover. While Eddy and Steve stayed back a bit, Oliver and Enrique started to advance, each bitbeast merging with its owner's weapon.

Enrique was the first to strike running up to Tyson, their blades clashing together. Puffs of white smoke fell from their mouths due to the cold rain on their warm breath, their faces mere inches from each other. Tyson suddenly jumped back, barely dodging a strike from Tripio, but before he could blink the scorpion bitbeast had taken refuge in his master's gun.

Turning his attention back to Enrique Tyson began to realise how difficult this was going to be, worse than his initial estimates. It seemed that Steve and Eddy could care less whether the other two were hurt in the crossfire as long as they got Tyson. This meant he would not be able to use Enrique and Oliver as effective shields. Another strike came from Steve's Trihorn and quickly Enrique and Oliver took that as their queue to start fighting again.

No matter how hard Tyson fought it seemed impossible to stop their advances. He had already given up having his back to one of the walls of the narrow alleyway because it was just too difficult to do that and dodge their attacks effectively.

"Well," Tyson smirked, "it's now or never. Seiryu!"

A huge gust of wind struck his opponents, sending them flying backwards. Smiling at the fact he had so easily caught them off guard, he quickly did a head-count. His smile dropped immediately; Oliver was missing. Quickly turning around he came face to face with Oliver and his bitbeast Unicolion.

_"Be careful Tyson. This unicorn has a deadly horn."_

Kai's words echoed in his mind. Tyson had no time to defend himself as the blade struck his shoulder, missing his chest only because he moved in time. There was little time for celebration, as the poison seemed to be working very quickly. He barely got his sword up in time to defend himself from Enrique's strike, which had come from behind.

Using up the last of his bitbeast's energy Tyson positioned himself so he was facing all four of them. His vision blurred as he began losing consciousness, the last thing he saw was Tripio's stinger coming towards his heart.

* * *

"Hilary?"

"Not exactly." A male voice responded as the figure turned around.

Kai could barely make out his features through the darkness, but he could see gleaming red eyes that shone through his long green-blue hair. He was quite a bit shorter than Kai, in fact he looked like a child.

"Who are you?"

"Kai."

Kai turned towards the speaker of the new voice only to let out a small gasp. "Yin."

A flash of lightning shot across the sky, Yin was hurt, crimson blood dripped down her skin, disappearing into her black dress before reappearing again as it dripped off the lowest points of the dark material. The light illuminated the three figures who were standing, but it also made Kai notice a fourth lying on the ground unconscious.

Kai felt sick, "Hilary."

"Your bitbeast was very protective of her. I wouldn't have cut up the dark phoenix up so much otherwise."

"You still haven't told me who you are." Kai said as he glared at the person who had done this to them.

"My name is Zeo and this, Kai, will be your final resting place."

* * *

**Umm I know it's a lot to ask since you've been waiting for so long, but I'd still appreciate reviews. Thank you.**


	23. Darkness' Sacrifice

**Hey another chapter. I'm afraid this one's a bit short, but I had little more to add to it, so rather than spending a few more months trying to make it longer I've decided to post it.**

**Also: I've given up on one of my origonal ideas which was to make a poem out of the titles of each chapter. It's become too hard and again I just wanted to post this.**

**Finally: thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I know it may not always seem like it, but it does get me to update faster knowing people are enjoying it.**

* * *

_**Darkness' Sacrifice**_

Inside Kai was kicking himself for not listening to his instincts, however there was little that he could do about it now. Looking over at Yin and Hilary he could see that the 'dark' bitbeast was in no condition to fight and Hilary was unconscious.

"What did you do to Hilary?" Kai asked, his voice seeming to be as powerful as the thunder that boomed around them.

"I just put her out for a bit. Don't worry I'm not interested in destroying her. She's perfectly safe."

Yin's voice made its way to Kai's ears, "I came looking for her and found her like this, then he attacked me."

Kai's eyes, which had moved to look at Yin while she was talking, turned back to Zeo, piercing through the young boy. However, there was a problem as Kai looked into the boy's eyes: there was nothing in them, no emotions whatsoever. It was impossible for a human to do that no matter how long someone tried to school his emotions. Zeo's just looked dead.

Kai drew his two swords as Zeo brought out what looked like a sabre, though it was hard to make out in the dim light. Zeo's eyes seemed to gleam red as they charged at each other. Kai found himself quickly outclassed as the boy got through every one of his defences.

Lightning flashed between some buildings behind them and Kai turned to try and see what was happening.

"You should be less worried about lightning and more worried about me. Cerberus!"

Kai stepped back in both shock and, though he would never admit to it, fear. A giant three-headed dog stared down at him before changing into a weird purple slime and diving into Zeo's sword. Before he had time to ask, a giant fireball shot towards him.

Putting his swords in front of him as a defence he cried, "Suzaku!"

He heard the bird screech before a red light enveloped him; causing him to shield his eyes, though his swords remained between him and Zeo. When the light decreased he opened his eyes to see that _both_ his swords were glowing a pale red colour. He looked over to see that Yin was still standing in front of Hilary and smiled to her, mostly glad to still be in one piece.

Kai smirked, "Enough playing around. You ready?"

The boy's neutral expression did not change even as Kai sent fire along his swords. The heat from the swords was almost unbearable to Kai, despite being Suzaku's master, but Zeo did not even seem to be sweating as they tried to overpower each other again.

"Tell me, what are you?" Kai shouted.

Zeo jumped back and a small smile appeared, which quickly spread across his face, turning into a maniacal grin. He remained silent, still grinning; then as quick as lightning he shot towards Hilary.

"No!"

Kai shouted after Zeo as he quickly tried to catch up, but no one was able to react in time and Zeo's sabre delved straight into Yin's chest, through her heart. She had stepped in between the sword and Hilary just in time. A look of horror on her face slowly turned into one of acceptance as her legs gave away from under her, black flames pouring from the wound as she dropped to the ground. Zeo's grin dropped to a smirk, seemingly satisfied with his work.

A flash of lightning stuck a tree close to their location, and every part of Kai that had been restrained disappeared. He watched Yin's body as the black flames consumed it, but beyond seeing that she was really gone he stopped focusing on her. In the next second sparks were shooting out of Zeo's chest where Kai had plunged his sword. The only thing that was in his way was Zeo, _nothing_ else mattered.

Zeo's smirk had faded when he saw the obvious drive to kill that was in Kai's eyes and he quickly turned defensive as Kai continued to strike at him over and over, never seeming to tire. He sliced at Zeo's skin, tearing wires as he struck, hoping that one of them would shut his opponent down. Although Kai was pushing Zeo back, he was doing little damage in his rage and, seeing this weakness, Zeo waited before striking Kai, dealing small blows in order to tire the phoenix master.

The battle continued at the same pace for a long time. Kai's blood mixed with the rain as it fell down his body and painted the sand a watery red as the drops fell off when he dodged or struck. He was tiring and his movements were becoming slower, but that meant nothing compared to losing Yin.

Finally Zeo saw his chance and struck across Kai's left shoulder. In shock Kai dropped his left sword, leaving that side completely open as Zeo pushed him back into the sand below them. As Kai's head hit the sand his head seemed to clear of its rage, however it was already too late. His right sword had been knocked out of his hand when he had been pushed back and was just out of his reach. Just as he was about to touch it Zeo put his boot on it and sheathed his own sabre before picking up Kai's sword.

"If you still want to know what I am, Kai; I'm a robot sent to kill you. You have become too much of a liability for the King's liking."

Kai's heavy breathing almost drowned out the storm around them. Looking up at the blade in front of him he chucked at the irony of being finished off with his own sword.

Zeo smiled, "You know it's over then."

Kai let out an exclamation of pain and Zeo quickly realised he had hit Kai's right shoulder instead of his heart. However, Zeo quickly recovered and pinned him down using the sword still lodged in his shoulder.

"It seems you still want to live after all. I'm surprised you were able to dodge it at such close range, though. However," Zeo unsheathed his sabre again, "you will not dodge this."

There was the sound of metal through metal and electricity shooting out just after Kai closed his eyes, waiting for the end. As he opened them he almost jumped back in shock to see Zeo's body without a head and Hilary standing behind what was left, holding Kai's other sword.

Breathing heavily Hilary looked at him and grinned, "I thought you might need some backup."

It was then that everything made sense, Zeo was a robot. The sand stuck to anything that touched it and currently Kai's back, hair and the right side of his face were covered. He felt the rain on his face, slowly washing everything away, but he still could not move. He was cold and wet and quickly losing consciousness, but warmth on his hand brought him back to see Hilary holding it between her own hands.

Despite what had just happened he smiled and spoke before losing consciousness, "Hilary."

* * *

Tyson's body hit the ground while Tripio hissed in pain. Between the bitbeast and Tyson stood Ray with three figures behind them in the shadows. 

"Is this a bad time, Eddy?" One of the shadows moved to reveal Rick, who was glaring at his ex-team-mate.

"Couldn't you have come a bit later, we're busy." Enrique replied, indicating towards the unconscious form of Tyson lying behind Ray.

Ray's eyes turned to slits before he replied, "Trust me when I say you're gonna pay for that."

Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning struck Ray and the four Government Force members stepped back as the bolt quickly redirected itself towards them. All of them blocked the bolt with their bitbeasts except for Eddy, whose bitbeast had not recovered in time, who was then thrown back, hitting the ground unconscious.

The battle was now four on three and the three remaining Government Force soldiers knew they would have a tough time taking on their opponents. Before anyone could make another move one of the Government Force soldiers threw down a smoke bomb, making the others look away.

Max, who had been standing just behind Tyson's body, was the first to recover and quickly used Genbu's power to disperse the smoke as he ran forward. All four of the members had disappeared.

"They're gone, guys."

The others looked around to make sure Max was right before relaxing a bit. Ray turned around to pick Tyson up.

"I'll do it, Ray. Besides I'm a lot bigger than you, it'll be easier for me to handle carrying him." Rick reasoned before picking up Tyson.

"You think he'll be alright?" Daichi asked, walking towards the two.

"This is Tyson we're talking about Daichi, he'll be fine." Ray smiled to reassure his younger friend.

By this time Max had turned around and was heading to join them when he spotted something and rushed off in that direction. The others followed his line of sight to see a figure in the darkness running towards them.

"Hey Ray?" Ray turned around to look at Rick, who had been speaking, and Daichi. "We're gonna get Tyson back to the base, alright?"

"Yeah, good idea. We'll be back in a few minutes too once we see what's going on ahead."

Rick nodded and the two began to walk quickly back to the base. Ray watched them before turning to follow Max over to the mysterious figure.

"Hilary. What're you doing out here?"

The girl in question was soaked and partially covered in sand. Although water was dripping down her face it did little to hide the fact she had been crying. Every breath she took was long and ragged, signalling that she had run to this point.

"It's Kai. Zeo came out from no where and attacked me and the next thing I know Kai is in front of me fighting him. He's badly hurt. I left him passed out on the beach, but I just _had_ to get some help. I didn't want to leave him alone." During this explanation Hilary had begun to cry again.

Max gripped the young woman, almost dragging her into an embrace. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Why don't you show us the way to the spot where you left him?"

Through the sobs Hilary nodded and the three began to run to the location she had been talking about.

As Max and Ray approached they saw the figure of a man lying crumpled on the ground. It was impossible to see how badly injured he was because there was so little light, but both knew Kai must be in pretty bad shape to have been out, let alone for this long.

Max brought the still sobbing Hilary into a hug, keeping her close to warm her up as Ray lifted Kai onto his back, with some help, and they headed back to their home.

* * *

Judy sat in a small lab, alone. The lights were switched off and the only thing producing light in the room was the monitor of the computer that was in front of her. She read the information and then read it again as if searching for some hidden meaning in its words or format, but she could find none. 

Suddenly light flooded into the room as Emily walked in looking concerned.

"Did everyone get back alright?" Judy asked, ignoring Emily's evident worry.

"Yes, with the exception of Black Dranzer's spirit. Currently Tyson and Kai are being treated and the others are having a routine check just to make sure nothing has happened to them without their noticing."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. How is Kai taking the news?"

"He has yet to wake up, but I doubt his reaction will be good."

"I see. Thank you Emily." Judy replied dismissing the young woman.

"I was wondering Judy… are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. This could be our only chance. We'll attack their headquarters in three days time."

* * *

**Please review. The main story will be picking up again soon.**


	24. Shining Light, Approaching Darkness

**First of all I'd like to apologise that I've been so late with updating, but here is the next chapter. All you Kai/Hilary fans will hopefully be happy with this (I was thinking of leaving the final scene for the next chapter, but I didn't want to drag anything out, plus the chapter was way too short without it). A big thank you to my annonomus reviewer Mary who reviewed all of my chapters, giving me a big ego boost. Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed as well, as this would probably take a lot longer for me to write without you all.**

**One final note: Rin is the boy from earlier chapters, I've just finally settled on a name for him. Itallics are past events. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

_**Shining Light, Approaching Darkness**_

Rin stood at the window watching everyone pass by through the blur of the raindrops falling down the glass, black umbrellas waltzing through the streets elegantly dodging each other. It was pretty late at night, but he could not even think about sleeping just yet. Tala was still not back yet.

Giving up looking at the dance outside he sat down heavily, his back sliding against the glass, as he faced the door, hoping Tala would come through any second. His eyes were already feeling heavy and he struggled to remain upright and awake, determined to stay up until Tala was home.

The sound of the door creaking open was the first thing to alert him that he had fallen asleep on his watch. Looking up he saw the person who he had been expecting standing in the door soaking wet and with a grim look on his face.

"Tala is something wrong?"

Up. Down. Up. Down. The two patient's chests moved at the same rhythm, although with all the blankets on them it was hard to tell exactly. Blue eyes watched through blond stands of hair for any sign that one of the fallen warriors was going to wake up.

_"Three days, huh?"_

* * *

It was hardly enough time in Max's opinion, especially with Tyson _and_ Kai out cold. It already seemed to be a bad omen.

He was brought out of his thoughts, if only temporarily, by a new figure walking in.

"Oh, hey Hilary. How're you doing?"

Hilary looked like she was in a trance as her eyes passed from Tyson's body to Kai's, Max wondered if she had even heard him. However, just as he was about to repeat his question she spoke.

"Do you think Kai will forgive me?"

Blue eyes widened, "For what?"

"Yin."

"Did you see…"

"No." Hilary looked up at him, straight into his eyes, "You knew before I told you."

Max glanced at Kai, checking he was no yet awake, "I didn't think it was appropriate to mention to Ray at the time. I saw the shattered bitbeast chip on the ground though."

"Probably for the best."

Silence dominated the scene and Max could see that Hilary did not dare to go near Kai after what had happened.

"He'll pull through. He always does."

Once again Hilary looked at Kai's sleeping face, "I hope you're right."

Movement from the other bed caused the two to look over at Tyson, who opened his eyes slowly only to quickly squeeze them shut.

"Tyson! You're awake!" Max whispered, not wanting to disturb Kai.

Tyson groaned a bit more before he sat up and rested his back against the backboard of the bed. Blinking a lot in order to adjust his eyes quickly he soon recognised the other figures in the room.

"Max, Hilary, is everything ok?"

Max smirked, "Yeah, everything's fine buddy."

"As soon as Kai wakes up it will be." Hilary added, drawing everyone's gaze to the young man who was still unconscious.

"How long's he been like that?"

"As long as you have."

Tyson looked up at Hilary, knowing she had the answer to his next question. "What happened?"

* * *

_Hilary stood watching the sea, as she had been for the past few hours. The weather was getting worse, but she could have cared less; at least that is what she wanted to tell herself. She felt so weak; she could not even stand a bit of rain. It was pathetic._

_Soft footsteps walked up behind her and she turned around, secretly hoping it was Kai coming to apologise (though she had little idea of what he would apologise for)._

_"Yin."_

_The two sat side by side, Hilary with her arms wrapped around her legs and Yin sitting with her legs to one side._

_"So why don't you say something to him?"_

_Hilary's cheeks, which were already a bit pink, turned bright red as she looked at Yin, "I can't do that!"_

_Yin looked puzzled, "Why not?"_

_"Because!"__ Hilary looked away and answered softly, "What if he doesn't feel that way?"_

_"You said the two of you kissed, isn't that enough of a give away?" Yin replied unsympathetically._

_"You don't understand! He might think differently of me if I tell him."_

_"Then stop acting like this and let him go."_

_Tears appeared at the corners of Hilary's eyes, "But…"_

_"What?"_

_"I can't."_

_Yin looked over at her before looking out towards the sea. "Humans are such strange creatures. I really don't understand you."_

_"Obviously you wouldn't."_

_Both turned around to see a figure with aqua green hair and similarly coloured eyes._

_"__Zeo__!"_

_Yin turned to look at Hilary, "You know this man?"_

_Zeo__ smirked and jumped down, "I'm not exactly a man."_

_The two women blinked and the next thing Hilary knew was that he had her by the throat, quickly squeezing the life out of her._

* * *

"Then the next thing I saw was Zeo about to kill Kai, so obviously I didn't have much time to think. I just reacted."

"I guess we'll have to ask Kai the rest of the story when he wakes up."

"What about Yin?"

A gruff voice answered, "She's dead."

"Kai you're awake!" Hilary smiled. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Yeah, I'll live, don't worry."

"What do you mean she's dead? I didn't think bitbeasts could die." Tyson asked.

"That would be true if she was a real bitbeast. Plus she has no real master, so it means that no one could keep her alive, unlike other bitbeasts." All the people in the room turned to see Kenny standing in the door with Ray and Daichi behind him.

"You mean she's really gone?" Hilary asked, trying to hold back a sob.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Kenny's green eyes looked directly into her's.

The look of horror on Hilary's face turned into sorrow, "Kai I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Kenny, Ray and Daichi were pushed aside as she ran from the room. The three knew better than to say anything themselves and quickly all eyes turned to Kai, who had watched the scene unfold without even blinking.

Kenny was the first to speak, "Kai…"

"She'd known what she was doing when she followed Hilary. I'm not mad at anyone except for maybe Zeo and based on what you all seem to think of him I'd say the real blame goes on whoever did this to him."

Tyson nodded, "Which leads us back to taking down the Government."

"Speaking of which the other rebels have decided the attack should be in three days… well I guess it's two days now since it's morning."

Ray sighed and walked into the room, "So what's the plan?"

"Well for starters let's all be clear this is a trap." Kai stated, folding his arms over his chest.

Max nodded, "So are we gonna go with the others then, or do our own thing?"

Daichi grinned, "Since when did we follow everyone else?"

Tyson nodded, "Daichi's right. We can do a bit to make sure this is a success, even if they know we're coming the Government won't know all of our tricks."

Ray looked between everyone, "We need to keep the group as small as possible otherwise I'm worried the wrong person will find out. For all we know there are spies in high places here."

"So then we keep it between the Bladebreakers. That's all of us and Hilary, right?"

"You got it Kai!" answered Tyson, giving him a thumbs-up, "You starting to remember then?"

Kai smirked, "You're kidding right? You guys just preach about the old team so much it's hard not to catch on."

"Wow, Kai finally cracked a joke!" Max laughed.

Tyson pouted, but also began to chuckle. The laughter soon became contagious and spread around the room until everyone was at least smiling.

Kai was the first to sober, "But first," he stated, getting out of bed, "I need to talk to Hilary."

* * *

Rin kneeled on the couch that Tala was sitting on, watching with interest as the older man sat with his elbows resting on his knees and bent over so that it looked like he was about to be sick. The water in his hair fell in drops onto whatever surface they hit first, soaking the material on the floor as well as the couch.

"Is it that bad?" Rin questioned wanting to break the silence.

"The dark version of Dranzer was destroyed, meaning Hiwatari will be weakened." Tala's eyes narrowed, "So that's what was going on."

Rin looked at him confused, but decided it was best not to say anything at the moment.

Tala stood up and looked outside. "The real question is what do_ I_ do?"

"I don't understand, who is this Hiwatari guy? You talk about him in your sleep..." Rin stepped back suddenly apologetic, "not that I properly listen to what you're saying... it... it's just that his name is mentioned a lot."

Tala's eyes, which were at first wide with surprise, relaxed as he looked at the boy in front of him. "Kai Hiwatari was one of the strongest beybladers in the world. In the end he was in another league which included the Beyblade World Champion, Tyson Granger. He was a close ally when the Government first invaded Japan, but he was captured and manipulated to work for them. He's back on our side though."

"Our side?" Rin looked up at Tala in both shock and fear. "You're with the rebels?"

Tala smirked, "Yeah I am. However, I'd rather you didn't mention that to anyone who comes around here unless you hear me mention my loyalties before, is that clear? I've done a lot to get to this position, and I'm not proud of most of it, but now that I'm here I'll do everything in my power to stop this administration."

* * *

Hilary stood at the entrance to the complex looking at the bright blue sky, as if the Earth itself was celebrating the dark bitbeast's death; not that she held it against the world since it had not ever known her, the side that was as loyal to her friends as her lighter side. She felt so awful, but her mind reminded her that it was her fault so she had to pay the price. Besides she had already lost...

"Hilary." The one person she did not want to face was standing behind her.

"Kai, I..."

"You're sorry. I heard you, but you're not the one who should be sorry. It should be me. I let you down. If you had not woken up when you did we would all be dead and her sacrifice would have meant nothing."

"How can you say that? You've been through so much!" Hilary shouted, tears appearing like blood forming from a wound.

"And I can't even remember most of it!" Kai shouted even louder in reply. "I wish I could remember everything that you talked about, but I can't! I'm just an emotionless soldier and yet for some reason I can't get my mind off of you.

"In the end that's why Yin saved you, because I couldn't and you mean more to me than anything else."

"But why?"

"Hell if I know." Kai said as a smirk appeared on his face. "But I know that I would do anything to protect you and I've been driving myself and probably everyone else crazy because I haven't had the courage to say anything until now. I... I like you... more than just as a friend... did that sound as lame as it did to me?"

Hilary smiled walking up to Kai and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I get the message."

Lips met for a few moments, before they moved slightly away from each other, but so that their foreheads touched.

"I can't believe how badly that came out." Kai sighed, "I can make all the amazing and inspirational speeches I want, but I can't say one word."

"Stop beating yourself up over it. It was cute."

Hilary smiled as she brought her lips onto his for a more passionate kiss. A couple more minutes and they separated even less than before, so that their breath still mixed together.

"What if this doesn't work?"

"Then that's how it'll be, but we'll deal with that when the time comes. I mean I've only just asked you out."

"Technically you didn't even do that, but I'll let it slide." She brought herself as close as possible to him, burying her head in his chest, "But you're right."

"Of course, I'm Kai Hiwatari after all."

Those things that seemed hopeless before were starting to become visible and as Hilary watched the sun rise higher in the sky she felt as if nothing would stop them from their dreams – a world without suppression, fear and corruption.

* * *

**I'll try and have the next chapter up for Christmas. Again, please review.**


	25. Abandon Hope

**Yes it's finally here, a new chapter! I am so sorry it has taken this long to update, but I'm trying to work out an ending to the story that won't be disappointing, so it's taking a bit longer than usual to come out with chapters. Life's quite hectic right now, so I'm not sure when the next update will come. I'm really sorry. Thank you for all your support though.**

* * *

**__**

**_Abandon Hope_**

Tala was typing at his computer, while his guest, Rin, watched intently. The boy sat perfectly still waiting for the young man to speak. Sure enough it was not much longer before he did, his voice filled with complete seriousness.

"I need you to do a huge favour for me. Would you be able to deliver a message for me if I get you outside the walls? It's at this address."

Tala handed over a letter with an address written on the front. It was in a town he recognised, but he quickly realised that the letter had no street name or a house number.

"This is where I grew up. I'll definitely be able to take it there!" Rin replied excitedly, glad he could help. "But where do I take it to in town? It's a pretty big place."

Tala nodded, his face remaining impassive, but there was something in his eyes that gave away his worry. "Go to that area and ask around for Kai Hiwatari. Hopefully someone will be able to tell you where he is or at least where you can meet him." He paused before continuing, " I know I shouldn't have to tell you this, but whatever you do be careful and don't get caught. Can you do that for me?"

Rin nodded, determination shining through on his face. "Definitely, sir." He replied, giving a small, though slightly wobbly salute.

"Once you find him then stay there and don't attempt to come back, do you understand?""

"But what about you?" Rin asked, worried for his friend's safety.

"Don't worry. I'm one of the best the Government has. You hardly need to worry about me." Tala replied, placing a hand on Rin's head. "And thank you, kid."

* * *

Kai sat on the beach staring at the ocean. He stared off into the distance along the path that the Sun's rays were hitting the water, causing the light to shimmer. Everything seemed to remind him of Suzaku's other side.

"What happened?"

He should have realised the silent question would not go unanswered as a little girl with pale hair sat next to him. Her bright blue eyes watched over the sea and her body did not give away a single emotion, just like her master.

"She is dead, Kai."

A sad smile spread across his face. "You don't need to remind me."

"Obviously I do, because you are taking her death harder than you are letting anyone know. Do you really think you can hide anything from me?"

"Maybe if I try hard enough..."

The full grown woman now sat beside him, eyes blazing with blue fire, ready to burn him to a small blackened crisp. She looked back out towards the sea.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"I'm not."

She snorted. "You do not have time to mourn her death. The others are looking to you to help them. Stop acting so selfish."

"Is that what you think I'm being?" Kai shouted in response.

"It was her duty to protect you. She had been created only to destroy. To die protecting you was her choice and her rebellion against her creators who only wanted to make her an emotionless killing machine, much like you. I hate to admit it, but you had a much stronger bond with her than me ever since you got us back.

"She was always there while I was, and still am, just a shadow. She understood what they had done to you, while I could only imagine. I know she is gone, but I am still here, just like before, just like I have always been here."

Kai knew she was referring to the past he could not remember, but he did not have the heart to point that out. She seemed too upset that all the anger he had been feeling just melted away when he saw the tears fall down her cheeks.

"She was my copy, an imperfect copy, and yet she managed to surpass me in every way..."

"You're wrong. You are both very special to me for different reasons, but you are more special because you're my hope that I might be able to finally shed some of this darkness that has tried to choke me. You're the side that's making me do the right thing just because it's right. So please stop crying."

She nodded and smiled, thought the tears still fell down her face. Both looked up at the sky above them before Kai stood up. "I'd better get going. Kenny said he wanted to talk to me about something."

With a blaze of fire, the woman turned back into the little girl and took Kai's hand in hers before fading away as he walked towards the towering building.

* * *

Tyson sat on the roof of a long since abandoned building that looked over the city. It was quite a walk from the headquarters but that was part of the charm of it. It had only been a few years and yet nature was already taking back the roads and buildings that no one had the money to maintain. It was strangely comforting and humbling at the same time to know that nature could still take back its land after what people had done to it and yet it would only take a small amount of time for many of human's triumphs to disintegrate into legend.

"Humbling is right." A smooth voice rang next to him and Tyson turned his head to look at his companion.

"You finally grace me with your presence. How many years has it been since you've talked to me properly?"

The man's laugh carried through the wind. "I'm sorry I was not there for you; however I do not think this is the time for quarrelling."

Tyson smirked, "No, this is the perfect time for a talk as no one else is here and I may not be alive for much longer."

A shadow descended on both of them and only the wind could be heard as they sat in silence. Suddenly the other man stood up, looking around as if trying to find something.

"What is it Seiryu?" For it was Tyson's bitbeast was standing next to him.

"Someone is coming this way." He turned to look at Tyson, "Whoever it is seems to be in quite a rush."

Tyson nodded and jumped down onto the pavement below, knowing that Seiryu had already disappeared from his vision. Whether the person was friend or foe Tyson would have to figure out on his own as he drew the sword that was strapped to his back. Running around the corner with his sword held high he was shocked to see a young teenager fall back onto the ground below, eyes wide in fear of the man in front of him.

The boy inched away using his hands, but for the most part keeping his feet and bottom on the ground, apparently hoping that Tyson would not notice. Tyson lowered his sword hoping the action would look like an acknowledgement rather than aggressive. It seemed that luck was not on his side as the kid suddenly jumped up and skidded in the other direction.

"Hey, wait a second!" Tyson shouted, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The child was either ignoring him or had not heard Tyson's call as the boy continued to run away, silvery grey hair whipping behind him. He turned a corner and by the Tyson had recovered and began following him the child had vanished.

Sighing Tyson wondered why a kid had been out in the city all alone as he made his way back to headquarters.

"Seiyu, keep an eye on the city and see if you can find that boy. Let me know if anything happens."

The spirit, now in the form of the Azure Dragon, nodded his great head and stalked off into the city.

* * *

Ray laughed, "You're joking right?"

"Nope, Tyson was so shocked he forgot all about chasing after me!" Daichi answered, though it was difficult through all the laughter.

The other occupants in the room took this as a queue to laugh more and soon the room was filled with the musical sound. Max wiped a tear from one eye and Hilary excused herself from the room to get a glass of water.

Ray smiled, "Ok then, who's next?"

"It's supposed to be Hilary when she comes back." Max answered between giggles.

The group had been telling stories about the 'old days' as they were commonly referred to and mainly centred around when the team was apart. They ranged from the hilarious, to the surprising, to the disturbing.

The original group had started out as Max and Daichi, but were quickly joined by Ray and Hilary who had sent laughter cascading through the halls of the complex. It had not been long before others had joined in the storytelling including Rick, Ming Ming, Johnny, Crusher, Michael and Mystel.

Johnny, being as impatient as ever, quickly grew bored, "How about a story until she comes back?"

Michael smirked, "I've got one."

After receiving a few nods to start his story Johnny wished he had kept his mouth shut as Michael began telling the story of when Johnny had challenged Kai to a beyblade match after the BEGA tournament only to be not only thrashed, but ending up falling into the river they were battling next to. Howls of laughter followed as Michael described the look on Johnny's face, only to be tackled to the ground by an irate looking Scotsman. Michael continued to laugh as Johnny sat on top of him trying to strangle the American.

Hilary walked in on the scene with a look of horror on her face at what was in front of her. A quick look at Ming Ming settled her feelings of dread, realising that Michael was fine. She soon also joined in the laughter that kept her and her friends in good spirits.

* * *

Kenny was watching the screen of the computer, wishing for once that he was horribly wrong. Sighing as he rechecked the information for the third time, he knew there was no error. This really was not boding well.

"You called?" Kenny turned around to see Kai watching him, the eerie glow of the computer screen making his pale skin look sickly.

"Sorry to take you away from your amazing sex, but this is really important." Kenny commented.

Kai could not help but give a small laugh at the crudeness of Kenny's joke, "I didn't think you had that in you."

Kenny smirked, "You'd be surprised. But anyway, as I was saying before we have a problem."

"I wasn't even with Hilary." Kai muttered in defence, before catching what Kenny had said, "How bad?"

"Have you heard of the book Nineteen Eighty Four by any chance?"

"Where the ruling force makes up a story about rebellion in order to draw out the real traitors?"

"Exactly, this whole 'let's attack at once plan' is a bit too convenient. I know that we've determined it's a trap, but even attacking on that day seems a bad idea. After all, in order for this to really work we need to assassinate the King."

"Don't worry. I'll do that myself." Kai answered darkly.

"You won't be able to get there on your own. I think it would be best if the Bladebreakers were the ones to back you up. They all have bitbeasts and even I at least know how to fight."

Kai smiled at Kenny, "I understand where you are coming from and I'll think it over, how's that? Besides," Kai added, his expression turning grim, "it's pretty hard to know how to find the King since he moves around so much. The chances of us knowing where he is on the day he already knows we're going to attack is probably smaller than our probability of winning this war."

"It certainly won't be easy." Kenny agreed. "Also it sounds like the Government is gathering up anyone suspected of working for the Rebels within their ranks. They're tightening the noose"

"Yeah, well we'll have to worry about that later; there's nothing we can do for the captured Rebels, but we may be able to use them, assuming we can find and free them. For now, let's find the others and try to enjoy the rest of the day." Kai suggested, putting a subtle emphasis on 'try' which Kenny almost missed. "After all we only have one more day after this one before the final strike."

The two stepped into the corridor only to run into Tyson, who seemed to have a thoughtful look on his face. He did not seem to notice the two young men that stood in front of him.

"Are you alright Tyson?"

Tyson looked up as if coming out of a daze. He was about to explain when his eyes glazed over.

"Where is he?"

Kai and Kenny exchanged glances, knowing that Tyson was talking to Seiryu. Kenny gave a motion to Kai explaining he was going to find the others to which Kai silently responded with a nod. As Kenny walked off Tyson looked at Kai.

"I'll explain on the way, but we need to go now."

Before Kai could agree Tyson had shot off in the direction of the entrance to headquarters. Kai quickly recovered from his shock and sprinted after the younger man.

* * *

It was now late at night and Rin had been walking around all day. He had only run into one other person and would have asked him about Kai had it not been for the fact he had had a _sword_ in his hand. It was hard to trust anyone he met on the streets, since either Government or Rebel would mean that they would carry weapons (and he had none to defend himself). How could he find someone if he did not even know who to trust?

Suddenly a dark figure appeared around the corner in front of him. Stepping back in worry he decided to risk trusting the figure, but not enough to trap him.

"Kai?"

There was no answer, which only succeeded in panicking Rin. Now the figure knew his purpose and he had no allies to turn to. Rin was about to turn and run in the other direction when he felt a hand clamp over his mouth. Eyes widening he looked up to see a man standing over him.

"The name's Steve and you are?"

Rin's whole body shook and he began to desperately try to shake free of the man's grip. Unfortunately the man's large palm was tight across his mouth and nose and Rin was quickly losing the energy to fight back. A dark haze started to fill his mind, quickly taking over and sending him into an unconscious state.

* * *

Tala sat in the living room wondering if it was right to get Rin in this mess. The boy was hardly old enough that he should have to worry about saving the world, but Tala quickly reminded himself that Tyson and his friends were about the boy's age when they had had to stop Boris the first time.

"This is a different situation and you know it Tala." Tala almost leapt out of his chair in surprise at the gruff voice behind him.

"I didn't notice you, Wolborg."

The Silver Wolf proudly stood behind him in his animal form, yellow eyes piercing Tala's blue, knowing what Tala wanted before the young man could even think of it himself.

"This is not the time to be getting cold feet. The boy knows the stakes and wishes to repay your kindness. You have given him the chance to."

Tala nodded, still not satisfied. The rest of his thoughts were interrupted, however, when there was a sharp knock at the door. Tala locked eyes with the Silver Wolf before he disappeared and Tala opened the door. The moment the door opened a crack chaos ensued and Tala found himself knocked to the floor.

"Tala Ivanoff, you are under arrest for high treason. You have no right to a lawyer and anything you say here will be used later on against you."

Tala's eyes widened and the man on top of him smiled, "You didn't think you'd gotten away with it had you?"

"That's enough. Take the prisoner away."

Tala looked up into the eyes of the man who had just spoken, "So you ratted me out did you Brian?"

Brian looked at him impassively, "You don't really expect the Government to lose do you? It was a foolish dream and you were a fool to think any of us would follow you and betray the King."

Tala did not even try to shake himself loose and the guard holding him smirked.

"The Rebels have lost."

* * *

**Please review. Your comments and suggestions really encourage me to continue.**


	26. The Gathering Storm

_**The Gathering Storm**_

Rin was frozen for a few seconds, unable to process what was happening. When his mind finally caught up to his situation he bit the man's hand and sprinted out of his grip. However, he was not fast enough as the man who had been standing in front of him grabbed onto him. Rin gave out another shout before his mouth was once again clamped shut.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that kid." The first one to grab him, Steve, said while looking very intimidating.

Rin did his best to glare at the man in front of him, but it was of little use. It was not like he could hurt the man by staring at him (as much as Rin wished it was possible). The other one brought up his hand with a cloth in it and expertly switched hands without giving Rin any room to free himself and forcing the boy to breathe through the cloth. His vision swam, warping Steve's figure, and although he tried to fight it, the darkness of unconsciousness soon took over. As the buzzing in his ears finally took over he thought he heard a loud roar before nothing more.

* * *

Tala let out a chuckle, "Just like the good old days, huh Boris?"

Boris was looking down at him, just like he used to, a thin line forming the mouth showing his displeasure. "I never trusted you boys from the start. The King in all his mercy granted you a chance and you proved your worth... until now that is. I have to admit I thought all four of you were behind our little breach in security, but Brian has proven his worth to his masters."

Tala rolled his eyes. "I'd rather be a chained wolf than a dog for your ambitions. Do you think the Government or the King will step out of this unscathed?"

Boris clenched his fist in anger briefly before regaining control. The same smirk that Kai had worn when he and Tala were younger was reflected on Boris' face, chilling Tala greatly. He stepped back, but never turned his face (or eyes) from the young man chained in front of him as if he was expecting Tala to suddenly break free.

"Any rebels that are still alive and willing to challenge the King and all his might will be killed soon enough. We have sent messages everywhere that appear to be secret and that the senders don't know where the rebels hide, but in reality we know exactly who has taken up the call to arms and every group will be swiftly eliminated regardless of whether they attack us or not."

"Aren't you worried about revealing too much to me? You know the story, the bad guy reveals his master plan and the hero figures out a way to stop it just in time."

A chilling laugh escaped from Boris' lips, "No one is coming for you Tala. Any rebels will be too busy trying to save themselves once they realise it's a trap. Even if some of them do happen to realise, it will be impossible to find the King – the true mastermind – and assassinate him. It is impossible!"

"Tyson and his friends have achieved the impossible before!" Tala defiantly shouted.

"This time, Tala, I have not left the Rebellion Force, or Grevolution as you seem to like to refer to them as, any opportunity to win. They are not fighting one on one with people of their own skill level, they are facing an army of the elite. You are well aware of how strong our best are and we will send most of them to crush the spirits of the remaining rebels."

* * *

Tyson ran along the streets, following Seiryu's pull and barely registering Kai running behind him trying to keep up with his former team mate. Tyson turned the corner just in time to see Steve and Eddy holding the young boy he had met earlier.

"Hey!" Tyson shouted to get their attention before drawing his sword and calling upon Seiryu's power.

Kai caught up just in time to see Steve and Eddy running in the opposite direction. He raised an eyebrow at Tyson, who only shrugged in reply. It was then that he noticed the young boy tucked under Tyson's arm.

"Who's he?"

Tyson looked down at the unconscious youth. "I think he needs a place to stay."

"Considering we probably won't exist very soon I do not think it's a very good idea to keep him with us."

"Do you want me to leave him here then?" Tyson countered.

"Fine, but he better not cause any trouble." Kai relented before turning around and stalking off.

Tyson followed behind, carrying the child on his back and leaned his head against his rescuer's shoulder.

* * *

"So who is he?" Daichi asked, poking the sleeping child in front of them.

Hilary slapped his hand, "Don't do that! Where did you find him?" She asked, turning her attention to Tyson.

"He was being held by Steve and Eddy. He looks in pretty rough shape and I couldn't just leave him there." Tyson explained.

"You could have. For all we know that was a trap set up for us to take this kid in, so that when we have our backs turned he'll turn us in." Kai countered.

"Way to keep the positive thinking sourpuss."

Kenny sighed, "Kai has a point though." At Tyson's glare he held up his hands in defence. "Having said that… as long as one of us keeps an eye on him we should be ok. I mean, it's not like he can do anything while we're watching."

Kai crossed his arms and muttered, "Unless they're tracking him."

Hilary rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the arm before turning to address the others. "Why don't Kai and I take first watch? If he wakes up then we'll let you guys know. After all, shouldn't we be thinking of ways to attack, considering the planned strike is only a day away?"

Tyson nodded and the three others made their way towards the door.

"Alright, but get one of us when you guys get tired." He suddenly grinned, "And don't forget there's a kid in the room."

Hilary turned bright red and Kai's look darkened considerably and Tyson had to dodge the sharp medical knife that was suddenly thrown his way.

Hilary was breathing heavily, secretly pleased with her aim, before giving a frustrated shout, "Men!"

Tyson grinned as he ran out of the room and caught up with Kenny and Daichi. Both looked quite scared, but entertained at the same time.

"Sheesh, who'd have thought they'd get so tetchy about it." He commented, folding his arms behind his head as he walked past.

The blush was still spread across Hilary's cheeks and she kept her head turned away from Kai just in case he decided to make fun of her for it. However she need not have worried, because Kai was keeping a sharp eye on the boy in front of him.

* * *

Hilary had fallen asleep on one of the spare beds in the room while Kai continued to keep watch. The boy's breathing had changed in the past few minutes and Kai was just waiting for him to wake up. Slowly the boy's eyes opened only slightly and looked around groggily, not really seeing anything.

"_Don't you get tired of being right?"_

Kai bent over and gripped the end of the bed. What had that been? The voice felt familiar and yet he could not remember hearing it. Could it have been a memory? The chances were slim, as Kenny had pointed out however long ago it was now.

A bit of sweat trickled down his forehead and shakily Kai let go of the bed and looked over at the boy, who finally seemed to be focusing.

"Where am I and who are you?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. This kid was certainly to the point, though he was secretly glad for that considering how little time there was.

"My name's Kai and it would probably be better if you didn't know where you were."

The boy's eyes widened and a smile flashed onto his face.

"You mean Kai, who was once friends with Tala?"

"Tala?" Kai asked, not recognising the name as a friend.

"Yes he is."

Both boys turned to look at Hilary, who had woken up when their conversation started. She smiled at the two and hopped off the bed.

"What's your name?" She asked the young boy in front of her.

"Rin. I've got a message for Kai, but only he can hear it." He looked from Kai to Hilary before adding an apologetic "sorry" at the end.

Hilary sighed, knowing there was no use arguing, "I'll go and get the others."

"Alright, what is it?" Kai asked once he heard Hilary's footsteps leave.

"You can't win."

Kai shut his eyes and took a deep breath before answering, "I know."

"Then why even bother? Why not just cut your losses and live a peaceful life?"

"Because the people here have done so much to fight the Government that it would be impossible for the King to forgive them or ignore them. This is the end one way or another."

Rin sighed, "Tala said there is a way," he paused before continuing, making sure to carefully use the same words Tala had said to him, "but it would involve assassinating the King. If that happened then a civil war would break out to find a successor and independence might be possible."

Kai sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Big words for such a little kid."

"Tala made me learn it off by heart."

Kai nodded before speaking, "He's right though. Because we're relying on two big factors: the King's assassination going right and then the consequent battle to get to power would also have to be won." Kai snorted, "I can't believe we're doing this."

Rin hesitated before speaking again, "There's one more thing..."

Kai looked down at the boy wearily.

* * *

"Squad one in position and ready to go." Tyson spoke over the radio.

Kai rolled his eyes, "It would be easier to use names. No one's going to remember who is in each squad."

Tyson switched off the speaker, "Just watch and learn, Kai. We've been doing this for years."

"Which is the reason why I can't understand why you don't make things easier for yourselves. No wonder you're losing."

Tyson made a face at his partner, "Always the critic."

* * *

Brian made his way through the halls and stopped at a regal looking door flanked by two guards. Despite him being only a step away from the door the guards seemed to ignore him, preferring to stare straight ahead. Mentally Brian shrugged, he could care less what they thought of him.

He continued to stand until the door opened to reveal a small, mousey looking man. He looked nervously at the guards, probably checking if they were still alive in case Brian had decided to suddenly attack the King. Brian fought the urge to roll his eyes at the pathetic man in front of him.

"The King will see you now." The mousey man stated, looking less than pleased at the guest.

Brian nodded and pushed past into the room and had to stop himself from looking shocked, opting to hide this behind his more overwhelming feeling of suspicion. His eyes narrowed at the lavish decorations and priceless artefacts lining the walls and making a path to the large oak desk at the end of the room.

The occupant of the chair surprised Brian the most as he knew that this was the King himself and not just a puppet, which was usually what he was greeted with. A wicked smile was spread across his face and he looked like a hunter watching his prey.

"Tell me, Brian. How is our plan coming along?"

A smirk covered up all of Brian's insecurities about the situation. He had not expected the King to be here in person.

"My spy has successfully infiltrated the main enemy base and has been keeping me informed their plan. At the last minute the main Japan base has opted to go alone in attacking us while the other groups across the globe wait for three days. If the invasion is successful they will attack, if not..."

"Then they will run away like cowards." The King hissed.

"Yes sir."

"And what of your spy? How do I know if he is on our side or not? It is not as if I have met him."

Brian was quick to reply, "Actually he was with us for a certain amount of time. During his stay here his loyalties were to us, yet the Rebellion still thinks of him as a loyal friend, so that when he went back to them they welcomed him without any suspicion."

The King smiled, "Very well done Brian. You also did an excellent job of flushing out the traitor Tala."

Brian bowed in gratitude for the praise, "I started to become suspicious of Tala when he did not seem as loyal as the rest of us. My suspicions were confirmed when I led a raid on his home."

The King smiled, "I believe this deserves a promotion. You will take over Tala's role and the order will be effective immediately. If your source is correct we need to be ready to drive out those coming to stop us as soon as possible."

* * *

Ming Ming crouched low with Daichi at her side. The two were already in position and waiting for the others to catch up. Ming Ming was doing alright, at least until Daichi started complaining.

"Grr I hate just sitting here! Can't we charge in already? This is so boring!"

Ming Ming sighed and rolled her eyes, "If you're so impatient then be my guest. We can just rush out there and alert the guards to our presence, and everyone else's I might add. Besides I wanna prolong getting dirty as much as I can."

This time it was Daichi who rolled his eyes.

* * *

Brian walked down the hall towards Tala's cell. His shoulders were back and his steps were in perfect rhythm. A gun was strapped to his back and is tapped against him as he marched down the dark hall.

This place reminded him of the Abbey. However, everywhere he looked he saw blood and death, something not seen so much at the Abbey. At the Abbey kids would just suddenly disappear without an explanation – and they would never ask for one. Slowly he approached Tala's cell.

"The rebels have arrived and are probably going to attack soon." Brain looked towards the dark shadow barely visible from the back of the room. "Did you know that the King's so confident he will win that he is actually in this building?" Brian snorted, "I bet now you wish you hadn't been caught, traitor."

As he turned and walked away no one was able to see the smile appear on Tala's face.

* * *

Ray's eyes narrowed at the guarded entrance in front of him as Max, Rick and Kenny settled down beside him.

Ray looked at Max and Rick, "You two ready for this?"

Max grinned, reminding Ray of when they were younger, "Ray, I was born ready!"

Kenny lifted the microphone of his communications device to his lips. "Alright everyone is in position." He then added in a softer voice, "Good luck."

Max and Rick gave the thumbs up before charging in, their bitbeasts in their weapons.

Ray watched in both excitement and worry, "And so it begins."

* * *

Hilary watched the sun cast its rays over the sea in front of her. It was so beautiful; just the opposite of how she wanted this day to feel. Her friends were fighting and all she could do to help was stay at the base. Once again she felt useless.

Despite feeling left out she stared up at the sky with hope. If anyone could defeat the Government it was the Bladebreakers. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Michael standing a few paces away from her.

"I hope I didn't startle you." A slight smirk appeared on Michael's face as he looked down at her.

Hilary suddenly felt uncomfortable, "No, though I'm a bit surprised to see you out here. I just came to get some fresh air."

Michael nodded, "It's dangerous, though. I'm sure Kai would feel better if you were safe back at the base. I'll walk you back."

Hilary smiled to hide her nervousness before accepting the offer. Michael held out a hand which she accepted.

As they began to walk back towards the base Hilary failed to notice the dark clouds forming on the horizon behind her.

* * *

**Thank you for all of your reviews and I'm sorry this chapter has been so long in the making. I did not mean for this chapter to be posted after such a long time. To be truthful I had finished it a while back, but wanted to get close to finishing the next chapter before I did that. Unfortunately I haven't had time for writing and it's been a while since I've watched any Beyblade, so I've got little inspiration. I'm not abandoning this though and it will get done!**

**Please review! I'm interested to know how many people are still reading this.**


	27. Ultimate Betrayal

**As promised, here's the next chapter! As always thank you for your wonderful reviews and support. And without further ado...**

* * *

**_Ultimate Betrayal_**

Judy sat in her office, resting her head on the desk, having dozed off while watching the screen of her computer. Kai had convinced her that only a small group should be used to try to end the occupation, but Judy had her doubts, as had Emily.

Said American opened the door to the office only to find her old coach sleeping in front of her and, deciding it was best to leave her, silently closed the door again. There was no need to disturb the director until they had heard news from the team. Judy had been working hard and it was only fair that the older woman got some much needed rest.

"Everyone's pretty tense, huh?"

Emily whirled around to be met with a young man with a bleach blond braid down his back and ocean blue eyes. "Mystel."

The young man smiled upon hearing his name before politely replying, "I didn't mean to startle you. I was getting a bit bored waiting around so I decided to see if there was anything I could do."

Emily shook her head, "For now all we can do is wait for one of them to come back, hopefully with good news." She sighed, "Michael was right in suggesting they didn't take devices to communicate with us, though it also means that we have no idea what's happening."

Mystel smiled, "It's hard being left behind, but I know if anyone can stop the King it's GRevolution. After all, they were the ones who put away BEGA against all the odds."

Emily clutched the file she had been holding earlier closer to her chest. The traitorous part of her mind started asking question after question, reminding her how this plan could fail. The thoughts raised in a crescendo until Mystel's voice cut through. "There are so many ways this plan could go wrong, but I think this attempt will be something without leaving us completely defenceless if we happen to lose."

Emily looked away, "There are only so many times we will be allowed to fail. We can only survive by the skin of our teeth so many times."

Mystel nodded, "You're right, but does that mean we should give up? Ultimately we could all just disband, lay low for a few years and come back as regular citizens and never have to worry about fighting again. The trouble is we see how many people benefit are far outweighed by the many people that suffer and we feel we must do something, because that is who we are."

A small smile worked its way onto Emily's face, "Maybe."

Mystel gave her a huge smile and turned to walk away before stopping, "By the way; Michael went out to find Hilary, who had left earlier on. He said they should be back soon. I think he must have had an idea where she was."

Emily's smile quickly turned into a frown, "I told him to wait here! What if something happens while he's gone?"

Mystel shrugged before walking away, "I'm sure it's nothing. They'll be back before you know it, Emily."

* * *

"Hey Quetzalcoatl are you sure this is the right place?"

The one known as Quetzalcoatl rolled his eyes from their hiding place. Of course this was the place as long as their intelligence was correct, but it was hardly their problem if it was wrong (though they would most-likely get blamed for the failure). Serpent-like eyes watched the building from around a corner before Quetzalcoatl turned back to his companion.

"I'm pretty sure Kraken. The information said the base was here and in front of us is a suspicious-looking building. This is not a coincidence."

Kraken grinned, "Let's inform the captain and finish this group off once and for all."

* * *

"Damn, I can't see a thing down here."

"Then why are you talking? The only thing that'll do is give away our position to the enemy… that is if they don't already know we're here considering your complaining."

Tyson glared back at his old friend, but quickly realised this was useless as Kai, like him, could not even see a few centimetres in front of him, let alone a couple of paces ahead.

Finally after turning another corner (to which Tyson had once again walked into a wall and grumbled about it to Kai) the two young men saw cracks of light ahead. Both crept forward, not wanting to alert anyone on the other side to their presence if anyone happened to be there.

Tyson, quickly taking the roll of leader, held his hand up and counted down on his fingers. When only one finger was still up he stood up from his crouching position and slammed himself into the door, causing it to burst open, and landing in an empty room.

Kai calmly stepped out, a look of disgust on his face due to Tyson's immaturity, "Did I not tell you no one would be here? With the amount of noise you just made I wouldn't be too surprised if you just alerted half the guards in this building to our presence."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "You are completely overreacting, Sourpuss."

"Who is the former member at this base? I seem to recall that I'm the expert here, Tyson."

"Alright Mr. Expert, where are we?"

Kai took his time looking around the brightly lit room, which was strange in itself considering there was no one here. Usually the lights would be off if there was no one around, which meant there was a large possibility there was actually someone there.

Kai put his finger in front of Tyson's face to silence anything the other was about to say as he looked around the room. There were several desks lined up on either side of the intruders and all facing towards the left where several large machines were standing. From where he stood Kai heard Tyson suck in a breath.

"I thought they'd have given up on experimenting on Bit Beasts after all the trouble that it caused."

Kai narrowed his eyes, remembering some of the things that happened. "If it's any consolation they experiment on humans just as much."

Tyson pulled a face.

"Brian told me you two would be here." A gravelly voice observed.

Both men turned to see the man from their nightmares standing to the side of the room, seemingly appearing out of thin air. Both Kai and Tyson were instantly on guard as Boris Balkov stood in front of them, a superior smirk on his face. He stood calmly towering over them with his hands behind him back.

"I have to admit I thought that my soldier was following along with his courageous leader and preparing to betray me." Boris continued, obviously mocking Tala.

"Where's Tala?" Tyson questioned straight away, while his partner remained silent.

Boris chuckled, "I'm afraid Tala's a bit preoccupied right now. Such is what happens when you betray your leader, don't you agree Kai, or should I say Phoenix?"

Kai's neutral expression remained; only the clenched fists by his sides gave any evidence to his emotions. He looked between Tyson and Boris and, seeming to resolve some conflict in his mind, he took a step away from Tyson and drew his swords. They were pointed straight at his former team mate.

Tyson, who despite not being as quick as Kai in terms of reflexes, was just able to bring out his own sword in time to block Kai's first strike. Boris' eyes widened as the two supposed allies stared each other down. Once he had recovered, Boris summoned his troops and Tyson found himself surrounded. Tyson, knowing he was outmatched, lowered his weapon and ignored everyone in the room except Kai.

"I thought you were our ally." Hurt and betrayal were clearly showing on his face.

Kai's expression refused to change, "You assume I felt anything towards you or your so-called friends."

"How dare you!" Tyson attempted to hit Kai in his rage, but was held back by some of Boris' gorillas. "What about the times you saved us? What about Black Dranzer? What about Hilary?"

Kai brushed past, "I was never your ally, Tyson Granger. I knew all about you and your little friends before I joined your group. I knew enough of my connection to you to be able to manipulate you all to trust me. I have to admit, it was easier than I thought it would be to gain your trust, but then again _you_ were so determined to trust _me_."

Kai walked over to where Boris stood and turned around once again to look at his former team mate. A smirk appeared on his face, similar to the one that appeared when he wielded Black Dranzer in the first World Championship Tournament. He knew he was stronger than Tyson and the young man could do nothing to stop him.

"So this is your choice?" Tyson seemed to be forcing himself to speak.

"I have no idea who you are, Granger, other than a single wasp buzzing in front of everything the Government is trying to achieve. Move aside or prepare to be squashed."

"You think that I'll just surrender like this then? You really don't know me then, do you Kai?"

Kai's eyes lit up with the simple fact that he knew more than Tyson, "Kai died on the battlefield fighting the Government. When will you accept it?"

Tyson's body shook, but his stony gaze never left Kai's face. "If you think you've won then you've got a lot to learn, _Kai_."

"Am I interrupting?" All in the room immediately recognised the chilly voice of Brian.

"Ah Brian so glad you could join us." Boris replied, trying to conceal the venom in his voice from being left out of the previous stand-off.

Brian looked from Tyson to Kai, "Phoenix, you and I will escort the prisoner. The rest of you need to step up security. None of the other groups have been found yet. We cannot let any of them get away from us."

Boris narrowed his eyes at Brian, but nevertheless led the rest of his soldiers out of the room. Kai was quick to restrain Tyson, removing his former team mate's communication device and smashing it on the floor before the three walked towards the prison cells. They remained silent until they reached the cell that Tala was currently occupying. He moved forward so that his face could be seen, looking only at Tyson.

"It has been a while, Tyson."

Tyson smiled, "It sure has. How're the living conditions?"

Tala shrugged, "I've had worse." He then turned to look at Brian, "You putting us together?"

Brian answered by withdrawing a gun and opening the door to his former captain's cell and motioning for Kai to push Tyson in. Tyson barely had time to get his arms out before he was on the floor and the two members of the Government Force were walking away, their footsteps echoing on the stone surfaces.

Tyson growled and turned to try and catch a glimpse of the two before shouting, "You won't get away with this!"

He later wondered if he imagined hearing Kai answer in a soft voice, "You'd be surprised."

"Don't bother shouting, Tyson. The only thing you'll accomplish will be giving me a headache."

Tyson turned back to Tala and looked at the former leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys, who looked surprisingly calm considering their position.

"I'm hoping that look means you've got a plan, Tala, because I'm out of ideas."

Tala sat back against one of the walls and closed his eyes, "We just have to wait to be rescued."

"That's _it_?" Tyson's shout echoed through the halls.

* * *

"Go Venus!" An arrow shot through the darkened hallway and the great white bitbeast charged at her enemies, sending them flying back.

"Hey, leave some for me!" Daichi shouted grinning, before swinging his weapon and calling upon his own bitbeast.

"Hey guys, be extra cautious. I can't seem to get in contact with Kai or Tyson." Kenny's voice sounded through their earpieces.

Both Max and Rick looked at each other in shock before Max responded, "Are you sure Kenny? Maybe they're just in a dangerous area and turned off communications until they're safe."

"I've lost Tyson's signal."

Rick tightened his fists and turned towards the centre of the complex, "Then we better hurry up and find them."

Max smiled and nodded to his friend, "Don't worry guys. Tyson and Kai'll be fine. We just need to continue with our missions."

"Well said Max." Ray's voice came in reply.

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Daichi's excited voice pierced through the earpieces causing everyone to cringe.

* * *

Brian stopped, "You okay?"

"Don't worry. It was just Daichi being too loud." Phoenix explained taking out his earpiece and rubbing his ear before replacing it.

Brian frowned, "Have they given away their locations yet?"

"No and I doubt they will as Kenny made a point of only telling each group where it was supposed to be. I only know their general starting points."

Brian's frown deepened and he let out a small hiss in annoyance. He then continued to lead Phoenix down the halls before they stopped in front of a door guarded on either side. Brian turned to face his fellow soldier.

"The King himself wished to speak to you. I'll be nearby when he's finished."

Phoenix glanced at the two guards before he subtly passed his earpiece to Brian. The door was opened to him and he stepped inside. The mousy man who had opened the door shot to the back of the room next to his master. Ironic, Phoenix thought, since mice usually are the primary snack of serpents.

Whatever feelings he had towards the man in front of him (the mousy one did not really count as anyone in his eyes) he bowed deeply in respect. After all, the King himself had thought Phoenix a traitor moments ago and even though the plan had worked perfectly, Phoenix could imagine that the King would be cautious around him. It would be best if he no longer showed any acts of defiance.

"I see that you have returned, Phoenix. It was an impressive job taking down the Japan base, but I would have preferred you not killing off some of my best soldiers in the process." The King praised, already sensing his victory

"I could have said the same to you about my shadow bitbeast, however Japan is now yours and the others will soon fall."

The King tensed, "Are you so sure? You do realise that the other bases are waiting for Japan to either rise or fall? In other words they will just go deeper into hiding."

"They're no longer a concern. The Japan base was their largest by far. With them out of the way the other groups have lost hope. We may have lost an opportunity to capture more who are traitors to your cause, but we have kept our own loses minimal."

The King sat back in his chair, seeming to ponder what Phoenix had just said. "I see. And you are confident that they will not rise against me?"

"Once the Japan base is finished off and all the members put on trial for the world to see, no one will question us."

The King chuckled, "You seem very confident."

"I spent time with those things if you remember. They're pretty predictable."

The King nodded and smiled, "Very good." He then waved away the pathetic creature beside him, "Leave us, I wish to talk to Phoenix alone."

Phoenix watched the man scuttle out and pause before opening the door giving Phoenix a glare in defiance. However, faced with Phoenix's look of contempt, the mousy man's glare was quickly replaced with fear and he was quick to open the door and dash out.

The King had not even bothered to look at his servant, preferring to keep his eyes on Phoenix. He smiled slightly before speaking, "And now to the real business..."

* * *

"Why haven't we met anyone yet?" Rick growled out as they turned another corner in the labyrinth.

"Calm down Rick, I'm sure there's a good explanation for it." Max answered as soothingly as possible, though it was difficult because he was just as nervous and frustrated.

It did not seem possible that they had slipped detection for so long and passed all the guards. It seemed they had overestimated their opponents and yet they were annoyed by it.

"Hey you two, be thankful no one's found you yet. By the way Rick, you left your microphone on speaker." Ray said in an attempt to lighten their spirits.

"Oh right, sorry."

"Have you guys heard anything from either Kai or Tyson?" Max questioned.

"I'd be impressed if you had." A voice from the darkness answered.

Two familiar figures stood before them, one was a giant and the other was short. Both carried their weapons over their shoulders. Max's eyes widened in horror at the two, knowing that the fight was only just beginning. "Ian, Spencer."

Rick narrowed his eyes, "I remember the tall guy, but who's the pint sized one?"

Ian smirked and answered in an arrogant tone, "Watch who you're calling names. You're in our territory."

Max and Rick readied their weapons, but Ian and Spencer seemed uninterested and refrained from using their guns – Max assumed they contained their bitbeasts. Both remained unfazed by Max and Rick's presence and Max was reminded of the time they broke into the Abbey to find Kai. He also had a similar feeling of dread in his stomach.

"Where are Kai and Tyson?" Max did his best to hold in his anger, but he knew that the two had noticed it.

Ian smirked, his head rising up so that he was effectively looking down on them. "Why don't we battle? If you win then I'll tell you."

Rick smirked, "Let's see how tough you are!"

All Max could see was the scene in front of Balcov Abbey playing out in front of him, causing alarm bells to ring in his head, "Rick, something's wrong here. I..."

However, Rick wasn't listening, "Don't worry about it Max. If you're not up to fighting, I'm sure the pint sized freak and I can battle it out."

Max watched the two begin to fight each other. Ian had still not unstrapped his gun and continued to dodge Rick's attacks, grinning the whole time. Spenser stayed as immovable as ever, for which Max was relieved, but on guard in case the soldier decided to finish the match quickly.

Ian smiled, "By the time this is over you'll be at our mercy."

Rick's large fists clenched, "Hope you aren't putting money on that."

A sneer escaped from the shortest member of the Blitzkrieg Boys as he jumped back, increasing the distance between them. He straightened from his crouch and looked down his nose at them. "I wish I had."

Just then Max and Rick found themselves surrounded by Government soldiers. Each one had a gun in hand and several looked as if they could control bitbeasts. Rick growled and Max's eyes narrowed, silently wondering how they were going to get out of the mess.

"You didn't actually think we'd play by the rules did you? Or did you forget you were in our territory?"

* * *

**Ok I do feel a bit bad just leaving it here, but it was too good not to stop here where I could keep up the suspense. I can't garentee that the next update will be up as quickly but I will definately aim to have it up before the end of the year (here I go making promises again...). **

**Please review!**


End file.
